Comfortably Numb
by Joy S. Lemon
Summary: Ele queria mudar sua vida. E foi embora sem dizer adeus. Conheceu uma garotinha sabida, e um patrão esquisito. Encontrou um antigo desafeto e o amor que procurava... Harry só não esperava, que o passado fosse atrás dele. AU/Slash/Severus&Harry.
1. Prólogo

**Comfortably Numb**  
_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x- _

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Pois se fosse meu, teria uma super lotação de personagens 'mortos', gays e maus (respectivamente). Ah, e isso aqui é só diversão, viu? Não ganho nadinha, não.

Essa fanfic é _**Slash**_, Y_**aoi**_, _**Man**_x_**M**__**an**_, não sabe o que é isso? Vou explicar; são dois HOMENS que se AMAM, e que eventualmente vão se beijar, e fazer sexo. Por isso se sua religião não permite, se você acha isso ofensivo, ou se ainda não caiu nas graças desse gênero sublime (não sabe o que esta perdendo!) **NÃO LEIA **e faça o favor de **cair fora**!  
Os nomes foram mantidos como os originais.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Estava frio como a morte, o vento não perdoava árvores, folhas, ou mesmo pessoas. Era o inverno batendo às portas, só esperando que alguém as abrisse e lhes desce boas vindas, como todos os anos antes. Os poucos transeuntes andavam rapidamente querendo logo se abrigar do frio mórbido. Os carros buzinavam impacientes, e em algum lugar uma melodia natalina tocava, tentado amenizar esse ar de desconforto.

Sentado em um dos muitos bancos de um parque quase inabitado, estava um jovem de olhos muito verdes, e pele amendoada, ele segurava em suas mãos nuas, uma velha câmera fotográfica, que aparentemente não funcionava há muito tempo. Seus cabelos negros e indomáveis estavam agora com a ajuda do vento mais rebeldes do que nunca. Mas ele não parecia se importar com tal fato, pois seus olhos não desgrudaram da velha máquina, em nenhum momento desde que sentara ali.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe daquele centro agitado, longe talvez de todo o planeta terra, ele pensava em seus pais mortos. Os pais que nunca conhecera, aqueles de quem mais sentia falta na vida. Os verdadeiros donos da câmera em suas mãos.

Seus olhos não estavam marejados como todas as outras vezes, ele já era um homem, tinha que ser forte e enfrentar a vida como se deve. Mas algumas vezes a tristeza quase nostálgica o chamava, e ele não poderia negá-la, não conseguia dizer um simples _adeus _sem se lembrar que adeus é tempo demais. E que cedo ou tarde a saudade daquilo que nunca viu voltaria, e ele cederia como todas as outras vezes.

Esse era um desses momentos, quando Harry Potter deixava de ser o fotografo assalariado, para se tornar novamente apenas o órfão, a quem todos tratavam como um bibelô, frágil demais para ser tocado, ou amado verdadeiramente.

Era irritante. Irritante ao ponto dele mandar todos irem para o inferno, e dizer que ia embora, de uma vez por todas. Ele estava cansado dos olhares piedosos, quando ele emudecia por pequenos momentos. Das palavras de conforto, que só faziam-no se sentir mais desconfortável. Ele estava cansado das pessoas dizerem que ele deveria arranjar uma namorada. Que deveria se casar... Ele estava cansado de viver cercado de bajuladores.

Era hora de mudar sua vida. Conhecer novos lugares e pessoas. Largar o que lhe fazia mal e tentar ir, sem ferir mais ninguém... Foi assim que ele se demitiu naquela manhã. Arrumou suas coisas e deixou o apartamento que dividia com seu melhor amigo. Harry se sentia mal por largar tudo dessa forma, mas era preciso e eles tinham que entender, o rapaz sabia que eles o amavam, e ele também os amava a seu modo, mas não era esse tipo de amor que precisava no momento.

Ele correu os dedos esguios, e enregelados pela extensão do velho aparelho que tinha nas mãos. Sentindo-o morto. Como todo o resto.

Harry ergueu seus olhos muito verdes para o céu cinzento, e decidiu que daquele momento em diante, sua vida não seria tão fria e sem sentido. Sentado naquele banco de madeira corroído pelo tempo, ele sentiu as entranhas queimarem numa excitação inexplicável, e decidiu que ia busca algo que não conhecia, algo que nunca viu. A tão dita _felicidade._


	2. Capítulo I

**Comfortably Numb**  
_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x- _

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Se tudo isso fosse meu, Harry Potter seria muito, muito _gay_ (mais do que já é), e seria (visivelmente) caidinho por esse (ex)mestre de poções, mas sexy que existe (ou existiu)!... Ah, e isso aqui é só diversão, viu? Não ganho nadinha.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 –** _Colors._

Já fazia quase uma semana que morava naquela casa. Pequena, aconchegante e _sua._ Desde que fora embora não falara com seus amigos. Apenas enviou uma carta dizendo que estava tudo bem, e quando fosse possível os visitaria.

A cidade não era muito grande, tinha poucas lojas, sem muito movimento, as pessoas pareciam não se importar com sua presença forasteira, apenas o deixaram ficar, sem perguntar de onde veio ou porque estava lá. Era um cenário um tanto solitário, mas mesmo assim repleto daquilo que precisava no momento.

O dinheiro que tinha, poderia mantê-lo muito bem, mas precisava arrumar um trabalho, algo com que pudesse se distrair.

E foi pensando nisso que Harry parou em frente a uma livraria que ficava no centro. Ela tinha uma fachada engraçada, num tom laranja berrante com pequenas borboletas verde florescente voando livres pelas paredes. Uma grande vitrine mostrando os livros recém lançados e um pequeno cartaz mais ao canto, informando a falta de um atendente. Certamente o dono daquilo tudo era uma pessoa bem_diferente._ Mas isso era o que Harry mais precisava no momento. Coisas novas.

Abriu à porta, tentado fazer o mínimo de barulho, mas o sininho que ficava sobre ela tornou isso impossível. O moreno mirou o ambiente por alguns momentos e se viu submerso num universo quase alternativo. Era tudo colorido _demais_. As paredes eram roxas, vermelhas e negras. Numa mistura quase psicodélica. Harry esfregou os olhos tentando se acostumar e se esforçou muito para não rir daquele lugar estranho. Começou a caminhar entre os corredores de livros, e não se deu conta de presença atrás de si.

- Bom dia, no que posso ajudar? – Ele se virou depressa, e encontrou atrás de si, uma figura alta, de cabelos longos, cheios, e loiros. Olhos azuis, delineados com lápis preto, lábios tingidos de carmim. E faces levemente coradas. Ele usava uma blusa de gola alta cinza e calças negras. O rapaz moreno ficou estático por um instante contemplando a beleza exótica daquele ser. Era sem dúvidas um _homem._

- De-desculpe... mas vim pelo emprego... – Respondeu Harry um tanto incerto.

- Ah, que maravilha! – O rosto dele se iluminou instantaneamente, e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios vermelhos. – Meu nome é Claud Bilby, muito prazer.

- Harry Potter. – O moreno estendeu a mão, e o outro a aceitou num aperto firme.

- E quando pode começar, senhor Potter? – Claud começou a andar se afastando dos corredores de livros.

- Começar? – Harry franziu o cenho, e seguiu o homem.

- Sim, sim. Quando pode começar a trabalhar aqui. – Ele parou subitamente e fitou os olhos verdes do moreno. – O senhor tem belos olhos se me permite dizer...

- Ah... obrigado. – Sentiu-se corar, mas logo se recuperou. – O _senhor_ não vai nem me entrevistar ou coisa parecida? – Harry indagou confuso.

- E precisa? – Respondeu Claud piscando um olho. – Além do mais, eu adorei o seu cabelo, o que você faz para deixá-lo assim?

Foi assim que Harry Potter começou a trabalhar na livraria _Dead Flowers_.

No começo foi difícil se acostumar a tantas cores, e a presença nada sutil de Claud Bilby, ele era um bom homem, só um tanto excêntrico e incomum, mas era bem divertido. Harry descobriu depois de uma semana, que a maioria das pessoas que freqüentavam aquela livraria eram jovens, crianças, e alguns adultos, sendo na maioria idosos. Claud disse que não era muito bem visto pela sociedade puritana do lugar.

O trabalho era bem fácil. Ajeitar os livros nos lugares certos, e vendê-los, pelo preço já estimado. Claud vinha apenas pela manhã e no final da tarde, ele dizia que tinha algumas _coisas_ para fazer. Harry nunca perguntava o que eram.

Os clientes eram muito gentis, e atenciosos. A senhora Mabel, por exemplo, gostou tanto do rapaz, que lhe prometera uma torta de amoras silvestres, no final do mês. Por outro lado tinham aqueles tipos fechados, que iam estritamente para comprar e não abriam a boca. Um deles era um homem alto, de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros - sempre presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo - pele pálida, olhar penetrante, e andar pomposo.

Harry não sabia seu nome, e tampouco teve coragem de perguntar, mas alguma coisa naquele homem aparentemente frio e taciturno, chamou sua atenção.

O melhor de tudo é que ali, ninguém sabia quem era verdadeiramente Harry Potter. Ninguém lhe olhava com pesar. Ele não era mais o "coitadinho". E aquilo era o que mais alegrava, o rapaz de olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

_**-º-º- **_

- Já arrumou suas coisas?

- Sim.

- Pegou o seu lanche, os livros?

- Peguei...

- Não está mesmo esquecendo...

- Não papai, já peguei tudo. – Disse uma garota de olhos e cabelos negros. Seus lábios estavam corados, sua pele muito branca. Ela era linda, tão linda que às vezes o homem parado a sua frente duvidava de ser seu pai. E eles eram tão diferentes... enquanto ele não gostava de se socializar, ela conhecia quase toda a cidade. Eram tão diferentes... Annie completara há pouco dez anos, mas aos olhos de seu _velho_ pai ela continuaria sendo sempre a sua _menininha._

- Tudo bem, então vá logo antes que se atrase... e não se esqueça...

-... trate as pessoas como elas devem ser tratadas. Eu sei, eu sei. – Ela sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto do homem, que abaixara para ficar de sua altura. – Eu amo você.

- Eu também.

Ela saiu correndo e bateu a porta de casa.

Severus Snape, passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos e sorriu verdadeiramente. Ela era a razão de sua vida. Talvez se Annie não existisse, as coisas seriam muito diferentes...

O homem alto, de ombros largos, rumou com vagar até a cozinha para arrumar a bagunça do café, e pensar um pouco sobre coisas que não tinham muita importância. Lá pelas nove da manhã ele saia para mais uma de suas caminhadas – era assim todos os dias – encontrava alguns conhecidos pela rua, mas nunca parava para conversar. Ele achava que as pessoas não gostavam de sua pessoa. Certa vez escutou uma velha cochichar para outra algo mais ou menos assim; "não entendo como um homem desses é pai de uma menina tão encantadora". Severus riu muito quando ouviu isso, e quando elas o viram por perto, saíram de fininho com _medo_.

Ele não ligava muito para o que achavam, a única pessoa que importava dizia sempre que estava tudo bem, que achava engraçado as pessoas terem medo dele, pois ele era tão gentil...

Talvez fossem as roupas negras, os cabelos compridos, os olhos duros, a boca quase em linha, o nariz de gancho, ou mesmo sua aura _escura_. Ele não tinha muita certeza...

Uma das poucas pessoas com que mantinha certo contato era o dono da livraria, o _estranho_ Claud. O homem era boa pessoa, mas tinha um senso de moda terrivelmente ridículo, na sua opinião. E como era gay! Algumas vezes Severus se assustava com as cantadas nada discretas...

Ele entrou na _Dead Flowers_, como das outras vezes, para ver a quantas andava a vendagem de seu novo trabalho, e comprar algo de seu interesse. Mas não pôde deixar de reparar no rapaz, que estava atrás do balcão... Seus cabelos eram completamente desordenados, e o rosto era harmonioso. Quando Severus foi pagar o jornal que pegara, percebeu que os olhos dele eram verdes, como duas esmeraldas. Ele sentiu uma fisgada no estômago, como se tivesse visto a mesma tonalidade, nos olhos de outra pessoa, mas não lembrando de _quem_ exatamente.

Sua expressão não fugiu do controle, continuou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo... quando pisou na calçada, suas mãos estavam tremendo. Teve que escondê-las nos bolsos de sua calça negra, para disfarçar aquele sentimento estranho.

Quando deu um passo, sentiu os olhos verdes queimando suas costas, quando seus passos já iam largos, viu esmeraldas em sua mente... quando cruzou uma esquina ouviu o garoto dizer "volte sempre"... enquanto corria mais do que suas pernas poderiam agüentar, tinha apenas duas coisas em sua mente.

Precisava saber quem era aquele rapaz. E precisava de uma dose de whisky, precisava _muito_.

* * *

**Nota da autora.**

Olá! Como estão?

Sejam muito bem-vindos(as), a _Comfortably Numb –_ Confortavelmente Entorpecido; se preferirem – a música é da maravilhosa banda _Pink Floyd_. E essa é a primeira fanfic baseada (relevável) que faço, então, por favor, não me apedrejem...  
Acho mais fácil trabalhar com um universo alternativo, talvez por já escrever 'Originais'. Mas pretendo num futuro próximo, postar também outras fanfics. Vocês vão encontrar alguns personagens _meus,_ no decorrer da história... mas nada realmente _anormal._  
Se você leu, e gostou, não gostou, achou interessante, aceitável, ou desprezível. Deixe-me um Review!

Até a próxima.  
Grande beijo!


	3. Capítulo II

**Comfortably Numb**  
_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Se tudo isso aqui fosse meu, eu seria rica, loira e com tendências assassinas (literárias). Como não sou nada disso, apenas os pego emprestados às vezes, para me divertir um pouquinho.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – **_Será que eles são?_

Não que ela estivesse reclamando, ou fazendo pouco caso, mas às vezes era frustrante como ele pegava em seu pé! Ela já estava crescida, fazia muitas coisas sozinha. Ela sabia muito bem se virar. Quando ele se trancava naquele quarto, era ela quem arrumava, e preparava tudo. Não entendia o motivo dessa preocupação que aflorava algumas vezes em seu pai.

Annie ficava imaginando se essa super-proteção, não teria um outro motivo. Um motivo que lhe fosse desconhecido. Mas se esse fosse o caso, ela descobriria... eventualmente.

Suas pernas curtas moviam-se apressadas na volta da escola, algumas pessoas a cumprimentavam com sorrisos largos e acenos longos. Seus olhos sempre brilhavam, com os dentes sempre a mostra. Sua face doía às vezes, mas era legal interagir com as pessoas. Coisa que seu pai não fazia, alias coisa que ele detestava. Talvez esse fosse o problema, ele não tinha amigos, não conversava muito com as pessoas, tirando Claud, claro. Que por um estranho motivo gostava _demais_ dele.

Talvez ele precisasse de algo diferente, como... _namorar_! Sim namorar... mas quem? - Annie se perguntou. Quem seria a vítima. Seu pai era bonito, ela sabia, e uma pessoa muito _doce_ quando tratada da maneira certa. Mas não muito sociável. As pessoas não gostavam muito dele. E ela não entendia o motivo.

Mas Annie sabia de certas _inclinações_ de seu pai, sabia que quando Claud demorava muito para ir embora, só ia mesmo na manhã seguinte. Eles não ficavam a noite toda conversando, ficavam? Ela não era boba, sabia que existiam coisas ali que poucos perceberiam, mas como Annie Snape era uma ótima observadora logo entendia o que se passava. Apesar de ter dez anos.

Se fosse apenas isso seria muito fácil, era só juntar os dois e ver no que dava. Mas Severus não gostava de Claud, não _daquela_ forma. Ela sabia. Se ele gostasse seria muito diferente. _Muito_ mesmo. E outra, Claud era colorido _demais_ para os negros olhos de seu pai. Se é que se pode dizer...

A cidade era pequena, com poucas opções. Tinha o Josh do super-mercado, ela reparou como ele olhava muito atentamente, para as pernas de seu pai. Aquilo não lhe agradou nadinha. Mas se parasse para pensar, poderia até... não, não poderia, Josh namorava aquela loira azeda, filha dos Cornner.

- Oh... desculpe. – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sem querer esbarrou em alguém.

- Não foi nada... – Ele sorriu.

E como eram verdes os olhos dele!

Annie viu o rapaz se distanciar, e entrar na _Dead Flowers_, então esse era o novo atendente que tanto ouviu falar?

Ela se aproximou devagar, e começou a espiar pelo vidro da loja. Lá estava ele, atrás do balcão, com seus lindos olhos verdes. Ele tinha cabelos negros, _bem_ bagunçados, - talvez ela devesse lhe emprestar um pente de cabelo, - e tinha um rosto bonito... Annie se perguntou qual seria seu nome.

Sem pensar muito, - o que não é de seu feitio – entrou na livraria e foi direto ao balcão.

- Boa tarde. – Disse cordial.

- Boa tarde, no que posso... ah, você é a menininha em quem esbarrei agora a pouco, está tudo bem? – Além de tudo era gentil. Annie sorriu.

- Sim, não se preocupe. Me chamo Annie, muito prazer. – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Harry Potter. - Ele respondeu. Também sorrindo.

Harry Potter? Ela teve a impressão de já ter visto esse nome em algum lugar, talvez em alguma revista, ou livro... bem, isso não era realmente importante.

- Escuta, queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas não me leve a mal. – Annie ria internamente se preparando para a reação do moreno. – Você é namorado do Claud?

O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho, como um tomate maduro. Seus olhos piscaram surpresos. Mas depois de alguns segundos, voltou ao normal, se recompondo.

- Não, querida. Eu só trabalho aqui. – Disse ele, um pouco constrangido.

- Oh! Que ótimo.

- Ótimo? – Ele franziu levemente o cenho. – Por quê?

- Bem, isso é um... segredo. – Os olhos de Annie brilhavam, ela tinha encontrado. – Até mais Harry Potter. Foi um prazer conhecer você.

Ele estava um tanto confuso, e só pôde acenar quando a linda menina de cabelos e olhos negros foi embora, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

_**-º-º- **_

Algumas vezes escrever era frustrante. Ele gostava muito de fazê-lo, mas quando a inspiração não vinha e sua obrigação era entregar algo relativamente _bom_. Severus se sentia muito, muito estressado. Principalmente quando estava pensando em coisas que não tinham nada haver com seu trabalho. Ele sentia como se apenas olhar a tela branca lhe causasse um dano cerebral irreparável.

O pior de tudo é que tinha uma reunião com aquele imprestável essa noite.

Desceu a passos curtos a escada, que ligava o corredor à sala. Estava tudo muito escuro – como sempre, – ele perdera a noção de quanto tempo ficou submerso em pensamentos. Escrevendo uma palavra, e apagando-a logo depois. Foi até a lareira para acendê-la, e se acomodar em sua poltrona favorita.

- Ah... resolveu dar sinal de vida. – Soou uma voz familiar no outro canto do aposento.

- Não sabia que estava em casa. – Respondeu ele, sem se virar para encarar a filha.

- E se não estivesse? – Annie o encarou, com seus olhos de ônix. Severus sorriu ao olhá-la agora a seu lado. – Não ficaria preocupado?

- E por qual motivo? – Severus bateu em suas pernas para que ela se sentasse. – Você é muito mais sensata do que eu mesmo. – Ela sorriu, acomodando-se no colo de seu pai. – Está com fome?

- Não. Eu já comi.

- Já é tão tarde assim? – O moreno puxou a manga esquerda de sua blusa negra, para olhar no relógio. – Oito e meia. Está quase na hora de Claud chegar.

- Outra vez? – Ela segurou uma mexa de seu cabelo negro e começou a enrolá-la. – Queria saber o que tanto ele faz aqui.

- Trabalho. Já não havia dito? – Ele ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Ahãm... e como disse. – Disse ela, com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Annie? – A menina de olhos e cabelos escuros se levantou rapidinho, olhando fixamente as esferas negras de seu pai, sorrindo, como se dissesse uma piada que apenas ela sabia a resposta.

- Nada não, papai... – ela deu alguns passinhos até alcançar a escada, – apenas aproveite o _trabalho_... – desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Severus ficou com os miolos fervilhando quando ela o deixou sozinho. Sua menina tinha algo em mente e o pior, ela _sabia_ ser sarcástica.

Ele riu baixinho, quando se pegou pensando em como ela parecia com ele mesmo.

Bons dez minutos depois, a campainha tocava estridente, informando a chegada de seu visitando infelizmente esperado. Ele não odiava Claud, só não _gostava_ dele. E isso era muito diferente.

Esgueirou-se pelas sombras como um velho morcego, que conhecia muito bem cada canto de sua morada. Abriu a porta com vagar e qual não a sua surpresa em encontrar Claud, lá parado, com _aquele_ rapaz a seu lado.

_**-º-º- **_

Seu expediente já havia acabado, e Claud não tinha chego. Harry estava impaciente, e com fome. As unhas que lhe deram tanto trabalho estavam roídas, como a tempos não ficavam.

Dês da hora que se despediu da menininha naquela mesma tarde, começara a sentir uma ansiedade que parecia sugar sua alma com um canudinho. Seu peito estava pesado, sua cabeça com um zumbido fino e agudo que feria os ouvidos.

Por algum motivo começou a sentir saudades. Não só de sua vida antes dessa mudança quase louca, mas também das pessoas que fizeram parte dela. De todas elas, o que era mais assustador. Desde Hermione, sua grande amiga. A Dudley, seu primo odiado...

E aquele homem então. Quem era ele, para fazer seu coração disparar tão sem controle?

- Harry... Harry, desculpe a demora. – Claud entrou pela porta de vidro, esbaforido, com os cabelos desalinhados e as faces coradas. Harry se perguntou, onde ele estaria...

- Tudo bem. – Disse o moreno, saindo detrás do balcão.

- Hey, garoto. – Claud se aproximou cuidadosamente. – O que houve?

- O que? – Harry não entendeu a pergunta.

- Quero saber o motivo desse baixo astral, e o por que, desses olhos lindos estarem marejados. – O loiro tocou sua face. Harry não sabia o que dizer, e ficou calado, apenas dando de ombros. – Há quanto tempo não se socializa?

- Me socializar?

- É! Curtir, farrear, sair, ver gente. – Disse Claud, com ar afetado.

- Bem... cheguei a pouco tempo, não tenho amigos, nem nada assim.

- E eu sou o quê, meu bem? – Os olhos azuis do homem brilharam, e ele começou a ajeitar os cabelos ondulados. – Tenho uma reunião hoje. Você pode ir comigo e depois saímos para algum lugar. Aceita?

Harry hesitou. Pensando no tipo de lugar que ele o levaria. Se fosse tão amalucado quanto seu acompanhante, era diversão na certa. Foi um tanto incerto que ele aceitou, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Eles marcaram de se encontrar ali mesmo na frente da livraria às oito e vinte. Harry chegou cinco muitos antes e ficou esperando Claud. Por volta de dez minutos depois lá estava ele, em seu carro verde-musgo. Harry logo reparou que o homem estava bem mais "masculino" do que momentos antes. Cores sóbrias, e sem qualquer tipo de maquiagem.

- Você está ótimo, Harry. – Disse Claud, em sua voz arrastada.

- Obrigado, e você está... diferente. – O homem riu, achando graça, mas logo se recompôs olhando para Harry com divertimento.

- É que a pessoa que vamos ver, não é muito chegada no meu_estilo..._ – Harry sorriu, em retribuição. - Oh, já chagamos.

Eles desceram do carro, e Harry se deu conta de onde estava.

- Engraçado... – Disse Harry, mas para si do que para o outro.

- O que é engraçado? – Perguntou Claud, tocando a campainha.

- Minha casa fica do outro lado da rua...

Quando o moreno, de olhos verdes terminou de falar, a grossa porta de madeira se abriu revelando olhos tão intensos que pareceram penetrar até o mais íntimo canto de sua alma.

Mas o que mais o incomodava, era saber que morava em frente à casa dele, e nunca se dera conta.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**  
Olá! Como você estão?  
Yeah! Capítulo dois no ar! Demorei a postar? 

Espero que estejam gostando. Pois estou me divertindo muito escrevendo! ;)

_Alguns esclarecimentos_: essa fanfic se passa no mundo trouxa. Sem magia, sem bruxos das trevas ou qualquer relação com a história original, é um universo completamente alternativo. Harry e Severus não se conhecem (ou conheciam), mas tem algumas ligações que eles mesmos desconhecem. Acho que é isso, mas qualquer dúvida é só perguntar!

**Roberta:**Oi! Que bom que você gostou! Não, a fic não se passa no mundo mágico. E nem fizeram uma magia de memória nos dois, eles não se conhecem _mesmo_. Quanto às borboletas, acho que não me expressei muito bem... na verdade elas não estão voando, quis passar a idéia de que elas estavam, mas foram meio que congeladas, entende? Sem uso de magia, só pintura mesmo... hehe. A mãe da Annie? E aonde o Claud vai? Bem, isso eu não posso dizer... não agora. Mas pelo menos uma coisa você acertou, é através dele que os dois se encontram (ou reencontram). Ah, claro! Não só o Draco, como também outros personagens. Não, não vou fazer isso... hehe. E cá entre nós, não gosto muito dela também... Obrigada pela atenção, linda. E espero que esse capítulo tenha suprido sua curiosidade, ou talvez a tenha aumentado ainda mais...  
Ah... você gostou da imagem, eu também adoro! Se quiser é só me passar seu e-mail que te mando. Pois é... não gostei muito do 'futuro' ou do rumo que a vida do Remus tomou... mas fazer o que não é? Hehe, ok. Vou pensar em fazer uma fic com os dois. E novamente muito abrigada. Beijão!

**Sora Black:** Isso, eles não se conhecem (ou conheciam)...  
Que bom que gostou, e brigadão por acompanhar!!!

Por favor, mandem-me reviews dizendo o que estão achando...!  
Beijão, e até a próxima!


	4. Capítulo III

**Comfortably Numb**  
_por Joy S. Lemon  
-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Isso aqui não é meu. E se fosse as pessoas logo perceberiam, pois Lordes das Trevas não teriam finais esdrúxulos batendo 'papo' com pessoas com síndrome de heroísmo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3** – _Nada é por acaso_.

A primeira impressão de Severus foi que se existisse algum Deus, ele não gosta muito dele.

O rapaz era ainda mais bonito naquela distância. Seu coração por algum motivo começou a bater descompassado. Era como se aquelas esmeraldas o hipnotizassem e ele não soubesse muito bem o que fazer.

- Está atrasado – foi o que conseguiu dizer. Claud pegou o celular para checar as horas e franziu o cenho.

- Dois minutos, Severus. _Dois. Minutos_! – Claud bufou, mas logo voltou ao normal, como se aquilo sempre acontecesse. – Chupou limão outra vez? – O loiro sorria. – Já te disse para parar com esse habito terrível.

- Cale a boca – Severus sorriu de lado, e deu espaço para os dois entrarem. – Tempo é dinheiro, e sou eu quem está pagando.

- Você não é nada divertido – Claud escondeu as mãos nos bolsos. – Ah, esqueci de dizer. Esse aqui é Harry Potter, ele está trabalhando na _Dead Flowers_, agora.

- Já o tinha visto – Severus acenou com a cabeça. – Severus Snape.

- Muito prazer senhor Snape – Harry sorri, com as faces coradas.

- Você não é daqui é? – Pergunta Severus, indicando-lhes o sofá.

- Não. Sou de Londres – Harry coça a cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos desgrenhados por natureza.

- Londres... – repete Severus ainda de pé. – E o que veio fazer aqui nesse fim de mundo?

- Me esconder – o rapaz deixa escapar um sorriso sincero.

- Vou buscar um pouco de chá – Severus ignora a resposta. Os olhos negros sorriem, enquanto ele deixa a sala com o mínimo de barulho.

_**-º-º-**_

- Ele gostou de você – diz Claud, se acomodando no sofá.

Harry ficou olhando a porta, pela qual o outro acabara de sair. Seu coração estava acelerado, e as mãos suavam. Mas ele fingiu calma e começou a prestar atenção na decoração da casa. Apesar do ambiente ser escuro, era inegavelmente elegante, e por algum motivo aconchegante. A lareira estava acesa amenizando o frio que fazia do lado de fora.

Os olhos verdes correram por todo o recinto, era tudo impecável, como se uma pessoa extremamente metódica morasse ali, talvez esse fosse o caso. Tinham quadros nas paredes, estantes apinhadas de livros, e fotos sobre a lareira. A sala estava sendo iluminada por três luminárias além do fogo crepitante. Harry viu algo familiar no canto mais escuro e sorriu quando a forma de um piano formou-se em suas retinas.

- Sirvam-se – Harry voltou seus olhos para Snape, e sentiu suas entranhas revirarem-se quando seus olhos se encontraram num átimo de segundo. Ele mesmo segurava uma xícara bem firme em seus longos dedos. Sentando na poltrona a sua frente.

- O senhor toca? – Harry apontou para o piano. Uma sobrancelha negra elevou-se e Severus acompanhou o dedo do rapaz.

- Tocava... – ele fez uma pausa e voltou seus olhos para os dois homens, e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, não toco.

O clima pareceu esfriar como se o inverno estivesse ali com eles tomando um chazinho. Harry empertigou-se, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num tique nervoso.

- Desculpe se disse algo que não deveria... – seus olhos abaixaram para a xícara em suas mãos.

- Não disse. – Severus levantou-se. – Claud, vamos logo fazer o que você veio fazer. – Claud o segue num pulo.

- Nós já voltamos Harry.

_**-º-º-**_

Ela estava escutando tudo ali do topo da escada, correu para seu quarto quando os dois subiram e se trancaram no escritório. Annie desceu os degraus rapidamente, sem fazer barulho, e ficou olhando o rapaz sentado no sofá, bebendo chá. Ela foi se aproximando devagar, sem ele perceber.

- Olá de novo Harry Potter – disse ela ainda na penumbra.

- Merda... – Harry levou um susto e derramou um pouco de chá quente em sua mão. – Desculpe, mas quem é... você! – Annie sorriu e sentou-se na mesma poltrona em que seu pai estivera.

- Eu mesma – ela sorri. – Como vai?

- Bem... Mas não sabia que você morava aqui – diz Harry secando a mão em seu casaco verde escuro. – Ele é seu parente?

- Sim, meu pai. E o que você faz aqui Harry Potter? – Annie começou a arrumar seus lisos cabelos negros que estavam partidos ao meio perfeitamente.

- Por favor, me chame de Harry – ele voltou a beber seu chá. - Vim com Claud.

- Ah... claro. Então vocês estão _saindo?_ – Os olhos negros de Annie refletiam as chamas, e brilhavam conforme a dança.

- Não, não estamos. Bem, sim. Mas é só por hoje. – Harry coça a cabeça, um tanto confuso. E Annie ri, achando graça.

- Você é engraçado Harry.

Ela o achava bonito. Um pouco lento, mas bonito. Annie gostava como as chamas da lareira refletiam nos óculos redondos e ridículos que ele usava. Achava engraçado como as faces dele coravam com facilidade. Ele parecia ser mais frágil do que ela. E isso a agradou.

Annie percebeu que Harry era uma boa pessoa, que ele tinha uma alma clara, sem grandes borrões. As pessoas teimam em subestimar as crianças, mas são elas as grandes donas da verdade, são elas quem percebem, as coisas mais simples, aquilo que muitos não querem perceber, por medo ou vergonha.

Foi olhando nos olhos verdes parcialmente escondidos, que ela percebeu. Percebeu que o rapaz era triste. Que ele não teve muitos momentos bons, e que procurava uma felicidade inalcançável, sem saber muito bem por que, ela quis ajudá-lo a encontrá-la.

Annie Snape levantou com suavidade e caminho ao canto mais escuro da sala, sentando na frente do piano.

- Você gosta de música Harry? – Mas antes que ele pudesse responder ela já movia seus dedos languidamente tocando uma peça qualquer de _Liszt_.

_**-º-º-**_

Sua vida nem sempre foi colorida como é agora. Já existiram momentos completamente cinza. Momentos em que a única evidencia de estar vivo, era a agonia que sentia em sua alma enegrecida. Em algumas noites ele ainda acordava assustado, emergindo de seus pesadelos verdadeiros. Eram suas lembranças, suas fraquezas, o que lhe fazia mal.

Claud se considerava um ser humano vivido. O tipo de pessoa que já passou o inferno e conseguiu superar as dores torturantes. Ele já fora estuprado, espancado, e quase levado à morte mais de uma vez. Mas mesmo assim tinha ganas pela vida. Ele fugiu, conheceu pessoas, e cresceu, como um ser humano digno.

Ele era o tipo de pessoa que não se deixava surpreender com facilidade. Tinha sempre uma carta sob a manga, e sabia ler muito bem a maioria das pessoas. Com exceção de Severus. Ele era um mistério sobre duas pernas. O ser humano mais intrigante que conhecera. O tipo que instigava sua curiosidade. Ele não gostava _muito_ do homem, apenas o achava interessante.

E era extremamente intrigante o modo como as mãos dele contorciam-se nervosamente. Como os olhos estavam focados em nenhum lugar específico. Como a boca crispava, formando uma quase linha.

Claud ficou curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Nunca tinha visto o homem tão livre de máscaras. Sem as costumeiras barreiras.

- Quem é ele realmente? – A voz grave de Severus soou pelo escritório silencioso.

- Eu realmente não sei – ele esticou a mão e começou a brincar com a pequena bola de borracha que ficava sobre a mesa. – Ele apenas apareceu e pediu emprego, e eu dei. Fui com a cara do rapaz.

- Sei muito bem quais foram suas intenções... – Os olhos negros estreitaram-se.

- Não me venha com essas suas indiretas, muito diretas, senhor Snape, nós dois sabemos que não preciso me relacionar com mais ninguém – os olhos azuis brilhavam de um jeito estranho.

- Sim, me desculpe – Severus passou a mão nos cabelos presos, soltando-os logo depois. – Tem alguma coisa nesse rapaz, e não sei o que é.

- Talvez você saiba – Claud ergueu seus olhos azuis para encarar os negros. – Só não quer admitir.

- Pegue logo essa droga e leve-a de uma vez. – Severus lhe entrega um envelope pardo.

- Quando vocês vão parar com essa criancice? – Claud levanta-se e segura bem firme o envelope junto a seu peito.

- Quando ele resolver crescer. – Severus continua sentado olhando algum ponto inexistente na parede.

- Você sabe que ele te ama como um pai – diz Claud sem qualquer afetação. – Não adianta brigar por besteiras.

- Certo – ele olha para Claud com ar resignado. – Diga para ele vir almoçar aqui comigo, no domingo.

- Diga você – diz Claud segurando a maçaneta da porta. – Se não percebeu, já inventaram o _telefone._

_**-º-º-**_

-_Maldito..._ – esbravejou Severus.

Ele se levanta e deixa o escritório novamente escuro. A luz da rua entrava pelos filetes da persiana, deixando tudo mais solitário e vazio.

Ele saí, trancando a porta com cuidado. Desce as escadas vagarosamente e ouve uma melodia conhecida. Um som que a muito não escutava e que sentira saudades.

Annie estava sentada na bancada, deslizando seus dedos pelas teclas do piano. Ela tocava desde seus sete anos, e fazia como se tivesse nascido para fazer aquilo. Ele mesmo ficava surpreso com a facilidade com que sua garotinha memorizava uma peça e a moldava conforme seu estilo.

Claud não estava na sala, ou em qualquer outro cômodo da casa. Mas encostado no piano estava Harry Potter maravilhado com o que ouvia. Ele sorria sincero, e mesmo não podendo ver, Severus tinha a certeza que seus olhos de esmeralda estavam brilhando como duas estrelas fosforescentes.

Severus teve a certeza que Annie tramava algo em sua cabecinha, ela só tocava para duas pessoas em toda a face da terra, ele próprio e _Draco_. Não seria um estranho a mudar isso.

Talvez ele estivesse errado. Talvez aquele rapaz fosse muito mais intrigante e interessante do que julgava ser. Talvez ele teria cativado sua filha, e olhando-o sorrir completamente desarmado Severus entendeu o motivo. E foi seu coração quem lhe avisou...

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_

Desculpem os dias de atraso, pessoal!  
É que me entreguei completamente a um livro, e não estava me sentindo muito segura quanto a escrever esse capítulo... A história está começando a criar vida, e tenho que confessar que isso me assusta um pouco. Eu sinto como se nunca estivesse bom o suficiente...  
Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz! A Annie é uma figura mesmo... bem, cá está o capítulo e abrigada pelo apoio! Beijão.

**Roberta:** Você não é lenta, eu que não explico direito!  
Hahaha... pois é, a Annie é bem esperta e perceptiva, e não é só com o Severus. Eu a acho extremamente divertida, e madura. Gosto da forma como ela pensa, não só sobre as_inclinações_ do pai, mas também sobre suas_vítimas_. A mãe dela? Só posso dizer que as duas não são nada parecidas, nada mesmo.  
É mais ou menos isso, mas você está na pista certa, de como eles se "conhecem". Não sei se esclareci alguma coisa... mas dei algumas pistas (quase imperceptíveis)...  
Seu e-mail não apareceu... faz o seguinte, me mande um e-mail e depois respondo mandam-lhe a imagem, ok?  
Beijão, querida!!!

**Tety Potter-Malfoy** Obrigada, pela força e espero que continue gostando! Grande beijo...!

**Miyu Amamyia** Cá está o capítulo seguinte! Mas por favor acalme-se... (o.O) Mas pode xingar a vontade... xD Beijos!

_Deixem-me Reviews dizendo o que estão achando!  
Grande beijo e até a próxima..._


	5. Capítulo IV

**Comfortably Numb**  
_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Meu? Nem nos meus sonhos mais malignos! Acho que não conseguiria dormir, com tantas mortes sobre os ombros...

* * *

**Capítulo 4** – _Contrastes._

Ele estava sentindo a alma leve, sentia como se pudesse levitar, os dedos tocavam o mogno negro do instrumento, enquanto seus olhos verdes focavam-se na pequena menina ali sentada, dedilhando notas como se fosse algo divino.

Seu coração batia acompanhando a música, Harry não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas sentia-se envolvido, como se aquela melodia pudesse entrar por cada um de seus poros e acariciá-lo, de uma forma íntima.

As expressões de Annie mudavam conforme tocava, Harry pôde perceber que para ela aquilo era muito mais do que música, algo mais do que puramente som. Era uma entrega completa, como se uma fusão acontecesse toda ver que ela tocava uma das teclas.

A melodia foi ficando mais calma, e o som se esvaindo aos poucos. Annie permaneceu parada, com os dedos imóveis sobre as teclas. Como se quisesse manter a conexão por mais algum tempo. Harry continuava fitando-a, esperando o passo seguinte. Ela apenas o olhou serenamente, e sorriu.

- Fazia tempo que eu não tocava... – disse a garota, com uma expressão dolorida, parecendo bem mais velha do que realmente era.

- Mas você toca muito bem! – Comentou o rapaz com entusiasmo. – Nunca vi alguém tocar tão bem assim... meu padrinho também toca, ou pelo menos tenta.

- Ah, você tem padrinho? Qual o nome...

- Annie? – A voz rouca, e grave de Severus, atravessa o cômodo, chegando aos ouvidos sensíveis de ambos.

Harry logo se vira, para fitar o homem mais velho, sentindo o coração acelerar novamente.

- Estou feliz que tenha voltado a tocar – diz Severus, aproximando-se dos dois. – Mas já não está na hora de crianças dormirem? – Ele acaricia os cabelos da filha, e beija seu rosto.

- Então você também deveria dormir papai – diz Annie, com um sorriso torto. Recebendo um olhar gelado de seu pai, e um risinho abafado de Harry, que logo o disfarçou com uma tosse, muito seca. – Até depois, Harry. Boa noite, pai.

Ela se levanta com rapidez e agilidade, e sai correndo para chegar mais rápido em seu quarto.

- Essas crianças... – Severus virasse para encarar os olhos verdes de Harry. – Vejo que conheceu minha filha, senhor Potter.

- Bem, sim. Na verdade já nos conhecíamos... – responde o rapaz, fazendo uma das sobrancelhas do homem a sua frente erguer-se.

- Conheciam-se...? – Severus toca o mogno do piano numa leve caricia, fazendo Harry se arrepiar.

- Sim... por acaso nos esbarramos na rua, e depois ela veio à livraria.

- Entendo... Aceita beber algo, senhor Potter – pergunta ele, atravessando a sala.

- Ah... por favor, me chame de Harry – o rapaz acompanha o outro com os olhos. – Não, obrigado, o Claud ainda demora?

- Provavelmente – responde Snape. – Pois ele já se foi.

Harry parecia confuso, coçando a cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos negros.

- Então, é melhor ir embora... já está tarde, e vou trabalhar amanhã.

- Certo.

Eles foram até a entrada, e ficaram parados na porta, fitando-se. Harry não entendia como um homem poderia mexer tanto com ele, nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Ele murmurou um '_boa noite_' constrangido, e atravessou a rua. Harry não viu o homem mais velho fechar a porta, e nem o sorriso em seus lábios quando o fez.

_**-º-º-**_

Ela estava sentindo-se bem. Muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Seus dedos formigavam, e o coração parecia dar pulinhos de felicidade.

Seu quarto tinha apenas o abajur aceso, e a cortina balançava acompanhando a dança do vendo. Ela andou devagar até a janela, e a fechou. Estava frio _demais_. Apesar da pequena gostar dessa estação, se expor assim, era como pedir para adoecer.

Annie sentou-se em sua cama, vislumbrando o quarto parcialmente escuro. Foi até a mesa de cabeceira, e abriu a primeira gaveta. Lá no fundo, sob a lanterna, estava escondido um caderno com as iniciais_A.S_. ornamentando a capa negra. Ela o pegou cuidadosamente, abrindo onde o marcador indicava. As costumeiras letras bem desenhadas, davam lugar a garranchos e alguns pingos, ela passou os dedos na página sentindo uma pontada no peito, mas logo a virou e pegou uma caneta no mesmo lugar onde seu diário estivera, começando a escrever.

"_Hoje eu toquei de novo. Pensei que não conseguiria, mas me senti segura e pronta para voltar. _

_Harry é meu novo amigo, ele é um pouco tonto, mas também parece ser legal. Ele gostou de me ouvir, eu o deixei ouvir. Vou tentar juntar ele e o papai. Acho que eles se gostam. Agora eu vou dormir, não sei quando volto a escrever._

_Ps: Draco não vem aqui há meses, sinto a falta dele..." _

Annie guardou o caderno no mesmo lugar de sempre, deslizou para debaixo de suas cobertas e apagou a luz do abajur. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos de ébano, antes que ela fosse sugada para a inconsciência.

_**-º-º-**_

Severus tinha acabado de sair do banho, os cabelos negros e lisos caiam soltos, formando um véu ao redor de seu rosto pálido. Ele segurava uma dose de Whisky, e via o fogo crepitar, numa dança envolvente.

Seus pensamentos estavam num certo rapaz de olhos verdes. Ele tentava puxar pela memória, de onde conhecia o rapaz, onde teria ouvido seu sobrenome _Potter_. Um alarme irritante soou, sobressaltando-o, ele _detestava_ aquele som horrível.

- Alô – disse seco.

- _Severus?_ – Snape logo reconheceu a voz arrastada, abafada pelo aparelho.

- Draco, que surpresa – responde ele, debochado.

- _Como surpresa? Não foi você quem pediu que eu ligasse? –_Severus franziu o cenho. – _Claud disse que você não sabe mexer no telefone... _

- Filho da... – ele se interrompe, bebendo o liquido âmbar. – Aquele idiota não sabe de nada! – Respondeu ácido. – Mas foi bom você ter ligado, eu ia fazê-lo de qualquer forma – ele se ajeita na poltrona. – Já está na hora de acabar com essa coisa ridícula. Venha almoçar conosco nesse domingo.

- _Severus, eu não sei se devo_ – a voz do rapaz era indecisa. –_ Como ela está? _

- Annie está muito bem, senhor Malfoy – respondeu o homem mais velho, exasperado. – Deixe de criancices e venha ver a menina, ela sente sua falta.

_- Eu falei coisas que não deveria... não sei como olhá-la. Ou mesmo para você _– Draco respirou fundo. – _Mas agora eu entendi como as coisas aconteceram, é só que não sei se ela pode me perdoar. _

- Ela já o fez – ele deu uma última golada. – Annie não puxou a mim nesse aspecto. O problema não é perdoar e sim esquecer. Você tem que se preocupar com isso.

- _Tudo bem, vou almoçar com vocês... mas só se fizer aquele strogonoff que eu gosto – _Severus solta um riso curto.

- Mimado como sempre.

_- Algumas coisas nunca mudam, padrinho. _

- Boa noite, Draco.

_- Boa noite._

Snape continuou sentado em sua poltrona favorita, admirando o fogo, com o fantasma de um sorriso nos lábios.

_**-º-º-**_

- Muito bom dia, Harry! – Diz Claud, abrindo a porta de vidro e entrando na_ Dead Flowers_, tão exuberante quanto uma bola de neve.

Harry que estava com o cotovelo apoiado no balcão escorrega e bate o queixo. Ele estava completamente distraído, resultado de uma noite mal dormida.

- Bom dia? – Ele pergunta, acariciando o queixo. – Como você pôde me deixar lá, e ir embora?

- Oh... desculpe, meu rapaz – responde Claud, atravessando o balcão e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, solidário com seu sofrimento. – Não me diga que Severus abusou de você... – ele diz num rompante, levando sua mão a boca. – Não acredito, logo ele, que é tão comedido... é dessa forma que conhecemos as pessoas.

- Não, claro que não! – Disse Harry, corando até os fios do cabelo. – Não aconteceu nada.

- Não fique nervoso Harry, estava só brincando... – Claud sorri largamente, e se aproxima da orelha do rapaz. – Mas bem que você queria... não é?

- Eu...? Não...! – Claud começa a gargalhar e deixa Harry mais vermelho.

- Bem, estou indo agora, não volto mais, então pode fechar as cinco e tranque tudo direitinho – ele abana a mão e sai, sem dizer mais nada.

Harry fica com a boca arreganhada, sem entender patavinas. Que patrão mais estranho o rapaz tinha arranjado. Ele sorri depois de alguns minutos achando graça na cena. Claud era realmente muito esquisito.

O sininho da porta toca, indicando um cliente e Harry vira-se para atendê-lo.

- Olá, Harry – diz uma voz, conhecida.

- Annie, bom dia – ele sorri, para a menina. – E o que vai ser hoje?

- Ah... eu não quero nada, mas meu pai vai comprar um desses jornais. Ele está no mercado, e já vem... – Harry cora um pouco, lembrando-se do comentário de Claud, mas balança a caneca, tratando de esquecer. – Lá está ele.

Harry vê o homem entrar pela porta de vidro, segurando algumas sacolas, os cabelos escuros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, deixando alguns fios soltos, e usava uma gola alta negra que marcava seus ombros largos.O coração do rapaz disparou.

- Bom dia, _Harry_ – diz Severus, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Pode me dar um desses jornais?

- Bom dia, senhor Snape. – Harry pega um dos jornais, quase o deixando cair. Fazendo Annie rir.

- Você é engraçado Harry – a menina sorri verdadeiramente, e ele dá um sorriso amarelo. – Papai, chame o Harry para almoçar conosco amanhã também.

- É uma boa idéia, querida – Severus encara os olhos verdes. – Tem planos para amanhã?

- Na verdade, não... – responde ele, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Então venha almoçar conosco – Snape deixa o dinheiro no balcão e pega seu jornal. – E pare de me chamar assim, me chame apenas de Severus.

Harry assenti positivamente, não confiando muito em sua voz.

- Nos vemos amanhã, _Harry_.

Olhos negros e verdes se encontram, uma última vez antes que o homem vestido de negro e sua filhinha passassem pela porta de vidro e sumissem de sua vista.

Agora Harry tinha certeza, ele estava apaixonado.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_  
Desculpem a demora!  
O capitulo não teve ação nenhuma, mas foi difícil de escrever, na verdade eu o reescrevi duas vezes, pois tive que tomar cuidado com algumas informações plantadas... espero que tenham gostado, eu não gostei muito, mas é a opinião de vocês que vale!  
Outra coisa... a fic está sem betagem, por isso me desculpem os erros. 

**Srta.Kinomoto**– Sim, a Annie é perceptiva até demais... hehe. Pois é menina, no próximo capítulo ele vai dar o ar de sua graça! Bem... pode se dizer que eles estão juntos. Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse também, continue acompanhando! Beijos.

**Sora Black**** –** Pois é... são todos misteriosos... Cá está o capítulo, com um pouquinho atraso... espero que goste. Snarry \o/ kissus.

**Roberta – **Antes de qualquer coisa, eu adoro os seus Reviews!  
Oh, não, não. O Harry não é filho do Severus...! Também assustei agora...  
Sim, eles estavam falando do Draco. Você viu... ele é ciumento.  
Ta bom, vou dizer, mas só por que isso está me fazendo mal, xD! Ele conheceu a turminha toda...  
Hahaha... adorei essa definição do seu pai! Sou um pouco escorregadia né? Vou tentar melhorar...  
A Annie é assim mesmo, adoro essa menina, eu particularmente gosto de fazer personagens originais, afinal comecei assim...  
Pois é... o Claud, é outro personagem que quero trabalhar. Na verdade, o Harry não está fugindo de algo especifico, ele está fugindo da vida que levava, não quero fantasiar muito com essas coisas, não vai ter pessoas realmente más, na trama (pelo menos por agora). O Severus vê a Lily nos olhos do Harry, mas não se ligou ainda, ou não quer se ligar...  
Oh, nem demorei, até respondi algumas!  
Beijão querida, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Miyu Amamyia**** –** Tudo bem querida, entendo esse seu sentimento, passo por isso muitas vezes, pode ficar tranqüila! E tenho que dizer que quase me descabelo, ainda mais se o negócio ta pegando fogo, quando eu vejo que acabou, eu surto! Entendo o seu problema, e ele também é um problema pra mim! Então somos as duas loucas! Quanto a ser humana... não tenho tanta certeza xD!  
Vou ler as suas fics, e depois te mando reviews dizendo o que achei, ok? (É sempre bom fazer propaganda!) Beijão!!!

_No próximo capítulo teremos a aparição de um loiro e seus cabelos muito sedosos!_

Até a próxima pessoal!  
Agora vou comer algumas tortas... "_E ela era linda... lá, lá, lá"_


	6. Capítulo V

**Comfortably Numb**  
_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Eles vão ser meus só quando, o tio Voldie olhar bem dentro dos olhos do Dumbledore e dizer, - você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, meu feijãozinho de todos os sabores! - Uí!

* * *

**Capítulo 5** – _Encontro das águas. _

Seus olhos latejavam, a coluna doía. Ele estava cansado, sentindo o corpo pesado, mas não poderia parar nem por um segundo. Não ousava verificar as horas, sabia que se o fizesse se arrependeria, tinha outras coisas a fazer, outras preocupações. Mas não poderia parar, não no momento em que tudo estava tão fresco em sua mente.

Os dedos deslizavam pelas teclas, rápidos, precisos, ágeis. Marcando nelas seus desejos, as vontades. Os cabelos estavam soltos, os óculos de aros simples escorregando pelo nariz avantajado. Mesmo estando concentrado, ele sabia que precisava parar.

Uma hora depois ele continuava ali, sentado, movendo apenas os dedos e os olhos. Ele ouviu o barulho da chuva, e sentia uma agradável sensação arrepiante assolar seu corpo. Estava ficando cada vez mais frio. Ele adorava essa época do ano. Mesmo a odiando...

Quando parou ao fim de sua escrita, olhou o relógio e percebeu que ficara ali, submerso em seu próprio mundo por quase doze horas. Estralou os dedos, salvou o trabalho e se levantou para esticar as pernas.

À madrugada havia começado a pouco, era domingo enfim. Um frio subiu por sua espinha lembrando-lhe os visitantes do dia. Ele não entendia como um garoto podia cativá-lo tanto, impregnar-se em sua mente tão profundamente.

A casa estava silenciosa, escura e aconchegante. Severus caminhou pelo corredor e abriu a porta do quarto da filha, ela estava dormindo como um anjo, encolhida, abraçada com seu urso de pelúcia. Ele olhou-a ternamente, sentindo o coração calmo. Snape se culpava por não ficar o tempo necessário com ela, e sentia uma pontada no peito apenas em pensar que ela poderia odiá-lo. Annie era tudo o que ele tinha, o que lhe fazia bem.

Acariciou os cabelos lisos e negros, ajeitou as cobertas e plantou um beijo suave em sua têmpora. Severus sabia que deitada naquela cama estava sua maior riqueza, a única coisa que tinha orgulho de ter feito na vida.

Saiu sem fazer barulho, encostando a porta novamente. A chuva tinha aumentado, deixando tudo ainda mais agradável, o som das gotas batendo no solo era como uma música nostálgica. Severus sentiu o peito doer.

Ele tomou um banho rápido e se embrenhou sob o edredom, aconchegado e relaxado ele dormiu, pensando que ainda lhe faltava algo, mas que não demoraria muito a chegar.

_**-º-º-**_

- Escute... apenas escute – sua voz estava um pouco alterada, mas respirou fundo para normalizá-la. – Eu não vou voltar. Não adianta pedir, não vou fazer isso, estou bem aqui. Eu me cansei de ser o centro das atenções, cansei de ver as pessoas me olhando com pena, e não adianta dizer o contrário, você sabe que estou certo. Eu sei que vocês me amam e eu também os amo, mas entenda é difícil voltar e ter que enfrentar tudo outra vez. Eu não sou essa fortaleza que todos pensam, não sou forte... – ele engoliu em seco. – não sou...

- _Harry... Harry, apenas... _

- Não, Mione, não insista. Não quero voltar... já disse que estou bem aqui. Até arrumei um emprego, conheci pessoas legais – disse Harry, passando a mão nos cabelos, num gesto impaciente.

- _Nós sentimos sua falta... _

- Também estou com saudades... mas não dá para voltar. Pensei que você entendesse...

- _Eu entendo Harry, mas..._

- Mas? Mas nada Mione, você sabe como me sentia quando era tratado como um pobre coitado, que havia perdido os pais de um jeito trágico, e que ainda era lembrado. Como acha que me sinto sendo apontado na rua? Como acha que me sinto sendo rejeitado pela família que me acolheu como um filho apenas por ser _gay?_ Não venha me dizer que todos esqueceram! Pois eu não esqueci, e talvez nunca esqueça, ainda lembro da expressa enojada deles, quando viram que estava beijando Charlie. Me chamaram de _bicha_, e disseram que fui eu quem influenciou o filho deles. O que é bem mentira, você sabe. Só vocês dois ficaram do meu lado.

- _Eu sei de tudo isso. Sei como você se sente, mas queria te dizer uma coisa, não ouse me interromper novamente –_ disse Hermione Granger, severa. _– Sirius estava te procurando. Quando soube o que aconteceu quase matou todos nós, se não fosse por Remus, os Weasleys teriam sido extintos_ – e Harry sabia como isso era difícil. _– Agora escute Harry, ele quer saber onde você está. Ele está preocupado..._

- E onde ele estava todo esse tempo? Viajando e se divertindo? Sinto a falta dele, não posso negar, mas não quero vê-lo...

- _Mas Harry, ele... _

- Mione, tenho que desligar, trabalhei o dia todo, e estou cansado... – disse o rapaz numa voz monótona.

- _Argh... como você é teimoso_! – rosnou ela. – _Está se alimentando bem? Parou de ter pesadelos? Qualquer coisa me ligue..._

- Eu sei, eu sei... mande um abraço para o Ron, e diga que estou bem.

- _Pode deixar, apenas se cuide. _

- Certo... e Mione?

- _Humm?_

- Eu amo você...

- _Eu também meu amigo... eu também._

Quando Harry desligou o telefone sentiu as entranhas queimarem, foi para a cama sem tomar banho, tirar os sapatos ou mesmo o casaco, ele estava muito, muito cansado.

_**-º-º-**_

Ele se debatia, estava suando, imagens distorcidas passavam por sua cabeça em forma de _flash Back_ ele voltara ao passado, vira novamente as mesmas cenas dolorosas, seus anos obscuros. Lembrou de coisas que queria esquecer. Esqueceu de coisa que lembrava... e viu no meio de tudo isso duas esmeraldas o fitando. Eram os olhos dela que ele via. Era ela quem sempre estivera ali dentro dele, mas que por motivos variados tinha ficado soterrada no fundo de sua mente. Ele a via, e agora tudo fazia sentido.

- Lily! – gritou Severus, com a mão estendida no ar. Ele estava suando, tremendo e sentindo-se um lixo. Há anos não tinha aquele sonho, há tempos não pensava nos anos em que a morte fora sua única certeza. Sentiu medo, agonia e logo depois sentiu crescer dentro de si um ódio que não lembrava que estivesse ali. _– Potter!_

Um relâmpago iluminou o quarto escuro, e logo depois o barulho cortante se fez ouvir, ele abriu e fechou os olhos tentando guardar dentro de si aquele sentimento. Quando viu parada na porta uma menina de cabelos e olhos negros tão parecidos com os seus.

- Vem cá... – ele a chamou baixinho estendendo a mão.

Ela andou incerta pelo quarto escuro, mas saiu correndo quando outro trovão estourou no céu, entrou debaixo das cobertas com rapidez e aconchegou-se nos braços do pai.

- Pesadelo? – perguntou ele, numa voz macia. Ela apenas abanou a cabeça positivamente. – Eu também...

Ele a abraçou como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, dor no coração. Uma incerteza tão grande, que o dilacerava. _Harry Potter_, o garoto, era filho dele, mas Severus por algum motivo não conseguiu odiá-lo, pois ele também era filho _dela._

_**-º-º-**_

Quando ela abriu os olhos estava sozinha na cama de seu pai. Lembrava-se de ter acordado no meio da noite e correr para o quarto dele. Estava com medo que ele não estivesse lá, ficou com medo dele a ter deixado também... Mas não. Severus estava lá, e aconchegou-a fazendo com esquecesse do medo.

Annie colocou as perninhas para fora da cama, e calçou suas pantufas negras, saindo a passos largos. A chuva tinha ido embora, era o sol quem lhe dava _bom dia._

Quando desceu as escadas sentiu um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha. Sorriu. Estava tudo em seu lugar.

Severus estava parado em frente a pia, cortando alguma coisa, um avental preso na cintura, e os cabelos bem presos, num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca... – disse ele, virando e encarando-a.

- Bom dia... – respondeu ela, esfregando os olhos.

- Já escovou os dentes? – perguntou, virando-se novamente, para voltar a picar o que quer que fosse.

- Não... – ela encarou as costas do pai, sabendo o que viria depois. Sem dizer mais nada subiu as escadas e foi ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo e trocou o pijama por um vestido vermelho. Quando desceu novamente, e foi até a cozinha, seu café estava posto sobre a mesa, torrada com geléia de amora e leite com chocolate.

- Vermelho... – disse Severus torcendo nariz. – Não tinha outra cor?

- O que a de errado? – perguntou Annie, mordendo uma torrada. – Eu gosto de vermelho.

Ele fez uma careta e Annie sorriu. Sabia muito bem que Severus não gostava de vermelho. Ela fazia isso só para provocá-lo, era divertido. E o vermelho não era tão ruim assim.

Quando terminou pôs-se de pé num pulo. E já ia saindo quando ouviu o pai lhe chamar.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou ele numa voz grave.

- Na casa do Harry - disse ela, com naturalidade. Fazendo o homem virar-se rapidamente para encará-la.

- Na casa de quem? – perguntou ele.

- Na casa do Harry – repetiu a menina, apoiando o peso em um dos pés. – Está ficando surdo papai?

- Ouço muito bem – respondeu amargo, virando-se novamente. – Quero saber o que vai fazer lá.

- Visitar – disse simplesmente.

- E como sabe onde ele mora? – perguntou Severus, começando a cortar o frango.

- Ah... eu sei de muitas coisas... – respondeu ela, saindo e deixando uma grande interrogação na cabeça do homem.

_**-º-º-**_

Harry acordou com um barulho insistente. Um barulho que ele amaldiçoou veementemente. Levantou meio tonto, e desceu as escadas quase rolando nos degraus. Quando chegou a porta, nem se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era, tratou logo de abri-la.

- Ah Annie... é você – disse deixando a pequena entrar, voltando para subir as escadas. Ele virou-se rapidamente como se estivesse finalmente acordado de um sono profundo. – Annie?!

- Bom dia, Harry - cumprimentou ela, ainda parada na porta. – Desculpe ter te acordado.

- Bom dia. Não tem problema... – respondeu, ajeitando os óculos tortos no rosto. Olhou para baixo e viu que estava vestido como no dia anterior. Bufou e olhou para a menina a sua frente. – A que devo a honra.

- Vim te visitar e buscar também – respondeu ela, sorrindo. – Já são quase onze horas, deveria ter avisado que viria, aí você poderia dormir até mais tarde...

- Não tem problema, mas como sabia onde eu morava? – Ele foi até a sala com Annie em seus calcanhares.

- Te vi pela janela ontem, acho que estava chegando – ela sentou-se no sofá.

- Provavelmente... – disse ele, esfregando os olhos e sentindo um gosto horrível na boca. – Você pode esperar aqui até que eu tome um banho?

- Claro... – disse, dando um sorriso torto. – Afinal está precisando.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Ele gostava dela, era tão espontânea e direta... tão nova, mas mesmo assim tão esperta.

Tomou um banho rápido, não queria deixar sua _visita_ esperando. Colocou uma cal de moletom cinza, e uma camiseta branca, calçou seus tênis e desceu as escadas. Ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar como se não tivesse mexido um único músculo. Quando os olhos da garotinha o fitaram, se arregalaram tanto que Harry temeu ter de procurá-los mais tarde em seu tapete.

- Harry! – exclamou ela, chegando perto. – Vai vestir isso?!

- Sim... – respondeu sem entender nada.

- Eu achei que fosse tonto, mas não tanto! – disse ela, colocando a mão no queixo, e fazendo o rapaz franzir o cenho. – Como quer conquistá-lo assim? – perguntou, virando-se de costas.

- Co-conquistar? – devolveu a pergunta gaguejando.

- Sim, conquistar... acho que as pessoas estão surdas ultimamente... – disse para si mesma. – Vamos lá em cima ver algo melhor para vestir.

Annie segurou a mão de Harry e começou a puxá-lo, escada a cima. Ele ficou embasbacado, olhando a garota conduzi-lo. Ela parou no meio do corredor e ele indicou o quarto. Ela entrou e o sentou a cama. Foi até o guarda roupas e o abriu.

- Humm... vamos ver. – disse ela, analisando. – Pegue isso, e isso aqui também, coloque esses sapatos... vamos deixe de moleza.

Sem entender muito bem o motivo ele a obedeceu, algo dentro de si disse em voz categórica, que não seria sensato contradizê-la.

_**-º-º-**_

Ele estava atrasado. Muito atrasado.

Pegou as chaves do carro, e os óculos escuros, enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca, e saiu correndo, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ele não gostava de se atrasar, ainda mais quando tinha um compromisso com o ser mais metódico que já botou os pés sobre a face da Terra. Desativou o alarme e entrou, analisando o cabelo loiro e sedoso no espelho retrovisor. Ele estava impecável como sempre.

Saiu pisando fundo. No máximo em meia hora estaria as portas de seu padrinho ranzinza.

Lembrou-se da última vez que vira Annie e sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele não gostava de crianças... elas eram remelentas, chatas, e insistentes. Annie era diferente, tão madura, tão segura de si, talvez por esse motivo gostasse tanto da garota. E se importasse tanto com ela.

Arrumou os óculos e tentou não pensar em nada importante. Não gostava de ficar se agoniando com as coisas. Tinha acabado de chegando quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso, ele o pegou e viu a mensagem de Claud, dizendo para ele não demorar, e quando terminasse para encontrá-lo em seu apartamento. Draco fez uma careta, mas depois sorriu. Não gostava que o controlassem, mas com _ele_ era diferente...

Desceu e rumou até a porta da frente, tocando a campainha de uma forma característica. Segurando até encher o saco. Severus abriu a porta e fulminou-o com os olhos negros.

- Está atrasado – disse dando passagem ao loiro.

- Eu sei – Draco passou, e esperou que o padrinho fechasse a porta.

- É bom vê-lo Draco – disse Snape, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Também é bom vê-lo, Severus. Apenas não me venha com abraços ou nada parecido – Disse Draco com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sabemos que isso não vai acontecer – respondeu, dando um sorriso torto.

Severus começou a andar em direção a sala, e Draco o seguiu. Quase caiu quando um par de braços pulou em seu pescoço, ele a segurou e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Draco... – Annie escondia o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Ei... tudo bem? – perguntou, abaixando na altura dela e segurando seu rosto. Ela assentiu e sorriu largamente.

- Draco, queria lhe apresentar nosso vizinho... – disse Severus, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Draco se levantou sorrindo, mas quando os olhos grises se encontraram com os verdes, qualquer traço de felicidade ou mesmo cortesia, sumiu completamente de sua face aristocrática.

-_Potter..._ – disse quase cuspindo o nome.

-_ Malfoy?_ – perguntou Harry, atônito.

Annie tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, e Severus matinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

Aquele almoço não ia dar certo...

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_

Olá, estrelinhas! – Ha lá Willy Wonka.

Estou muito engraçadinha esses dias... mais seriedade Lemon... mais seriedade.

Bem, primeiramente quero me desculpar, escrevi strogonoff errado no capítulo anterior, já está devidamente arrumado.

Segundamente (hehe), queria saber o porquê de ter sido abandonada no capítulo anterior! (Joy tendo crises depressivas)... Só recebi dois Reviews – certo que o da Roberta vale por muitos – não sou digna de receber vossos comentários?! (Se descabelando) Ok, ok... deixando dramade lado... xD quero agradecer quem está lendo, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, escrito de uma única vez (hoje!) isso é muito raro de acontecer, por isso não se acostumem... hehe.

Terceiramente,_ aff_, o nome do capítulo é uma música do Jorge Vercilo, créditos a ele!

**Roberta**– Olá, querida! - Que enorme! O.O

O Claud não é mau, é esperto isso sim! Foi fazer o dele, e deixou o Harry se virar! Ele não é puritano, é lesado mesmo! Hehe...  
Wow... assim não falo mais... brincadeira. Sim eles se conheceram, espero que esse capítulo tenha respondido a sua pergunta...

Não, não, no fundo ele ainda ama a mim! Brincadeira, também! Pois você está certíssima, novamente.

Isso eu não posso dizer, ainda. Mas você já deve imaginar o motivo da briga.  
É strogonoff (também escrevi errado), é gostoso, mas um pouco enjoativo, mas é bom. Na verdade nada de especial (xD).  
Usando as palavras da Annie, ele é um tanto tonto, sabe, demora a se ligar das coisas.  
Ok, não vou dizer nada... hehe.  
Ahh... não posso responder todas as suas perguntas, mas fique tranquila, um dia tudo ainda se encaixa!  
Então, já comprou o super-bonder? Comece a colar então!  
Respondi, e que bom que gostou das imagens! Pois é... até tenho algumas felizes e "quentes" deles, mas essas tristes são as mais bonitas...  
Adoro as suas suposições! Você não faz idéia de como elas ajudam no processo criativo! Hehe... mas agora tenho respondido mais suas perguntas.  
Pergunta respondida – off –

Não! Você é um doce! Peço desculpas se eu o fui, algumas vezes sou sem perceber...  
Hahaha... não, não bebi. Acontece que tinha visto o novo filme do Johnny Depp, que é um musical – bem inspirador diga-se de passagem – e as músicas não saiam da cabeça... Coitado do seu colega... mas ele está bem? Não ficou com sequelas?

Oh o dragão... mas ainda prefiro os morcegos... (xD) Beijão, querida!

**Tety Potter-Malfoy**– Essa paixão ainda pega fogo!  
Hehehe, você acha? Mas ela tá tão fraquinha... hehe. Eu acho que tenho um pé no mistério...  
- Levanta a mão afoita – eu quero, eu quero! – Bate com força na mesa... – Não quero, não quero... T.T  
Atualizei! Almoço só no próximo capítulo, ok? Ele é fofo apaixonado né? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!  
Beijão!!!

Bem, é isso aí pessoas, na próxima vamos ver no que dá esse almoço.  
E mandem Reviews!

Até mais!  
Kissus...


	7. Capítulo VI

**Comfortably Numb**  
_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x-  
_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Não, eles não são meus. Queria que ao menos um certo morcego fosse, mas não é...

_**Alerta**_ para cenas um tantinho 'quentes', na verdade nada muito_ quente_, mas cuidado, se você não gosta de ver dois caras se pegando, não leia...

* * *

**Capítulo 6** – _Então, vamos comer?_

Quando Harry se olhou no espelho não viu nada demais. Eram apenas as suas velhas roupas. As mesmas de sempre, aquelas com que ele passou momentos rotineiros, e outros nem tanto. Elas não eram especiais, não eram importantes.

Ele alisou as calças jeans negras e arrumou melhor o suéter verde escuro que moldava o peito e os braços. Passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes, e cravou o olhar novamente em sua figura exposta, bem ali ao alcance de uma de suas mãos. Annie estava sentada na cama olhando-o fixamente.

- Não é a roupa que faz uma pessoa... mas algumas vezes ajuda... – disse ela, inesperadamente. Fazendo o rapaz dar-lhe atenção.

Harry concordou, maneando a cabeça positivamente. Terminou de se arrumar conforme ela o havia instruído, passando um pouco do perfume que estava escondido no fundo do armário. E saiu sendo acompanhado de perto pela menina de olhos brilhantes.

Ele achava incrível a forma com que algumas crianças cresciam rápido, positivamente, claro. Pois a precocidade nem sempre era uma coisa boa. Sobre tudo, aquela pequena menina, de aparência doce. Parecia emanar uma maturidade que muitos não tinham... que ele mesmo não tinha. E isso era um pouco assustador.

Trancou a porta da frente para que pudessem ir de uma vez, e percebeu a forma com que a pequena abraçava o próprio corpo, sentindo frio. Ela usava apenas um vestido vermelho e um casaquinho da mesma cor. O rapaz segurou sua mão, e enviou-lhe um sorriso acolhedor, que fora retribuído da mesma forma. Eles atravessaram a rua.

- Espere aqui – sussurrou Annie, quando entraram no ambiente aquecido.

Ela subiu as escadas silenciosamente e desapareceu no andar superior. Harry tocou o próprio rosto, sentindo-o gelado. E não viu mal algum em ir até a sala e ficar perto da lareira, que deveria estar acesa.

Perguntou-se onde estaria o pai da menina, mas logo afastou o pensamento quando ao se aproximar viu as fotos que enfeitavam o ambiente. Quase todas de Annie, em momentos felizes, e outros nem tanto. Mas uma fotografia em especial chamou sua atenção. Severus bem mais jovem com uma expressão carrancuda, sendo abraçado amigavelmente pelos ombros por um homem de cabelos longos, loiros e platinados. Harry teve a impressão que conhecia aquele rosto de algum lugar.

- Não gosto de fotografias... e nem sei o motivo para _essa_ estar aí – disse uma voz rouca, próxima a seu ouvido.

O rapaz sentiu um frio subir por sua espinha antes de se virar e encarar os olhos de ônix que pareciam transpassar sua alma, tamanha era a sua intensidade.

- Desculpe... ir entrando assim... – disse Harry, confuso com as próprias palavras. – É que Annie disse...

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse Severus, dando mais um passo, fazendo Harry prender o ar. – Afinal eu o convidei...

Harry sentiu a face quente, o coração batendo a marteladas, e o estômago dando voltas, como se borboletas voassem lá dentro. Eles estavam tão próximos, que o rapaz podia sentir a respiração de Severus batendo em sua pele arrepiada. Ele já estava fechando os olhos, esperando os lábios finos do outro se colarem aos seus num toque provavelmente quente, quando sentiu a presença perto de si desaparecer. Harry virou rapidamente para o lado e viu o homem mais velho mexer no fogo crepitante com um sorriso torto.

Ele estava se sentindo o maior idiota do mundo, queria mandar aquele homem para o inferno... quando a campainha tocou, fazendo o clima esfriar consideravelmente.

Harry sentou-se num dos sofás com a cara fechada. Esperando que quem estivesse na porta tratasse de tirar aquele sorriso do rosto de Snape. Mas o que veio a seguir tirou-lhe de vez todo o ar de seus pulmões. Acompanhado do homem estava _Draco Malfoy_ em carne, osso, e pura... arrogância¹.

_**-º-º-**_

- Potter...

- Malfoy?

Annie olhou para os dois homens, e encarou-os como se visse seus segredos mais bem guardados.

- O que esse _cara_ faz aqui, Snape? – perguntou o loiro, finalmente tirando os olhos do moreno.

- Ele é nosso vizinho, _Malfoy –_ respondeu Severus, enviando-lhe um olhar repreensor. Mas ainda com o sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Deveria escolher melhor as pessoas que frequentam sua casa.

- Digo o mesmo – concordou Harry, aproximando-se e lançando um olhar ferino ao rapaz.

- Vocês... – disse a garota, fazendo a atenção dos três homens girarem para ela. – Já namoraram?

O rosto de Draco se contorceu numa careta assustadora, Harry sentiu a face em brasas enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas, fazendo-as quase sumir sob os cabelos revoltos. E Severus teve que deixar o sorriso em seus lábios morrer, para adotar uma expressão quase assassina.

- Não! – Exclamaram Potter e Malfoy ao mesmo tempo. Para depois se encararem nos olhos, com uma intensidade quase elétrica.

- Com licença, _senhores..._ – disse Severus cortando a tensão. – Poderia me ajudar ali na cozinha, _Harry?_

- O que? Ele vai almoçar aqui também? – perguntou Draco, encarando os olhos negros de Severus.

- Sim, senhor Malfoy... – Severus estreitou os olhos para o rapaz loiro. – Algum problema?

Draco apenas torceu os lábios e jogou-se em um dos sofás esperando os dois homens saírem da sala.

- O que esse porco-espinho faz aqui? – perguntou para a menina, que havia sentado a seu lado.

- Ele é nosso vizinho – respondeu, colocando uma mexa de cabelo negro atrás da orelha. – Meu pai já não havia dito? Vocês parecem surdos ultimamente... – sussurrou para si.

- O que? – perguntou sem dar muita importância, começando a analisar as próprias unhas. – Mas o que tem isso? E daí que ele é seu vizinho? Vocês não têm que convidar qualquer um para ir entrando na casa de vocês... ele poderia ser um assassino ou um ladrão... – Annie estreitou os olhos exatamente como o pai fazia, e Draco teve de bufar ao ver o quanto à menina era parecida com seu padrinho.

- Draco, você está com ciúmes? – perguntou Annie, astutamente.

- Olhe para esse rosto perfeito, e diga se acha que ficaria com ciúmes de _Potter_? – Annie levantou uma sobrancelha, abanando a cabeça positivamente. – Então procure um oculista, minha cara, pois sua visão está muito ruim.

- Não seja bobo, Draco... – ela riu. – O Harry é legal.

- Eu sei muito bem disso! O Santo Potter é sempre bom no que faz. O Santo Potter não tem defeitos, o Santo Potter é amado por todos... Mande esse Santo falso para o diabo que o carregue!

Annie sorriu largamente, mas depois de alguns segundo olhando as caretas de Draco, começou a gargalhar, como há muito tempo não fazia. Segurando a barriga com uma das mãos e limpando o canto dos olhos. Malfoy deu um sorrisinho mínimo, apenas para acompanhar a garota. Quando ela se acalmou olhou bem dentro dos olhos grises.

- Senti sua falta... – disse ainda sorrindo. Draco sorriu de volta e abriu os braços, para que ela se aconchegasse entre eles.

- Eu também...

_**-º-º-**_

Severus espiava-o de rabo de olho, vendo o modo como dispunha os pratos sobre a mesa. Ele sentia uma incrível atração por aquele rapaz estranho. Os olhos de Lily e mesmo o cabelo de Potter, combinavam completamente com ele. E o que mais incomodava era a forma com que o corpo do rapaz parecia chamar o seu... era como magnetismo. Ele queria tocar a pele levemente amorenada, enroscar seus dedos nos cabelos bagunçados e provar de seu calor...

Ele decidiu brincar com Harry, saber se ele sentia essa mesma atração... a mesma vontade. Foi assim com o quase beijo na sala, ele percebeu como o rapaz corou e fechou os olhos, pronto para receber o beijo que nunca veio. Ele também queria. E isso era muito melhor do que uma resposta direta.

Severus cravou seus olhos astutos nas costas do rapaz, e foi se aproximando sem fazer barulho. Harry estava concentrado, decidindo de que lado, ficariam os copos. O homem mais velho juntou seus corpos, numa ultima passada, fazendo seu peito colar nas costas do mais jovem. Severus ouviu Harry ofegar.

Colocou a mão sobre a de Harry, e mostrou onde deveria ficar o copo. O rapaz começou a tremer levemente, sentindo a outra mão de Severus escorregar para sua cintura, e apertar o tecido verde...

Ele não sabia se era certo fazer aquilo, mas queria como nunca quis antes. O corpo do rapaz era tão quente, tão aconchegante, tão correto. Sentiu ganas de tomá-lo ali mesmo, sobre aquela mesa, e que se danassem os copos, ou mesmo os pratos, tudo o que importava era sentir aquele calor em seu peito e a forma com que o pescoço dele se inclinava para aconchegar sua boca.

- Atrapalho? – disse uma voz arrastada, cheia de sarcasmo.

Severus se afastou rapidamente, arrumando alguns fios de seu cabelo que lhe caiam sobre os olhos, apenas para ver Harry sentar-se pesadamente numa das cadeiras. Seus olhos negros param justamente onde Draco estava, apoiando o corpo na soleira da porta, com um sorriso quase escandaloso nos lábios.

- Onde está Annie? – perguntou Snape, numa voz segura, cheia de si. Ele tentou colocar seus sentimentos no lugar, e começou a pensar no que achava estar fazendo. E se a filha visse essa cena... ele não poderia ter-se deixado levar dessa forma... não era mais um adolescente.

- No banheiro – respondeu o loiro, indo se sentar de frente para o moreno. – Então, vamos _comer_?

Harry corou, escondendo o rosto com a mão, e Severus deu-lhe as costas, sem se importar realmente com o que o afilhado pensaria.

_**-º-º-**_

- Me diga Potter... – Draco ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira, para encarar os olhos extremamente verdes. – O que o trouxe a essa cidade? – perguntou ignorando o olhar mordaz que recebia.

- Não é da sua conta Malfoy.

- Claro que não é! - indignou-se. – Sua vida nunca vai ser da minha conta. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e a língua rosada sobre os lábios para umedecê-los. – Mas não podemos deixar de ouvir certas coisas... como por exemplo, o fato de ter sido enxotado quase a ponta pés da casa dos pobretões... ou ter levado um chute do namoradinho ruivo...

Harry cerrou os punhos e lançou um olhar cortante ao outro, como se fosse matá-lo com esse simples ato. Severus e Annie fitaram-se longamente, cada um em um extremo da mesa, perguntando-se o que era aquilo. Mas logo abaixaram os olhares, deixando que os dois resolvessem o problema.

- O que foi Potty? – Draco colocou uma garfada de comida na boca e a mastigou lentamente, com classe e elegância. Ele poderia perder tudo, menos a pose. – Ficou bravinho?

- Cale a boca Malfoy... – disse Harry entre dentes.

- O que é isso Potter... seja mais educado – disse ele, tomando um gole de vinho. – A propósito... deixou essa bagunça que chama de cabelo crescer, para esconder sua testa-partida?

Harry levou a mão inconscientemente a testa e acariciou a cicatriz.

- Cuidado para não morder a língua, Draco... – disse Severus, numa voz pastosa. – Ou pode se envenenar.

Draco fuzilou-o, e se calou, tratando de comer logo aquela comida, que estava cada vez mais indigesta.

Ele não conseguia entender como seu padrinho fora se interessar por uma pessoa tão sem graça como Potter. Ele era magro demais, se olhasse bem poderia até mesmo ver os ossos salientes. E aquele cabelo que mais parecia um ninho de ratos. Draco indignava-se com aqueles óculos horrorosos, que emolduravam os olhos verdes. Eles talvez fossem a única coisa boa no rapaz.

Era revoltante como Harry Potter conquistava facilmente as pessoas.

Draco respirou fundo, mandando a raiva para o fundo de seu estomago junto com o que comia, certamente aquilo lhe causaria uma azia dos diabos, dali algumas horas. Mas ele não queria estragar o almoço, por culpa de Potter, ele estava com saudades de Annie e queria realmente, passar algum tempo com ela.

- Quando suas férias começam, Annie? – perguntou Draco.

- Perto do Natal... – respondeu ela, pensando por algum tempo. – Quase duas semanas...

- Ela pode ficar comigo alguns dias? – ele se virou para Severus, questionando-o.

- Pergunte a ela – respondeu ele, encarando Annie nos olhos.

- Claro que posso! – respondeu a garota entusiasmada. Draco sorriu verdadeiramente, percebendo que Harry estava olhando-o como se estivesse vendo um alienígena.

- O que foi Potter? – questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Até mesmo os vilões amam.

O almoço não demorou muito depois disso. Potter se ofereceu para lavar a louça, já que Severus quem tinha cozinhado... Draco apenas revirou os olhos, achando aquilo ridículo demais para sua beleza. Eles pareciam estar brincando de casinha!

Draco estava cheio de ver aquela cena patética, protagonizada por Snape. Uma das pessoas mais sensatas que o loiro conhecia! Por isso não se demorou, e tratou de ir embora rapidinho. Tomando um caminho conhecido.

Estacionou o carro na garagem, ao lado do carro de Claud, e procurou a chave nos bolsos. A casa estava silenciosa, ele subiu as escadas ruidosamente, para atrapalhar qualquer coisa que o outro estivesse fazendo. Mas quando abriu a porta do quarto num rompante o loiro não estava lá.

- Aquele idiota me convida e desaparece – resmungou Draco, deitando na cama larga.

- Draco? É você? – Veio uma voz do banheiro.

E só agora o loiro percebera o barulho do chuveiro.

Caminhou preguiçosamente até o cômodo e abriu a porta, vendo a sombra do namorado através do boxe. Ele se aproximou e a abriu. Claud estava de costas para si, com os cabelos loiros e longos mais escuros e os cachos desfeitos. Os músculos bem torneados a mostra e a pele mais escura que a sua, convidativa.

- Vai ficar me secando? – perguntou a voz conhecida. – Nesse caso vou começar a cobrar... – Brincou virando-se para encarar os olhos acinzentados de Draco.

- Eu quem deveria cobrar por meus serviços... – disse o loiro maliciosamente apontando para baixo, mais precisamente entre as pernas do outro.

- Oh... tem toda a razão, querido... – Claud sorriu e sem dar avisos segurou a gala da camisa de Draco e o puxou para debaixo da água. Seus sapatos ficariam arruinados. Mas valeria a pena.

Claud prensou seu corpo contra a parede de azulejos, e abriu a camisa estourando todos os botões, Draco grunhiu antes de ter a boca invadida abruptamente em um beijo voraz. Claud estava abocanhando seu pescoço, quando perguntou numa voz estranhamente rouca.

- Como foi seu almoço...?

- Uma... porcaria... – disse ele, num suspiro. – Você não faz idéia de quem estava lá...

- Quem? – perguntou Claud, tomando um dos mamilos rosados entre os dentes.

-_Harry Potter_ aquele filho...

- Harry Potter? – Claud subiu para fitar os olhos grises.

- Sim, porquê? Por acaso o conhece? – perguntou Draco, zombeteiro, selando seus lábios nos do homem a sua frente.

- Sim, e... – Draco o fitou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – ele está trabalhando na _Dead Flowers..._

- O QUÊ?!

_**-º-º-**_

Harry estava secando as mãos quando sentiu um olhar queimando suas costas. Ele não entendia o que o outro homem queria consigo realmente. Também não entendia o motivo de Malfoy estar ali.

- Terminei... – disse ele, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não precisava ter feito isso – Severus deixou a voz preencher todo o aposento.

- Estou acostumado... quando morava com os meus tios, eles mandavam que fizesse este tipo de coisa... – disse ele mais para si, do que para o outro.

- Mas nós temos maquina de lavar louças – comentou o mais velho soltando os cabelos negros e lisos.

- Err... – o moreno sentiu-se corar.

- Vamos para a sala? – convidou Severus, mudando de assunto.

- Claro... – Harry estava sentindo-se encabulado, depois de tudo que aconteceu. – Onde Annie está?

- No quarto dela. – Eles caminharam até a sala e Severus lhe indicou o sofá, sentando-se a seu lado. - Não quer ficar sozinho comigo senhor _Potter_?

- Não, não é isso... – disse Harry corando.

- Então qual o problema...? – perguntou o homem em voz baixa, aproximando-se e espalmando a mão em seu peito.

Severus chegou ainda mais perto e acariciou o rosto do rapaz, vendo como os olhos de esmeralda brilhavam acolhedores. Ele beijou a face de Harry, não entendendo de onde vinha aquele sentimento terno. As respirações aceleradas, e a vontade de unir os lábios crescendo cada vez mais, Harry fechou os olhos para aproveitar o toque. E Snape tratou de diminuir a distância... Uma música começou a tocar, tirando-lhes a atenção, Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente praguejando e pegou o celular no bolso da calça. Enquanto Severus voltava à posição inicial, com uma careta.

- Alô – disse o rapaz, com a voz raivosa. – Sirius?!

Severus voltou seus olhos negros para Harry, e começou a analisar sua face, odiando ouvir aquele nome, depois de tantos anos.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_  
Olá pessoas que alegram minha vida!  
Desculpem o atraso com o capítulo, tive um fim de semana não muito bom... não estava com cabeça para escrever... enrolei tanto para formar algo decente que acabei deixando-o um tanto ruim... meio forçado, fora de ordem... as coisas foram acontecendo e não conseguia mais parar! Mas gostei de escrever algumas coisas, como a acidez do Draco. A Annie não apareceu muito nesse capítulo, senti falta disso! Espero que tenham gostado!  
E mais uma coisa, tive a impressão de que o "meu" Harry está bem... gay! Não que isso me incomode (muito pelo contrário), mas o que vocês acham? 

¹Beleza, seria a palavra mais apropriada para essa frase, mas obviamente, o Potty não ia dizer ou pensar isso. Até porque aqui, ele é caidinho pelo Snape!

Vamos aos agradecimentos e esclarecimentos...

**St. Luana** ou **Roberta **– Roberta querida! Luz dos meus olhos! (rsrs)  
Oh meu Deus! Mas é claro que pode me copiar nisso! (Se for apenas isso, claro... hehe). Não precisava ficar se preocupando tanto, mas você acha um amor? Nhai... que legal! Está perdoada!  
Roberta... coisa feia... o pobre estava enfocado no trabalho tão inocentemente! Ta bom, eu confesso! Também tive essa impressão... temos de limpas nossas mentes! T.T  
Ele escreve sim, ainda não tenho certeza qual vai ser o gênero... alguma sugestão? Finalmente mesmo! A amnésia passou...  
Exatamente, o nosso querido morceguito odiava o papis do Pottah.  
Achei suas suposições o máximo!!! O que eram aqueles acidentes de carro? Tudo muito meticuloso... Perfeito! Mas a mais provável é a segunda opção.  
Seu coração está bem? Ou exagerei na demonstração de carinho entre os dois?  
Sim, eles estudaram juntos... e essa possibilidade de terem gostado do mesmo rapaz é bem interessante mesmo...  
Ela é demais, não é? Também adoro essa menina. Sessão de fotos? (Haha) De onde tirou essa??  
Sim, sim... gosto mais dos morcegos... fora o fato de adorar gatos. Vou te contar um segredo, nessa ultima cena, ai em cima, ia colocar a aparição de um gatinho, mas ficou com o cachorro mesmo!Pois ai está, o famigerado almoço! Tomara que tenha gostado de toda essa tensão... Churrasco? A-DO-RO!  
Ficou estranho mesmo, né? Depois que fui ver, que ele não é mortal o bastante para isso! - Draco o quase deus!  
Pois é... os ruivos, foram maus com o Harry, e ele saiu ferido... eu gosto um pouquinho deles, mas não é nenhum caso de amor...  
Yeah! Meninas super poderosas! Faz tempo que não vejo...  
Cá estamos novamente, minha caríssima leitora (e colega)! Foi difícil de escrever, mas saiu! E muitíssimo obrigada, pela fic que dedicou a minha pessoa, eu adorei!!!  
Então, aquela conversa louca no outro capítulo, foi a resposta ao review da Tety Potter-Malfoy.  
Grande beijo minha querida _St. Luana_

**Hawkfield – **Pois, é. Eles têm uma tensão muito forte, pairando sobre suas cabeças... – depois te falo por qual delas! XD –  
Ela é fofinha não é? Tão esperta, e perceptiva, pega tudo no ar... e essa coisa do 'Disque'... foi muito bem aceita! Espere e verá!  
Bem, depende muito do ponto de vista, pra mim esse almoço foi bem positivo!  
Eles quase, eu disse, quase se resolveram, pena que o Malfoy já tem dono... desculpe...  
Não, não a única interação que poderia acontecer entre eles, seriam alguns socos e chutes!  
Sim! Viva a annie e suas _diretas_! Muito, muito obrigada, pelo review!  
Grande beijo, e espero você aqui neste capítulo também!

**s2Carols2 – **Oh... não fale assim... eu fico com vergonha... mas muitíssimo obrigada!  
Ah! Você ama?! Quero dizer... adora? Que bom!!! Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz!  
A Annie é ótima mesmo, né? Seu professor é parecido com o Claud? Então ele é meio estranho, né? (rsrsrs)  
Muito, muito obrigada pelos elógios! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!  
Grande beijo!!!

**Miyu Amamyia**** – **Miyu querida! Tudo bem... T.T Eu supero, mas não se esqueça mais de mim! Hehe...  
Eu entendo você completamente! O pior é que também sofro com a minha memória! Coisa triste... muito triste...  
Já pegou! E o que você me diz? Eles estragaram o almoço? Ou foram meninos muito comportados?  
Nah... pra você ver, essa menina vai longe! Pois é, o loiro gosta desse loiro, agora não me pergunte o que o Claud fez para conquistá-lo, também estou tentando descobrir!  
Bem, cá está! Espero que tenha gostado...  
Beijão!!!

**Vivvi Prince Snape**** – **Meu Merlin... fiquei com medo... está aqui o capítulo... mas por favor, não use a varinha... tudo menos a varinha! Hehe... gostou do capítulo? Ou vai usar a varinha mesmo assim? Tenho medo dessas coisas pontiagudas... T.T  
Beijos!

Agradeço muitíssimo quem está lendo! Os que comentam e também os que não comentam! Deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando, isso ajuda muito! Façam uma autora feliz!

Até a próxima, pessoal!

Beijão!!!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Comfortably Numb**  
_por Joy S. Lemon  
-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Outro dia sonhei que havia ganhado alguns deles de presente, e os abraçada felicíssima, mas quando acordei... era só meu travesseiro!

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – **_O Natal vem aí.  
_

Annie folheou mais uma página, quase a rasgando, passou outra sem se importar em lê-la, e mais uma, irritada com a textura em seus dedos. Os olhos negros iam além das folhas daquela revista que mal sabia o nome. E seus ouvidos estavam completamente atentos a qualquer barulhinho. Mas o que a afligiu realmente foi o silêncio. Ela odiava o silêncio, ele poderia dizer tantas coisas... e ao mesmo tempo não dizer nada, e era esse _nada_ que a estava incomodando.

Jogou a revista no chão encarpetado, sem se dar conta de que ela não era sua, e sim mais uma das revistas de baboseiras sobre química que o pai colecionava. Annie nem pensou na possibilidade de levar uma bronca por isso. O único pensamento que rodeava sua mente era o que estava acontecendo no andar inferior. Se eles tinham conseguido ao menos, avançar um estágio... eles pareciam tão _lerdos_!

Abriu a porta fazendo o mínimo de barulho, fez uma careta, quando a pesada porta de madeira rangeu baixo. Ela caminhou pé ante pé, pelo corredor silencioso, e desceu os lances de escada com a destreza de uma bailarina. Olhou rapidamente o ambiente parcialmente escuro, e percebeu que os dois estavam de costas para si. E sem pensar duas vezes se escondeu num dos cantos escuros.

Ela se orgulhava de ter uma audição tão boa, mas a conversa que ouvia, era no mínimo estranha...

- Sirius – a voz de Harry estava, num tom baixo e contido. – Como conseguiu... ou melhor, quem te deu meu número? Foi a Hermione, não foi? – Fez-se silêncio. – Agora não posso falar, eu ligo para você mais tarde.

Annie sentou-se encolhida, apoiada na parede. Remexeu-se um pouco incomodada, mas logo se aquietou para ouvir novamente a conversa.

- Desculpe... era meu padrinho – soou a voz de Harry pelo aposento.

- Problemas? – Severus perguntou. Annie conhecia aquele tom, era o tom que ele usava para falar do tempo... Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Nada importante... – disse o rapaz com cabelo de porco espinho. Annie sentiu vontade de rir, lembrando-se de como Draco o havia chamado, mas tampou a boca impedindo-se.

Ela ficou ali por alguns instantes que viraram minutos. Silêncio. Era o silêncio novamente lhe dizendo palavras inaudíveis. Ela sentiu vontade de se levantar para ver o que os dois homens faziam, ou apenas para ralhar com eles. Mas manteve-se imóvel, como uma árvore centenária. Quando ouviu as seguintes palavras...

- Acho melhor ir embora...

Ela bateu uma mão na cabeça, e segurou uma exclamação dentro de sua boca com a outra. Eles eram mais parados do que ela pensou que fossem! Quis se levantar e os mandar para o quarto de _castigo_, mas continuou encolhida em seu canto escuro. Quando os dois passaram perto de si, juntou ainda mais as pernas com medo de que eles as encontrassem no meio do caminho, mesmo elas estando completamente fora de alcance. E suspirou, como se houvesse perdido uma batalha exaustiva.

A menina Snape, levantou-se com renovado incentivo, pensando que a guerra ainda não estava perdida, foi com um pé no ar que ela se deu conta, de seu pai estava parado na soleira da porta, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito largo, em sua pose mais imponente, fitando-a como se de seus olhos saíssem adagas mortais.

- Ah... oi, papai...

_**-º-º-**_

Assim que entrou em sua casa, Harry arrastou os pés até a sala, e sentou no sofá marrom aveludado que ficava perto da janela, passou a mão no rosto e coçou os olhos num gesto impaciente, ele estava se sentindo a pessoa mais inútil de todo o planeta.

Agora ele sabia, tinha absoluta certeza de que o interesse era mutuo. Mas também estava um pouco confuso... não conseguia entender as reais intenções de Snape. Ele era tão direto, com o corpo. Mas não dizia uma só palavra do que queria, não lhe perguntou nada. Seria certo se deixar envolver com uma pessoa assim? Talvez ele estivesse entrando novamente num poço sem fundo. Onde a única certeza seria a tristeza lhe afetando a vida, novamente.

E agora tinha Sirius. Não bastasse todo esse inferno pessoal, o padrinho ainda resolvia aparecer, como se os anos de ausência nunca tivessem acontecido. Ele o amava, como um membro de sua família, a única que restara. O que não entrava em sua cabeça, era o porquê do homem desaparecer completamente quando tinha 15 anos. E voltar agora. Seis anos depois... O contato nunca havia acabado. O homem sempre lhe mandava cartas dizendo como estava, e perguntando sobre sua vida. Mas Harry nunca podia responder as tais cartas, pois elas não tinham remetente.

Potter desconfiava que Remus Lupin, seu ex-professor e amigo, sabia onde Sirius estava. Eles eram _amigos_ demais, para esconderem isso um do outro. Com o passar dos anos, ele foi se esquecendo de procurá-lo. E se acostumando a ficar sozinho como antes. Logo agora quando tudo parecia calmo, ele resolve aparecer...

Harry buscou o celular no bolso da calça. E viu o número que havia ficado na memória, teclou e esperou que atendessem.

- _Alô_ – disse uma voz conhecida.

- Remus? – perguntou o rapaz, se ajeitando no sofá.

- _Oh... Harry! – _exclamou a voz macia de Lupin_. – Como você está garoto? _

- Estou bem Remus... o Sirius está com você?

- _Sim. Ele está bem aqui... – _a voz de Remus sumiu por um segundo_. - Harry? Harry! –_ Dando lugar a voz de seu padrinho.

- Sirius...

_**-º-º-**_

- O que está fazendo aqui Annie? – perguntou Severus, com seriedade.

- Procurando... – pausou ela, pensando no que dizer. – ... um lápis perdido!

- E onde está?

- Não sei... continua perdido... agora se me der licença... – disse a garota, evasiva, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. Ela caminhou rapidamente e estava subindo as escadas.

- Quantas vezes, disse para não contar mentiras? – perguntou ele, descruzando os braços, acompanhando os passos da filha.

Annie estancou no mesmo lugar, no meio da escada, sentiu Severus se aproximar e tocar-lhe o ombro com delicadeza.

- Acho que precisamos conversar... – disse ele, acariciando os cabelos negros da menina.

Eles subiram juntos e entraram no quarto da garota, que estava com cara de culpada. Severus viu sua revista jogada no chão, e sentiu o estômago revirar... respirou fundo, tentando buscar a tão sonhada calma, e virou-se para ela, com um sorriso forçado. Era nesses momentos que se deveria temer Severus Snape. E Annie sabia muito bem disso.

- Agora. Você vai me contar direitinho, o que está tramando – disse ele, sem rodeios. Sentando-se na cadeira que ficava perto da escrivaninha.

Annie engoliu em seco.

- Não estou tramando nada. Juro – respondeu ela com ar de culpa. Severus estreitou os olhos. – Tudo bem eu falo! Mas não me olhe assim... Eu só queria que você começasse a namorar! Todas aquelas pessoas vivem dizendo que você é um solteirão e que não vai conseguir ninguém, mas eu sei que vai e sei quem. Sei também que você gosta de garotos. – Severus arregalou os olhos. – Sim, eu sei. Vi como olhou para Allexander, o garoto da locadora. Sei também que você escreve algumas coisas assim, mas não deixa ninguém ver... mas eu vi, outro dia quando mexia no computador. – Severus sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. - E você gostou do Harry. Gostou sim. Não adianta negar, eu vi como vocês se olharam. E acho que ele também gosta de garotos, e de você. Só queria que você começasse a namorar, a sair... queria que você fosse feliz, e tirasse essa careta do rosto. Por que isso te deixa mais velho, e você não é velho, não é, não... – ela respirou longamente tentando buscar ar para dentro dos pulmões. Severus que estava segurando o rosto levemente corado, com uma das mãos, começou a rir, uma risada alta, que raramente – ou nunca – podia-se ouvir.

- Annie, você não é muito nova para saber dessas coisas? – perguntou ele, parando de rir.

- Que coisas? - respondeu ela, com outra pergunta.

- Deixe para lá... algumas vezes você me dá medo – disse ele sorrido, e chamando a menina para sentar em seu colo. – Quando você ficou tão esperta, assim?

- Enquanto você dormia – respondeu, abraçando Severus pelo pescoço.

Ele deixou-se aconchegar no calor de sua pequena filha. E sorriu como se estivesse se libertando de uma prisão opressora. Severus sabia que não deveria incentivar a menina daquela forma, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ela era sua filha, no fim das contas.

- Então você vai namorar o Harry? – perguntou ela, se desvencilhando.

- Isso não é da sua conta mocinha... – respondeu ele, tocando o narizinho de Annie com o dedo. E agradecendo por este não ser igual ao seu. – Mas você deixaria?

- É tudo o que eu quero! – disse a menina, sorrindo largamente. – Pelo menos assim, você larga do meu pé!

- Ora sua... – Severus entortou os olhos para ela, e levou as mãos até a barriga da menina, fazendo cócegas, ela começou a se contorcer e rir. Mas Severus se deu conta de uma coisa... – Espere... você não está vendo tevê enquanto, eu durmo está? – Perguntou, finalmente entendo a frase dela.

Annie sorriu mais largamente, e desceu de seu colo, para depois deixar o quarto.

_**-º-º-**_

Duas semanas haviam se passado num piscar de olhos. As ruas estavam cada vez mais enfeitadas para o Natal, e as pessoas não falavam em outra coisa. Na livraria _Dead Flowers_ não era diferente. Ela estava cheia de cacarecos natalinos, como Harry mesmo disse. E as cores vibrantes nem pareciam tão assustadoras agora. Até mesmo o excêntrico Claud entrara na onda, e estava vestindo roupas vermelhas e chamativas.

Harry não gostava muito do Natal. Ele aprendeu a não gostar. Para ele, aquela época era para famílias comemorarem juntas. E como ele não fazia parte de nenhuma, sinta-se excluído desse dia festivo. Em todos os natais os Weasleys o chamavam, para comemorar com eles, mas era apenas um amontoado de pessoas que gritavam e bebiam, e se divertiam num ambiente familiar. Harry sentia que nunca fizera parte daquilo. E agora tudo era diferente. Harry não era mais bem-vindo naquela casa.

Ele suspirou e apoiou o cotovelo no balcão, para depois descansar o rosto na mão. Ele estava cansado de todo aquele burburinho falando sobre o Natal. Ele estava cansado de se cansar.

- Alô, Harry – disse uma voz infantil, fazendo o moreno sobressaltar.

- Oh... é você meu anjo – disse ele sorrindo, Annie devolveu o sorriso. – Você me assustou...

- Claro, estava distraído, e com cara de bobo – disse Annie, rindo alto fazendo o rapaz corar.

- Você não tem jeito... – Harry já estava acostumado com a menina. Ela vinha todos os dias para conversarem.

- Mas, você já decidiu? – perguntou ela, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes. – Se quer namorar o meu pai?

- Annie! – ralhou ele, sentindo o rosto em brasas. Bem, ele ainda não tinha se acostumado com tudo.

Como ela sabia seus pontos fracos? Harry não tinha a menor idéia, mas à vontade de dizer _sim_, para a pergunta que havia sido feita mais de uma vez, tornava-se cada vez maior.

- Mas onde você está indo? – perguntou desviando de assunto. Annie torceu os lábios.

- Estava indo... – começou ela, ficando com a boca aberta. Para no instante seguinte deixar um sorriso estranho brincar em seus lábios, e um brilho ofuscante tomar conta de seus olhos negros. – Na locadora. Vou pegar um filme para assistir com meu pai. Quer vir também?

- Acho melhor não... – disse o rapaz coçando a cabeça.

- Não seja bobo! Quanto mais, melhor. – Ela escondeu as mãos no casaco felpudo. – Você sai daqui umas seis da tarde, certo? – perguntou, no que Harry respondeu num maneio de cabeça. – Então apareça, lá pelas sete da noite.

Harry não teve tempo de responder a menina já ia longe na calçada.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Via Severus com freqüência, mas trocavam apenas algumas palavras... e olhares. Como ele seria recebido na casa do outro? Ele poderia mesmo ir sem se importar com nada?

Que mal haveria. Annie estaria lá, assistindo o filme junto dos dois. Nada demais poderia acontecer com uma criança presente.

_**-º-º-**_

- Tchau, papai. Até depois – disse Annie dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Snape e correndo para entrar no carro de Draco.

- Cuide bem dela, Draco. – A voz de Severus era firme. – Não lhe de doces ou refrigerante à noite, ou ela não dormirá. Não encha a menina de besteiras. Faça-a dormir cedo. E não deixe que ela assista televisão em hipótese alguma! Ah, claro. E não deixe seu namorado estranho chegar perto da minha filha.

- Qual é a graça de levá-la se não posso corromper a menina nem um pouco? – disse Malfoy, com a voz arrastada.

- Não estou brincando, Malfoy – disse o moreno, numa entonação assassina.

- Nem eu Snape – Draco estava com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios, mas logo tocou um dos ombros do homem mais alto a sua frente, e disse numa voz amistosa. – Não se preocupe.

- Qualquer coisa me ligue – gritou Severus, para o rapaz que abria a porta do carro.

- Certo, papai coruja. Apenas aproveite esses dois dias de folga! – gritou o loiro, de volta. Entrando no veiculo e dando a partida.

- Como se fosse fácil... – resmungou Snape, fechando a porta atrás de si. E subindo os degraus da escada de madeira.

Ele entrou em seu escritório e se trancou lá dentro, prevendo horas de escrita, dores nas costas e fadiga. Severus sentou-se na cadeira e ligou o computador. Ficou quase dez minutos para escrever uma simples frase.

Ele empertigou-se e decidiu tomar um banho quente para relaxar e voltar ao trabalho. Snape foi até o banheiro adjacente a seu quarto, e abriu a torneira para sair água quente, mesmo com aquele frio todo, ele adorava a sensação da água em sua pele nua. Ele se despiu e entrou na banheira de mármore escuro. Tentando aproveitar o banho.

Aproveitou tanto, que dormiu. Ele abriu os olhos assustado, com um barulho insistente entrando por seus ouvidos sensíveis. Severus levantou rápido com medo de ser Draco querendo lhe devolver Annie por falta de validade. A menina era fogo. Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e desceu a escada em disparada.

- Já vai – disse ele serrando os dentes. Com frio. – _Inferno_...

O homem de cabelos negros e compridos abriu a porta de uma única vez, sem se dar ao trabalho de ver quem estava lhe incomodando. E deu de cara com um Harry Potter com os olhos muito verdes e arregalados.

Severus sentiu um solavanco no estômago e fitou o rapaz como se esse fosse de outro mundo. Harry estava com as bochechas coradas – talvez pelo frio – e os olhos verdes brilhando. Sua boca rosada estava entreaberta numa exclamação que nunca veio.

- Entre logo, rapaz! – rosnou Severus, acordando do estupor. – Ou morrerei congelado.

Harry entrou, com a cabeça baixa e o coração a galopes.

- Onde está Annie? – ele conseguiu perguntar.

- Foi dormir na casa de Draco – respondeu Severus, começando a bater os dentes.

- Então... estamos... sozinhos...? – disse o rapaz um tanto incerto.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha, de uma forma característica. E sorriu de uma forma nada característica.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_

Olá pessoas queridas! Como estão vocês?  
Cá está o capítulo sete de _Comfortably Numb, _perdoem a falta de detalhes e o capítulo pequeno, acontece que não estava muito inspirada.  
As coisas no próximo capítulo parecem que vão esquentar! E já não era sem tempo...  
Para efeito de curiosidade, a cena do Severus saindo do banho com uma toalha envolta a cintura, foi baseada numa fanart. Quem quiser ver, é só pedir, ok?

**Vivvi Prince Snape** – Ahm... vou tomar cuidado e atualizar o mais rápido que puder! Que bom que gostou! Eu tenho a mesma impressão que você, é um pouco assustador... Oh, que bom. Eu estava achando ele bem gay... pelo menos ta aceitável ainda... O Claud é estranho, mas quem não é? E ele é de uma beleza exótica... e acho que o loiro, gostou do loiro... Severus e Hermione? Pra ser sincera... não vejo o casal com bons olhos... xD. Você me assusta com essa varinha... menina! Beijão!

**Srta.Kinomoto** – Pois é... foi ameno até demais! Mas eu tinha que acalmar os ânimos, ou a Annie ficaria triste... hehe... sim, o Sirius vai aparecer! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos.

**St. Luana**ou** Roberta** - Beta, Beta! Oi, oi! Pra você ver! A menina, é menina só no tamanho... mas às vezes ela ainda é uma criança. Uma criança especial, mas ainda uma criança. O infeliz até tem dinheiro! Mas o desleixo e a falta de tato – como você mesma disse – não o deixa se vestir melhor! Ah... o Severus é sedutor, ele tem que tratar da carne antes de levá-la a boca! A provocação é uma das principais armas! Ah, e faz um carinho no mosinho, por mim! Os gatos é que entendem das coisas! Imagine só se pega... todos vão ficar loucos! Pois é... a dor de cotovelo, está sempre presente. Mas nós sabemos que ele é melhor. O primeiro e único homem (personagem) no meu coração, é o Severus, sempre! E mais interrupções virão, espere e verá! A perversão, minha cara, está na mente de todos! Eles só têm medo de deixá-la sair... e ainda bem que isso acontece! Imagine o pandemônio que seria! Hahaha... devem custar _muito_, mas tenho a impressão de que isso não o incomoda, parece estar muito bem servido... Na verdade, estava sim. Calma... as coisas ainda vão esquentar... Sim, Sirius e Remus, darão o ar de sua graça – principalmente o lobinho. Claro, sou cabeça de vento mesmo, havia me esquecido por um momento... mas a idéia do acidente, me deu idéias... tenho a mesma visão que a sua quanto aos ruivos. De um jeito nessa imaginação, e comece a escrever! Não sei... não sei... você acha que eles tiveram um caso? Acho que é o pernalonga... não estou bem certa. Beijos, e beijos Beta, querida!

**Miyu Amamyia** – Aê! Você viu? Comportados, não é? O Sirius realmente não sabe a hora de atrapalhar... viu. Temos que dar uma poção de "semancol" para ele! Ta mais do que na hora, e isso certamente vai ser uma ocupação do Remus. Hahaha, acertou e como acertou. E como eu ri, com seu comentário! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Kisses!

**s2carols2** – Nah... é que você é muito fofa! Brigada, linda! Eu também queria! Gente, que medo me deu agora... criei um personagem, e ele se materializou no seu professor! Coisa de doido. Mas ele parece ser uma cara legal... e uma dúvida, ele é _bem _gay, que nem o Claud? Imagino seu constrangimento... Ok, pode deixar que te chamo! Que bom que gostou! Draco é tudo, né? Hehe... sem problemas, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos.

Bem, é isso.  
Os reviews serão muito bem recebidos, não se acanhem em mandá-los!

Grande beijo.  
E até a próxima!


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Comfortably Numb**

_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Além da diversão, os meus ganhos são completamente nulos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – **_Entre conversas, pipoca e vinho._

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo, num típico gesto impaciente. Olhou mais atentamente para o corpo exposto a sua frente. Ele não tinha músculos, não era forte, apenas bem marcado. Os traços dos braços, peito e barriga. A pele clara, quase pálida, e os pêlos negros que se escondiam sob a toalha, contrastando. E os mamilos mais escuros. Harry sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha e se controlou para não gemer, em exclamação.

O rapaz coçou os olhos verdes tentando acordar do transe, e mordeu o lado interno da bochecha, para fazê-lo de fato. Percebeu a pele arrepiada do outro homem, e como esse tremia. Olhou dentro dos olhos negros, como se quisesse uma resposta. Que não veio.

- É melhor se vestir... pode pegar um resfriado – disse ele, nada além de um sussurro.

Severus pareceu confuso a princípio, sem entender o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Ele franziu o cenho, e fez com que uma expressão quase decepcionada tomasse conta de sua face. Ele subiu os lances de escada sem dizer uma palavra, sem olhar nos olhos verdes.

Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar como se tentasse por todos os pensamentos em ordem, e tentasse controlar o desejo que parecia enroscado em seu corpo. Ele suspirou baixinho. E tocou o peito sentindo o coração bater rápido e forte. Sabia que estava perdido.

Ele decidiu esperar pelo outro ali mesmo no hall, não era educado entrar pelos cômodos sem permissão, mesmo já o tendo feito uma vez. Escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e esperou, sem desgrudar os olhos do chão. Só quando ouviu passos é que ergueu os olhos para fitar o outro homem, vestido completamente de negro, com os cabelos soltos caindo como véu por seu rosto.

- A que devo a honra? – perguntou o mais velho, deixando a voz soar grave, quase fria. Fazendo o rapaz se arrepiar.

- Desculpe, por vir assim... Annie me convidou para ver um filme hoje, mas já que ela não está é melhor ir embora... – respondeu o rapaz, constrangido.

- Filme? – Severus ficou quieto por alguns segundos, ponderando sobre o assunto. – Já que ela o convidou, está convidado. – concluiu ele. Conduzindo Harry até a sala. – Se quiser ver _comigo_.

- Claro! – exclamou o rapaz com vivacidade, corando logo em seguida. Severus virou o rosto e o encarou, com os lábios contorcidos num sorriso. – Quero dizer... pode ser... se não houver problema. – Tentou concertar, fingindo-se indiferente.

- Problema nenhum. Estou livre essa noite, meus prazos estão todos em dia – comentou Severus, apertando interruptor, e clareando o ambiente.

- Prazos? – Harry mantinha-se em pé, próximo ao outro, mas assegurando-se para ficar a uma distância considerável.

- Sim, sou escritor. Nunca viu nenhum livro meu na _Dead Flowers_? – perguntou Snape, sem dar real atenção, remexendo em um saco plástico.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, puxando pela memória algo que se relacionasse ao homem mais alto a sua frente.

- Mas não me lembro de nada com seu nome. Se visse me lembraria... – Ele olhou em volta prendendo o olhar na lareira apagada. Suas faces estavam coradas.

- Isso... – começou o mais velho, segurando uma capinha de plástico por entre os dedos. – É porque não uso meu nome. Uso apenas as iniciais.

- Oh... – exclamou, lembrando-se de ter visto um livro com as iniciais _"SS"_. Mas jamais as teria associado a Severus... Poderia ser qualquer coisa, até mesmo Salazar Slytherin¹... Se ele bem se lembrava, eram livros de romances policiais. Talvez por isso Snape ficasse tão incomodado falando sobre o assunto.

- Agora entendi o que aquela pestinha quis dizer com _"papai, filmes, sala, mesa, veja"_, tudo de uma vez. – Severus disse mais para si, do que para o outro. Ele se virou e Harry capturou seus olhos de carvão. – O que você prefere. – Ele segurou um filme em cada mão. – Um romance meloso, que vai aumentar e muito sua taxa de glicose e te fazer ter um ataque? Ou um romance que vai aumentar a _minha_ taxa de glicose e _me_ fará ter um ataque?

Harry encarou Severus com ar divertido, e não pode segurar o riso, solto, e raso. Contagiando o outro, que o acompanhou com um sorriso.

- Acho que é melhor esse ataque acontecer comigo. Não sei quais seriam as conseqüências se acontecessem com você!

- Ora senhor Potter, pode não parecer, mas sou um homem romântico. – Severus encarou o outro moreno com ar ofendido, mas logo desistiu e comentou. – Preciso ensinar Annie, a escolher filmes melhores para as próximas vezes. – E foi a perspectiva de ter _próximas vezes_, que fez um sorriso ofuscante tomar conta dos lábios rosados de Harry.

- Vamos até a cozinha fazer um pouco de pipoca. – Sugeriu Severus que entregou o filme ao moreno, que nem se preocupou em ver o título.

Severus estava sentindo-se confortável com a presença de Harry, e quase derreteu com o sorriso que acabara de ver, refreou a vontade de tomar-lhe os lábios, num tórrido beijo. Sabia que deveria ir com calma, sem afobamentos, para não assustá-lo. E sabia dos esforços que Annie estava fazendo para juntá-los, e não cansava de dizer que isso era errado, que uma criança de dez anos não poderia ler tão bem as pessoas. Tratou de trocar todas as senhas de seu computador. E bloquear alguns canais da tevê. A garota era esperta _demais_, para o seu próprio bem. Mas ela era sua filha afinal.

- Sei que nunca tivemos uma conversa _real_... – começou Snape, enquanto colocava um saquinho de papel dentro do micro-ondas. – E que não nos conhecemos o suficiente. – Caminhou até um canto da cozinha de costas para Harry. – Mas quero que acredite. – Ele se virou e encarou os olhos verdes. – Que quero lhe conhecer. Não estou brincando, se é isso o que acha.

- Eu... não... – Harry fechou e abriu a boca, várias vezes como um peixe fora d'agua. Mas respirou fundo, passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes, e empurrou os óculos contra os olhos verdes e brilhantes. – Também quero conhecê-lo.

- Ótimo. – concluiu Severus, sorrindo e ficando novamente de costas para o outro moreno. Harry estava com o rosto afogueado. – O que quer beber? – ele perguntou. O rapaz deu de ombros. – Vinho combina com pipoca?

Harry soltou uma risada gostosa, e alta. Severus teve a impressão de que poderia ficar facilmente viciado naquele som.

- Acho que não... mas quem liga? – Os dois prepararam tudo. Bacia de pipocas, garrafa e taças. Eles saíram da cozinha e Severus começara e subir os degraus. Harry parou no mesmo lugar, confuso. – Para onde vamos?

- Para o meu quarto. – Severus virou-se para Harry e o encarou. – Só temos um aparelho de DVD e é lá que ele fica. Algum problema? – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. Subindo a escada, acompanhando o outro.

O quarto estava mergulhado em trevas. Mas quando Severus acendeu as luzes o rapaz pôde ver o aposento espaçoso. A cama larga, a decoração sóbria, detalhes e alguns quadros. A televisão estava disposta sobre uma larga prateleira de madeira escura, repleta de outros objetos que ficava de frente para a cama. A porta da sacada, estava fechada, mas Harry pôde ver as estrelas brilhantes através do vidro limpo, e sem proteção. Ele viu uma outra entrada que provavelmente levava ao _closet_ e banheiro.

- Não é grande coisa. – Ouviu a voz rouca e mesmo assim macia de Severus. – Mas me sinto confortável aqui. – Harry assentiu e sorriu mesmo sem saber muito bem o motivo. – Sente-se, fique a vontade. Só não vá derramar vinho em meus lençóis, não sabe como é terrível tirar esse tipo de mancha.

Harry sabia. Mas resolveu apenas assentir. Ele ficou intrigado, quanto a se sentar na cama de Severus, mas quando esse apagou as luzes, e retirou os sapatos para se esticar languidamente no colchão, o rapaz foi quase obrigado a acompanhá-lo.

Severus afofou os travesseiros e viu o rapaz quase petrificado a seu lado, ele estava tenso. Num gesto _quase_ educado o mais velho também arrumou os travesseiros para Harry se recostar e aproveitar o filme, que estava preste a começar.

Dez minutos depois...

- Mas que cara lerdo! – exclamou o rapaz, cruzando as pernas, e se servindo de mais uma taça de vinho. Completamente à vontade.

- Lerdo? O filme mal começou! – disse Severus, enchendo a mão de pipoca.

- Mesmo assim, é obvio que ela gostou dele, veja o jeito que o olha, parece querer... – ele parou no mesmo instante, ficando subitamente envergonhado. Não só por quase falar algo que não deveria, mas também se dando conta de como aquilo lembrava sua atual situação.

- Comê-lo? – completou Severus. Sorrindo abertamente.

- É... – Harry estava com a face corada. E se amaldiçoando internamente por isso.

- Mas lhe pergunto... – disse Snape, bebendo um pouco de vinho, se alinhando melhor na cama. – Qual seria a graça, se eles começassem a se "pegar" já nos primeiros minutos de filme? – Harry ficou calado, por alguns segundos e se virou para encarar os olhos de ônix.

- Não muita. Mas se demorarem muito, aí sim à graça desaparece... – sua voz estava baixa, quase sussurrante. Aquilo era um pedido. Implícito, mas mesmo assim um pedido.

Severus se aproximou de vagar ficando bem perto do rapaz de cabelos indomáveis. Os olhos verdes estavam completamente vivos, e os lábios rosados estavam suplicando para serem beijados. Os dois se encararam, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, apenas o som das respirações e o hálito quente que começara a bater em suas faces. Era só esticar o pescoço e capturar os lábios, uma coisa simples... nada complicada... e próxima, tão próxima...

- Ahhh! – um grito feminino ecoou. Ambos olharam para a tevê assustados, com os corações palpitantes.

Severus abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a no ombro de Harry, e começou a rir. Logo ouvindo a gargalhada de seu acompanhante. Quando perceberam estavam ambos rindo, sem pudor. Num semi-abraço.

- Acho que nunca vamos conseguir fazer isso... – disse o rapaz, puxando ar para os pulmões. Sua mão direita estava na cintura de Severus, que estava muito bem acomodado na curva de seu pescoço.

- Também estou chegando a essa conclusão. – Severus esticou o braço para colocar a taça sobre o criado mudo, roçando seu rosto no de Harry no processo.

Harry fez o mesmo e deixou a taça ao lado da de Snape. Quando voltou seus olhos para o homem ele continuava ridiculamente perto de si. Sem falar nada puxou o rapaz para perto, envolvendo seus ombros num abraço aconchegante. Harry tremeu levemente quando encostou a cabeça no peito de Severus, e deixou a mão escorregar para seu estômago.

Severus cheirava a alfazema... era tão gostoso ficar ali junto dele, que Harry nem se importou em como aquilo era estranho. Snape que tinha um olfato aguçado sentiu o perfume do rapaz, era como chuva recém caída, madeira, e terra molhada, era delicioso. Eles se apertaram, como se tentassem sentir que um estava realmente lá, para o outro.

- Isso é tão clichê... – murmurou Severus, antes de voltar sua atenção ao filme. Harry sorriu minimamente, e concordou com a cabeça. Os clichês não eram tão ruins assim...

_**-º-º-**_

- Seu pai disse que você deveria dormir cedo... – murmurou o loiro, sentado confortavelmente no sofá.

- Mas ainda é cedo – sentenciou a garota de cabelos negros que apoiava a cabeça no colo do rapaz.

- Desde quando meia-noite é cedo? – Draco passava os dedos distraidamente nos cabelos negros de Annie. Sem desgrudar os olhos da tevê.

- Queria saber como as coisas estão saindo... - disse ela, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

- Sinceramente não entendo o que seu pai viu naquele limpador de chaminés! – Annie olhou para o loiro e juntou as sobrancelhas, numa pergunta muda. – Já viu os cabelos dele?! – Annie riu baixinho.

- Assim vou começar a achar que você está com ciúmes... – disse ela, ainda fitando os olhos grises.

- Não me insulte menininha. – Draco apertou seu nariz, mas logo sorriu. – Aquele garoto parece ter algum tipo de imã... é como se as pessoas grudassem nele.

- Como disse, ciúmes. – Annie sorriu mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos.

- Não é ciúme, é só que... – Ele encarou os olhos negros, e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você não vai entender.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, mas Annie percebeu que aquele campo não era muito confiável, ela decidiu não perguntar nada, apenas voltou a encarar o aparelho a sua frente.

- Depois de amanhã faz um ano. – disse a menina com a voz fraca, alguns minutos depois.

Draco olhou para a cortina de cabelos negros espalhados por suas pernas, e sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ele havia se esquecido.

- Sim. – Sua voz era menos que um sussurro. Ele sentiu uma expressão dolorida tomar conta de seu rosto.

- Véspera de Natal – continuou Annie. Com o olhar paralisado, em algum ponto inexistente.

- Sim. – Veio à mesma resposta, sem emoção.

- Você sente falta dela? – Ela perguntou. Voltando seus olhos novamente para o loiro.

- Sim... – Eles se encararam como se aquele simples olhar valesse por mil palavras. – Sinto. – Completou.

- Eu senti por muito tempo. Quando não sabia. Não sinto mais. – Os olhos negros e expressivos de Annie brilhavam com intensidade. Draco trouxe a pequena para um abraço apertado.

- Eu sei... – Ele passava as mãos em suas costas. Ouvindo os soluços baixinhos, e o leve tremor da pequena. – Me desculpe...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. E olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

- Você não tem culpa. Ninguém tem... só, não suma outra vez. – Ela enxugou as lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas. – Eu amo você...

- Eu também... – Draco apertou-a novamente em seus braços. – Eu também, meu anjo...

_**-º-º-**_

Harry se espreguiçou sentindo o corpo todo relaxado. Abriu os olhos devagar tentando se acostumar com a luz que banhava o quarto. E sentou-se na cama rapidamente, se dando conta de onde estava... e que passara a noite _toda_ ali. E como dormira bem!

- Bom dia belo adormecido. – Harry virou-se rapidamente. Severus vinha da outra entrada, certamente do banheiro, as roupas eram diferentes do dia anterior, ele usava calças cinza e blusa negra de gola alta.

- Que horas são? – Levantou-se sobressaltado. – Tenho que trabalhar!

- Acalme-se ainda é cedo... – Severus aproximou-se e se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo. Mas Harry tapou a boca com a mão.

- Não antes de escovar os dentes... – disse o rapaz com a face corada. Severus puxou sua mão e depositou um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha.

- Use meu banheiro. Dentro do armário tem uma escova extra, pode usá-la. Estarei na cozinha se precisar de ajuda...

Dizendo isso saiu, encostando a porta atrás de si. Deixando um Harry completamente encabulado. Ele correu a mão pela bochecha beijada, e ficou sentindo o calor daqueles lábios. Estava parecendo um idiota apaixonado.

Foi até o banheiro sentindo-se confiante, e sabendo que aquela "mordomia" toda, era exclusivamente sua. Fez sua higiene, e quando estava no meio da escada sentiu o cheiro do café invadir-lhe as narinas. Severus estava de pé em frente ao fogão.

- Ah, aí está você. Fiz algumas panquecas, coma antes que esfriem. – Harry assentiu e viu o avental que envolvia a cintura do mais velho. Imaginando como ele ficaria apenas com isso... – Harry? – Escutou seu nome sair daqueles lábios finos. Acordando do estupor, com a face ainda rosada.

- Desculpe estava distraído... – Severus olhou o rapaz com intensidade, como se estivesse lendo todos os seus pensamentos, mas não falou nada a respeito.

Harry comeu suas panquecas em silêncio. Apesar do cenário ser estranho, ele estava se sentindo confortável como nunca se sentiu antes. Severus bebia café, de uma xícara verde escura fitando-o longamente.

- Se demorar muito vai se atrasar – disse ele, quando o rapaz terminara de comer.

- Acho que já está na hora... e ainda tenho que passar em minha casa – Ele se levantou e Severus acompanhou seus passos, deixando o avental sobre a cadeira.

- Talvez de uma passada lá, esta tarde. – Harry maneou a cabeça positivamente. A porta estava aberta deixando a brisa fria acariciar suas peles, e bagunçar seus cabelos.

- Essa noite... quero dizer... o filme... foi ótimo – disse Harry desajeitado, arrumando o casaco e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sim, foi. – Severus aproximou seu corpo do de Harry e começou a ajeitar o agasalho torto do rapaz. – Vá antes que aquela peste o demita. – Falou baixinho próximo a seu rosto.

Harry não suportou a tortura e ergueu o corpo, encaixando enfim suas bocas. O primeiro contato foi seco, apenas um roçar de lábios. Mas quando Severus se deu conta do que Harry estava fazendo, enfiou as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes e abriu a boca, dando acesso a língua úmida do rapaz. Que tirara as mãos dos bolsos e o abraçara pela cintura, juntado os corpos. Eles dedicaram alguns minutos a batalha que não elegia um vencedor. Quando o ar lhes faltou, separaram-se e aprofundaram esmeraldas e ônix, num olhar intenso.

- É melhor você ir... antes que mude de idéia... – disse Severus, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Selou uma última vez seus lábios com os do rapaz, e soltou-o, vendo-o partir a contra gosto. Severus virou-se, sentindo que alguém os observava, e lá estava sua vizinha fofoqueira com a boca escancarada e um olhar aturdido. Ele a fuzilou e entrou batendo a porta. Ele tinha certeza que na mesma tarde todos saberiam que o sisudo Snape, estava de caso com o novo vizinho, bem mais jovem e bonito.

_**-º-º-**_

- Anda logo Moony... – chamou o homem de cabelos negros e olhos cor de tempestade.

- Já vou... tenho que trancar a porta antes de sairmos! – comentou o homem de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos cor de âmbar.

- Sobe. – convidou Sirius, já montado na moto negra.

- Nem morto! – Remus parou no meio do caminho e o olhou feio. – Eu disse que não ia nessa... nessa _coisa_! – Ele apontava para o veículo.

- Não é _coisa_, Remus... e não fale assim ela tem sentimentos! – O moreno entregou o capacete ao castanho que o aceitou contrariado.

- Sabe muito bem que não gosto de andar nisso.

- Mas eu gosto muito, principalmente quando estou com você... – Ele se virou e deu um beijo no rosto do namorado. – Agora deixe de frescura e vamos, pois o caminho é longo.

- Certo... mas essa é a última vez que ando nessa moto. – Remus subiu agarrando a cintura do outro. Sirius sabia que aquilo não ia acontecer. – Pegou o endereço certinho?

- Sim, consegui arrancar da Mione. Agora deixe de conversa e vamos. – Eles se ajeitaram, apenas para o moreno gritar e erguer o braço. - Harry lá vamos nós!

Remus girou os olhos e beliscou a perna do namorado, para que parasse de fazer escândalo àquela hora da manhã.

Quando o moreno deu a partida, Remus não pôde pensar em mais nada, estava muito preocupado em se segurar.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora**_:

Que demora, que demora. Coisa mais feia!

Mas espero que o capítulo tenha recompensado, tive um bloqueio muito chato... e depois de escrever cenas no mínimo ridículas, saiu isto. Espero que tenham gostado. Um muito obrigada a minha querida Roberta que ajudou me dando conselhos e sugestões nesse momento difícil... hehe.

¹Salazar Slytherin, dispensa apresentações, mas eu acho legal essa coisa dos nomes deles serem com as mesmas iniciais. Hogwarts existe nesse universo, mas uma Hogwarts não mágica, claro que as casas e a rivalidade não poderiam faltar! - Slytherin Pride! -

**Sora Black**Esses finais matam, não é? Já sofri muito com isso... hehe. Severus mau, é tudo que o há! Sim, Annie espertíssima! Atualizada! Até a próxima! Beijos!

**Vivvi Prince Snape** Dessa vez sua ameaça não surtiu muito efeito... demorei um pouco para postar... Ficou curto, né? Esse ta um pouquinho maior. Está aqui o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado! Sei como é, não tenho um casal favorito, tenho bem uns quatro... haha... mas por algum motivo desconhecido não consigo ler hets... acho que o slash me absorveu tanto que não sobrou espaço para mais nada! Mas um dia eu consigo, você vai ver! Beijo!

**Miyu Amamyia** Muauauaua... sim, sim, sou muito má! Mas o 'nem tanto' se encaixa mais ao meu perfil, esse capítulo ficou muito meloso... Eles são sempre comportados, ou pelo menos por agora, espere até o momento em que eles vão deixar isso completamente de lado! Saídas estratégicas... ficou curto mesmo, não é? Esse ta só um pouquinho maior. Olha... de ajuda ele pode até precisar, mas aí montamos um esquema, você distrai o cachorro e eu o lobo! Ok? – Também pensando em inúmeras maneiras pervas – E eles apareceram! O que você achou dessa cena relâmpago? Ah... a Annie é tudo mesmo... espere para ver o que ela ainda vai aprontar! Cá está o capítulo, espero não demorar a atualizar o próximo. Beijos Miyu-chan!

**Roberta –** Querida! Esqueci de perguntar, que indelicadeza... passou a gripe? Tipo mapa dos marotos né? Só que uma versão caliente... hehe. Mas é essa a impressão que temos quando o relacionamento não é, como posso dizer... complexamente conversativo (existe isso?). Alguns relacionamentos baseiam-se só em sexo (o que não vai ser o caso deles), mas tudo há seu tempo, eles vão perceber os sentimentos. Pode ser que quebre... o que provavelmente vai acontecer, mas quem não quebra a cara num relacionamento... infelizmente (ou felizmente) faz parte. Ah... a Annie é tudo, senti falta dela nesse capítulo, sim, e também a curiosidade bate forte, como no meu caso! Ela? Tramando? Imagina... mas também gostei da conversa. Eu acho que é mais pela frieza dele, e com o Harry é diferente, ele é todo cheio de dedos e essas coisas. Exatamente, ela é sabida, mas não tanto! Brincando? Às vezes a televisão é terrivelmente manipuladora! Claro que esse não é o caso da menina, mas certamente ela viu algo do gênero... Os improvisos são (quase) sempre os melhores! Hehehe, ele se assustou com a campainha. Mas eu não te contei? É que eu vi uma imagem dele assim, fulo de raiva, e achei tudo! Tirando os gêmeos (ou o que sobrou deles) e o Charlie, todos podem pegar fogo. Sim, sim Lucy também está por aí caçando. Mas este gato é um caçador de primeira classe! Hehehe. Nada tocou dessa vez. Graças aos céus! Nada de muito espetacular. Mas gostou do capítulo? Nah... eles acabaram dormindo... hehe. Quase nada disso aconteceu, tirando apenas o 'abraçadinhos'! Eles _ainda_ vão conversar direito, mas acho que ele passou alguma segurança ao Harry. Todas as heroínas são morenas? Certeza? Beijo, beijo... teve beijo! "Dançando junto". Isso eu explico mais tarde... mas não teve triangulo "amoroso". Pode ter sido apenas sexual... hum! Ah... que bom que você gosta! Quando comecei a escrever tinha medo de não agradar... Isso, faz parte da Looney Tunes, mas ainda prefiro o Sylvester! Beijos e mais beijos, Beta!

**Roberta**² - Menina seus reviews ainda me matam! Mas eu os A-DO-RO! Ixi Maria... ok, vamos lá. Não, não foi assim que a mãe da pequena morreu. Hehe... ok. Isso é verdade... Deus... não, não entendi! Explica isso direito (mas se for minucioso faça pelo orkut...XD)... Você melholhou? – Ah lá, pica-pau - Hahahaha... Deus, Beta... assim você me mata! Certo, deixe-me ver se entendi... a morte da duplinha de grilos não tem (ou tinha) inicialmente nada haver com a dona joaninha. Mas você deu idéias, com esse tanto de insetos! Não! É só por diversão mesmo, ele escreve livros mais "amenos" (espero)! Hahaha... você ainda me mata... Beta... não sei quem diz... que diz isso? Beijos, minha querida, e está perdoada, mas pode mandar se sentir necessário! Até o próximo!

**Nandda** Que bom que você gostou! Cá está a atualização! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também... beijos!

**Carolina ** - De nada... mas você parece ser fofa mesmo! Hehe... mas é assim mesmo, principalmente por ser professor, é meio difícil de se assumir. Se eu tivesse um professor assim, surtava! Sou muito escandalosa às vezes... Nossa... que dramático... e o namorado? Não tem? Manda ele arranjar um pra cuidar dele... hehe... mas essa sua irmã é das minhas! Imagino, teria rido da mesma forma, com uma diferença... a sala notaria meu riso escandaloso... Hahaha, ai que tudo! E vocês são gêmeas? Pode deixar que eu chamo. Tenho queda por um certo castanho e um certo moreno (de olhos negros, só para saber quem é)... Beijão, linda!

Bem, isso é tudo!

Até o próximo capítulo, neste mesmo bat-canal, mas pode não ser nesta mesma bat-hora!

Beijos, pessoas!


	10. Capítulo IX

**Comfortably Numb**

_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Não, eles não são meus. Se fossem seria a pessoa mais feliz da face da Terra! Só por ter o Severus é claro...

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – **_Um dia diferente._

- Obrigado.

Harry já tinha perdido a conta de quantos clientes tivera naquela tarde, as pessoas pareciam vir aos montes à livraria. Alguns levavam jornais, ou revistas, outros levavam livros que mal sabiam os nomes. Ele achou estranha a forma com que olhavam-no. Com curiosidade e reprovação. Ouvira até uma senhora cochichar para outra – um garoto tão bonito... – Mas ele não entendeu o motivo.

Sua cabeça apesar de atenta ao que fazia tinha um único foco. Uma única direção. Que era alta, com olhos e cabelos negros, e uma inabalável postura imperativa. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro que ficara gravado em sua memória, o calor do abraço e o sabor de seus lábios.

Harry bem que queria ter feito algo a _mais_ na noite anterior, mas Severus nada fez. O rapaz achava que o outro esperasse que ele tomasse a iniciativa, coisa que não fez. Só tivera coragem suficiente na manhã seguinte, quando percebeu que era aquele o momento, ou nunca seria.

Não sabia que tipo de relação teriam agora. Não fazia a menor idéia de como ia ser tratado. Queria que a energia que os envolvia fosse mais do que atração sexual. Queria poder ir dormir todos os dias nos mesmos braços, e ter a certeza que quando acordasse ainda os teria envolta de si. Mas ele sabia que esse poderia ser um sonho distante. Que nem sempre as coisas saem como queríamos que saíssem. Harry tinha poucas esperanças de que aquilo fosse durar para sempre. Apesar de sentir o coração disparado só de lembrar da intensidade dos olhos negros, e do meio sorriso malicioso.

- Olá... será que posso ser atendido? – Harry sentiu todos os seus pêlos se arrepiarem, quando aquela voz grave e aveludada alcançou seus ouvidos. Como se seus pensamentos tomassem forma, lá estava ele, parado a sua frente com o sorriso característico, e o brilho no olhar.

- Com todo o prazer. – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes. Severus alargou mais o sorriso.

- Já que é assim... – Ele se inclinou sobre o balcão e segurou a nuca do rapaz trazendo-o para perto. – Pode atender a esse pedido? – Colou seus lábios nos de Harry, firmemente, e insinuou a língua, tentando abrir caminho. Mas as mãos do rapaz que foram instantaneamente para seus ombros fizeram com que se afastassem, apenas alguns centímetros.

- Não... eu estou trabalhando... – sussurrou sem forças.

Mas mesmo dizendo isso se inclinou para buscar contato, e sentir a textura dos lábios finos, sobre os seus, e o sabor indescritível daquela língua.

- Por favor. – Harry balançou a cabeça, acordando do devaneio, e viu a sua frente uma garota loira, de olhos castanhos e seios fartos, que se inclinava sugestivamente sobre o balcão. – Será que poderia me atender?

Ele sorriu amarelo, e tratou de cobrar o livro que a garota levava nas mãos. Intimamente xingava a loira por ter-lhe acordado de um pensamento tão bom.

_Dead Flowers_ estava cheia, e Harry começava a ficar com raiva, onde estaria Severus que prometera visitá-lo? Onde estaria o maldito Claud, para ajudá-lo com esse tanto de clientes repentinos?

Harry grunhiu exasperado e suspirou passando a mão cabelos rebeldes, quando um cliente se aproximou ele sorriu com falsidade e tratou de atendê-lo com cordialidade.

_**-º-º-**_

- Como assim você não conseguiu? – A voz estava estridente, raivosa, quase um trovão. – Disse com quem falar, aonde ir. Dei todas as coordenadas, e você vem me dizer que não conseguiu? É mesmo um incompetente!

Severus colocou o telefone no gancho com força. Já estava começando a se cansar daquela lenga-lenga sem fim. Suas têmporas latejavam, e seus dentes estavam tão travados que seu maxilar doía.

- Maldito seja... – grunhiu, com a face contorcida em ódio. Abriu a gaveta procurando seus comprimidos para dor de cabeça, e achou o vidro castanho, engoliu duas cápsulas de uma só vez, sem a ajuda de água.

Saiu do escritório e bateu a porta, desceu a passos firmes as escadas, abriu o armário de agasalhos e jogou seu sobretudo negro sobre os ombros largos. Abriu a porta, saiu, a trancou, e marchou elegantemente pelas calçadas, fazendo o tecido negro dançar com o vendo.

Ele precisava caminhar.

Snape estava cansado de receber sempre as mesmas noticias. Ele estava cheio de não conseguir nada.

Sem perceber seus passos o levaram para a famigerada livraria, que estava estranhamente cheia. Franziu o cenho, e empurrou a porta de vidro, escutando o maldito sininho tilintar irritantemente.

Seus olhos negros logo procuraram o rapaz que trabalhava ali, e lá estava ele, atrás do balcão, com seus olhos verdes, camuflados por óculos redondos, e aquele rosto suave, o sorriso calmo. Severus suavizou suas feições quando seus olhos se cruzaram, e Harry sorriu largamente, mostrando seus dentes brancos. Ele estava usando uma blusa vermelha de gola alta. Severus detestava vermelho. Não sorriu de volta. Mas sentiu um calorzinho no peito. Ele precisava tirar aquela peça do corpo moreno.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, neste momento todos se viraram para ele. O escritor sentiu os olhares queimando sua pele, e sentiu o sangue ferver.

Ele se fechou numa expressão maligna, seus olhos pareciam emitir uma aura negra, quando fuzilou todos e ninguém ao mesmo tempo, foi como se caísse neve lá dentro. As pessoas estremeceram, e começaram a ir embora, largando o que tinham em suas mãos em qualquer lugar.

Quando o lugar estava deserto novamente, com exceção de Harry e dele mesmo, se aproximou do balcão e do moreno que estava de boca aberta, numa exclamação muda.

- Agora está bem melhor. – murmurou Severus, baixinho. Dando a volta no balcão, e puxando Harry pela cintura, grudando seus corpos. – Você não acha?

Mas antes que Potter pudesse responder teve a boca tomada num tórrido beijo, tendo a língua sugada, e o lábio inferior mordido.

_**-º-º-**_

- Tem certeza que é esta a casa?

- Está me chamando de burro, Moony?

- Não, não estou te chamando de burro. – Remus rolou os olhos. – Mas convenhamos, que você parece ter vento no lugar do cérebro. – Sirius fez bico.

- Assim você me ofende... – O moreno fez cara de choro e limpou lágrimas inexistentes em seu rosto bonito.

Lupin rolou os olhos novamente, mas sorriu diante a infantilidade do companheiro.

- Deixe de bobeiras, Padfoot. – Ele olhou o pedaço de papel em suas mãos verificando o endereço novamente. – É aqui mesmo, Hermione não marcaria errado. – Ele se calou por alguns segundos parecendo pensar. – Harry pode estar trabalhando.

- Trabalhando? – Sirius juntou as sobrancelhas. – Ele não precisa disso.

- Harry não é boa vida como você Sirius. E algumas vezes trabalhar também é um meio de distração, e não apenas uma obrigação. – disse o castanho com ar professoral.

- Certo, professor Lupin. Então o que fazemos até o filhote voltar para casa? – Sirius estava parado a sua frente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Que tal um _Tour_ pela cidade? – disse Remus com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Numa cidade pequena assim? O máximo que vamos encontrar, é um velho restaurante com comida gordurosa, um cinema mudo, um cemitério sinistro, e uma livraria esquisita, com livros estranhos.

Remus riu. E se aproximou do monstro que Sirius chamava de motocicleta.

- Então já temos uma primeira parada. Adoro livrarias!

- Nerd.

_**-º-º-**_

Harry estava sentado no balcão, com as pernas abertas, a face corda, e os lábios inchados. Nem em seus sonhos mais quentes, a coisa era tão boa assim. Severus que estava no meio de suas pernas, atacando seu pescoço alvo impiedosamente, tentava a todo custo tirar-lhe a blusa. Mas relutante, ele não deixava. As janelas eram de vidro! E mesmo tendo apagado as luzes, quem passasse e se empenhasse a prestar atenção veria que lá dentro tinha muito mais do que apenas livros.

- Severus... não... – Harry gemeu baixinho quando as duas mãos do mais velho, foram para o seu traseiro, fazendo seus corpos se juntarem ainda mais. Severus encarou o rapaz com olhos famintos, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu... quero... você... – Todos os pêlos do corpo de Harry se arrepiaram, ele começou a achar a idéia de tirar a blusa muito boa. Estava ficando muito quente ali dentro. Ele enfiou as mãos nos cabelos negros deixando-os bagunçados, e puxou Severus para um beijo, envolvente, lento e quente. Que fez Harry gemer baixinho, quando as línguas começaram a dançar. Uma das mãos de Snape foi para o meio de suas pernas, fazendo-o romper o beijo, ofegante.

- Espere. – Respirou fundo e apoiou a testa no ombro do outro tentando se acalmar. – As coisas estão indo rápido demais... – Severus abriu os olhos, que até o dado momento estavam fechados.

- Pensei que estivesse gostando... – Ele sorriu de lado, e voltou a colocar a mão no meio das pernas do outro, fazendo um carinho leve.

- Ohh... e como estou... – disse o moreno no meio de gemido. – Mas nós mal começamos...

- Não fazia idéia de que um de nós fosse uma donzela... – disse Snape sarcástico.

- Não seja bobo. – Harry corou com intensidade. – É que não sei ainda o que somos, o que temos...

- Eu já não disse? – Severus o abraçou com mais força. – Quero você. – Beijou o rosto de Harry. – Quero que seja meu... só meu.

Harry colou sua testa na de Snape. E sorriu abertamente.

- Então estamos namorando?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – disse Severus, em meio a um sorriso. – Só não espere declarações de amor... não sei muito bem como lidar com isso.

- Tudo bem... – Harry levou a boca até a orelha do outro e mordeu o lóbulo, sentindo-o estremecer. – Agora... onde estávamos? – sussurrou.

Concentrados um no outro não perceberam o sininho, avisando que tinham visita.

_**-º-º-**_

- Está frio.

- Sim.

- Não tem folhas nas árvores.

- Não.

- Estou com medo.

- Eu também.

A menina apertou sua mão com força. E ele apertou de volta, sem saber quem apertava quem. O peito estava pesado. As palmas suavam. Seus olhos ardiam. Ele queria sair dali.

- É aqui. – Eles pararam de andar, e olharam o pedaço de pedra com atenção.

Minutos se passaram, ou talvez horas. Mas enquanto liam o nome na lápide tudo parecia não existir.

Para ela, o nome significava isso. Apenas um nome. Um título. Alguém muito importante, que nunca esteve por perto nas horas difíceis. Uma pessoa de suma importância, que nada significava.

Para ele, o seu mundo. A pessoa que o carregou no colo, e cantou canções de ninar. Aquela que lhe abraçou quando ele estava com medo. E disse que tudo daria certo. Aquela que ele amou incondicionalmente. A pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

A mesma pessoa que tinha significados diferentes para cada um deles. E que era a mesma coisa para ambos.

_Mãe. _

Presente. Ausente. Viva. Morta. Carinhosa. Rancorosa. Amorosa. Fria. Tudo, e todos juntos. Mas mesmo assim, mãe.

Draco, abaixou e a trouxe para um abraço. Passou a mão nos cabelos negros. E sorriu, tristemente.

Seus olhos queimaram, mas ele não chorou. Quando sentiu o corpinho menor tremer, decidiu ir embora daquele lugar, e não voltar nunca mais.

Eles deixaram o cemitério ainda de mãos dados, sem olhar para trás, com o som do adeus preso em suas gargantas. E a última lembrança que sempre levariam. Seu nome.

Narcissa.

_**-º-º-**_

- Olha que gente brega!

- Sirius apontar é feio. – Remus deu um safanão na mão do moreno, e se segurou para não rir.

- Mas Moony, olha só aquilo! A mulher parece que saiu de um filme dos anos sessenta! Que cabelo ridículo!

- Sirius! – ralhou o castanho. – Tenha modos. Está parecendo uma criança!

- O que posso fazer? – disse o moreno com exasperação. – Você não me deixa agir como um adulto!

- E como seria agir como adulto para você? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha em riste.

- Quer que eu te mostre? Posso demonstrar de varias maneiras... formas... jeitos... todos diferentes e maravilhosos. – disse com malicia, fazendo Remus corar até o cabelo.

- Pare com isso Sirius... – Ele caminhou mais rápido. – Maldita a hora que você deixou o _monstro_ lá na casa do Harry. Pelo menos se estivesse em cima dela, calava essa boca.

- Não a chame de mostro. E não seja chato _Remmie_. Quando estamos só nós dois debaixo das cobertas você não reclama! – disse acompanhando o namorado.

- Mas isso... é diferente. – Os olhos castanhos brilharam, e Sirius quase agarrou o castanho no meio da rua. Ele estava quase salivante.

- Onde tem um parque por aqui?! – perguntou quase aos gritos.

- Sirius! – Remus se afastou um pouco do moreno, por segurança. – Não estamos em Amsterdam!

- Ops... me esqueci. – Eles caminharam alguns segundos em silêncio. – Posso segurar sua mão? – pediu manhoso.

- Tudo bem... – permitiu, um tanto relutante. Sabia que ficariam marcados. Cidades do interior são sempre terríveis! Quando deu por si, o braço do moreno rodeava sua cintura possessivamente. – O que...

- Esse povo fica te olhando! Tenho que mostrar que você é meu!

Remus não disse que as pessoas não estavam olhando para ele, e sim para _eles_. Até gostava desse lado de Sirius, mesmo não admitindo.

- Você está tão _gay_ esses tempos... – Sirius se virou rapidamente para ele, com ar de incredulidade.

- Remus, se não percebeu, somos um casal _gay_, numa relação _gay_, fazendo sexo _gay_, e sendo muito _gay_, obrigado.

Remus começou a rir, sem se importar com as pessoas que passavam, uma atitude nada típica.

- Você é impossível, Sirius Black.

- Desculpe meu querido mais você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso. – Mostrou todos os seus dentes brancos encantadoramente.

Remus revirou os olhos, perdendo a conta de quantas vezes já o tinha feito, apenas naquele dia. Mas quando virou a cabeça viu do outro lado da rua, o que parecia ser uma livraria.

- Olha lá, Sirius. _Aquilo_ não orna com nada com esta cidade. – disse Remus, chamando a atenção do outro, que ainda o abraçava.

- Finalmente algo interessante! Vamos dar uma espiada.

- Não sei por que, mas estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Que isso Moony, o que pode ter de mais, em uma simples livraria?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Mas alguma coisa está me dizendo...

- Deixe disso e vamos de uma vez – interrompeu o moreno, atravessando a rua e levando Remus consigo.

Quando chegaram perto perceberam as luzes apagadas, mas a placa na porta dizia "aberto". Então eles entraram.

* * *

**_Nota da autora:_**

Olá estrelinhas!

Desculpem as atualizações cada vez menores, comecei a trabalhar e isso tem consumido todo o meu tempo. Mas já estou me estabilizando e espero atualizar com mais frequência. Até tentei postar dois capítulos de uma vez, mas o tormento da minha existência não deixou que eu terminasse o capítulo. Vou tentar postá-lo ainda essa semana!

Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Fiz uma revelação, neste capítulo, e os próximos tendem a também serem reveladores.

**Vivvi Prince Snape**** –** Eu até tinha começado uma _lime_, mas achei que ficou muito, muito ruim. Decidi descartá-la... ficou sem sentido sem ela? Juro que vou compensar, ta? Hehehe... desculpe a demora... Beijos e espero que tenha gostado!

**Roberta –** Beta, Beta! Que saudades de ti menina! Você sempre me dá conselhos maravilhosos, e sempre estimula minha imaginação, com suas suposições! Me diz, não é delicioso fazer alguém sofrer?! Hahaha... brincadeira... mas é que tenho um pé (ou os dois) no sadismo. Ahh... eu não imagino ele assim, malhado, sarado... apenas definido, o Harry? Deve ser... talvez. Também nunca tinha visto essa combinação! Hahaha... Beta! Desculpa, mas foi irresistível! Ele escreve, mas só por diversão, assim como nós, sabe? Você gostou? Ah...que bom! Hahaha... cabra macho... ai, ai. Não só em fics, mas em filmes, novelas, seriados! Eu acho isso tão irreal... certo que cada um tem um gosto único, mas pelo amor de Deus, assim que acorda, já é demais! Em parte ele se sente culpado, e também diria... traumatizado. Mas isso já é uma outra história... gostou da revelação deste capítulo? Bem, não foi num acidente... é tudo que posso te dizer... hehe. Não, tenho certeza ainda... inicialmente (em minha cabeça) eles morreram quando ele era pequeno, mas surgiram idéias novas, e isso pode mudar... Ainda não posso te dizer o que houve entre ele, mas depois te digo, ok? Hehe... Eu gosto muito mais do Remus do que do Sirius, mas é tão divertido escrever sobre ele! É daquelas grandes mesmo... Mas é exatamente isso, ele estava esperando o Harry dar o primeiro passo. Exatamente! Ah... claro... como pude não me lembrar disso! Você nunca viu o Pica-pau?! Ainda não, mas prepare-os para os próximos capítulos! Você disse que era o Tokio Hotel, né? Vi um clipe deles, e Beta, é uma garota!! Beijão, minha querida!

**Carolina** – Brigada, linda. Acho que isso acontece muito, com quem gosta do que faz, acho que ele é assim, pois gosta de ser professor. Pergunta pra ele, assim como não quer nada... sabe? Nossa, pior que eu teria a cara de pau de perguntar! Sou terrível... Ah, sim... mas ele pode ter deixado um amor a sua espera, de onde veio e está sofrendo com a distância! Aff... isso sim foi dramático! Hahaha! Isso, ótima idéia! Mas arranje um cara legal, ok? Hehe. Temos que comparar qualquer dia desses, pois eu também estou no pariu das 'pervas! Ah... pensei que fossem. Sei, sei. Então, sou vidrada nesse tal moreno! Hehehe... Sim! Vai ter Sirem! Também amo. Hehehe, que bom... beijão, até o próximo capítulo!

**CarineCG**** – **Ah... que bom que você gostou! Fiquei muuuito feliz com o seu Review! Realmente a Annie é esse tipo de personagem! Até eu mesma sinto isso! Na verdade eu me deixo envolver pela história, tenho uma base de como vai ser, e do que vai acontecer. Mas quando sento pra escrever, transpareço mais os meus próprios sentimentos... meio maluco, não? Hahaha. Eu acho o Charlie muito gay, obrigada. Mas assim como você ainda prefiro o Harry com o Severus! Muito mistério? As coisas vão se esclarecer aos poucos... É, eles dormiram... mas é como o Harry mesmo explicou... o Severus estava esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Empatar eu não sei, mas que vai ser divertido, ahhh isso vai! Muito, obrigada por acompanhar! E espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também! Beijão!

**Helena Hiwatari Masako**** –** Yo Helena-chan! Hehe... ahh é tão bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando! Sou do tipo negativista, sabe? Você me deixou muito feliz com seu Review! Pois é, não gosto muito do gênero, água com açúcar... Sim, a Annie é uma casamenteira em corpo de criança! Hehe, ela é realmente fofa! Muito, muito obrigada!... É tão bom saber que estou agradando! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijão!! 3

Obrigada meus sóis e luas, por estarem lendo! Espero seus Reviews!

Até a próxima pessoal!


	11. Capítulo X

**Comfortably Numb**

_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas. Meus? Só depois que meus planos maquiavélicos estiverem todos bem esquematizados... por enquanto fico só na vontade.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – **_Esquinas. _

Severus deslizou suas mãos frias pelas costas de Harry, sentindo-o suspirar contra a pele de seu pescoço. Seus lábios se encontraram automaticamente como se aquele caminho fosse a muito conhecido. Suspiros eram ouvidos, pequenos gemidos suspirados e uma vontade que parecia apenas crescer.

Harry beijou a face do homem vestido de negro a sua frente, e a parou alguns instantes para contemplá-lo.

- É muito cedo para dizer que estou me apaixonando? – Os olhos verdes brilhavam, e os lábios rosados sorriam quase tímidos.

- Talvez seja – Severus respondeu olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry. – E talvez estejamos os dois adiantados...

Ele segurou uma das mãos de Harry e a levou a seu peito, para que o outro sentisse o ritmo de seu coração. Severus fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa no ombro de Potter rindo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

- Isso é tão ridículo... – ele ergueu os olhos negros - e tão certo.

Seus lábios se aproximaram novamente e sem que percebessem, já estavam outra vez engajados na tarefa de se conhecerem_ melhor_... De tão entretidos que estavam não perceberam a claridade entrar pela porta aberta. E o sininho tilintar alegremente. Foi só quando ouviram um:

- Oh meu Deus!

Foi que ficaram quase petrificados.

_**-º-º-**_

Ela estava sentada sozinha num dos bancos de madeira velha. Esperando que ele voltasse logo. Seus grandes olhos negros voavam de uma pessoa para outra, analisando e mesmo contemplando suas esquisitices. Quando ele voltou com um saco de pipocas nas mãos, ela sorriu.

- Você quer ir hoje, ou amanhã?

- Amanhã. Quero dar mais um tempinho para os dois – disse Annie, pegando um punhado de pipocas, e balançando os pés num gesto mecânico.

- Realmente não sei como eles vão se entender. – Draco comia com calma. – Mas até que pode dar certo, afinal são dois cabeças-duras.

Annie sorri de lado. Sem responder. Seus olhos estavam presos nas folhas trazidas pelo vento.

- Você ficou calada. O que houve? – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e pôs as mãos nos joelhos suspirando longamente.

- Meu pai. – Annie olha o céu cinza. – Quando ele soube?

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Mas logo sentiu como se uma fixa estivesse caindo dentro de sua cabeça.

- Eu não sei.

- Imaginei que não soubesse. Mas você sabe onde ele está? – Annie virou a face, para fitar os olhos grises de Draco.

- Não. – Seus olhos sempre tão gelados, parecem pegar fogo, fazendo a boca contrair, e o nariz enrugar.

- É melhor assim.

Sem esperar resposta ou qualquer forma de replica Annie se levantou e estendeu a pequena mão a seu irmão mais velho.

- Como foi mesmo que você conheceu o Claud? – Ela perguntou mudando de assunto. Draco revirou os olhos.

- Lá vem você de novo com essa história.

Ela olhou para cima a fim de encará-lo e acabou sorrindo largamente, sem saber muito bem o motivo.

_**-º-º-**_

- Oh meu Deus.

- Que porcaria é essa? – O moreno estava tampando o nariz.

A luz era fraca. E o ar estava impregnado com um cheiro enjoativo de incenso. Os livros estavam em estantes de madeira escura, e o chão parecia cheio de terra. Remus teve a certeza de que aquilo não era boa coisa e como sempre estava certo. Sirius torcia o nariz numa careta que o deixou _quase_ feio.

- Sejam muito bem-vindos... forasteiros. – Soou uma voz tremulante ao canto da sala.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, alarmado.

- Quem é você? – Sirius tomou a liberdade de perguntar. Ainda tampando o nariz, deixando sua voz nasalada.

- Quem sou eu? Bem... – Um jato de fumaça púrpura surgiu no ambiente. – Eu sei do futuro. Sei o que vai te acontecer. Sei quando vai morrer e quando vai ressurgir. Sei dizer o que comerá amanhã. E se será pão. Acomodem-se meus queridos. Posso ler suas mãos. Olhar a borra. Ou mesmo ver em minha bola de cristal. É só escolher... vamos, vamos. Pois sou Sibyll Trelawney, a vidente.

A voz estridente parou, deixando apenas o silencio. Sirius e Remus olharam-se estarrecidos. Sem saber realmente o que dizer. Eles estavam tão chocados que nem se deram conta do momento em que uma mulher com óculos grossos que deixavam seus olhos enormes, xales e colares de todas as cores e tamanhos possíveis, parou e ficou a adimira-los.

- Mas que p... – Sirius não conseguiu concluir sua frase, Remus já o estava arrastando dali.

_**-º-º-**_

- Agora, quero que me expliquem por qual motivo estão sentados aos amassos encima do balcão da _minha_ livraria, a essa hora do dia?!

Harry estava vestindo a blusa vermelha as pressas e alisando as calças, quase desesperado. O coração batendo aos pulos e os olhos levemente arregalados. Severus apenas arrumava os cabelos, e ajeitava o sobretudo nos ombros largos.

- Nós... nós... estávamos... – O moreno de olhos verdes gaguejou embaraçado, suas bochechas estavam em brasa.

- Estávamos sim, nos amassando no balcão de _sua_ livraria, a esta hora do dia, algum problema? – Os olhos negros de Severus estavam firmes, duros. Muito diferentes dos mesmos olhos que há minutos atrás brilhavam, ao se encontrarem aos de Harry.

- Querem saber... – Claud suspirou resignado. – Eu já esperava por isso. Era só olhar para os dois, qualquer um perceberia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. Apenas... tenham cuidado.

- Não precisamos de sua consideração.

- Cruzes, você é mesmo intragável... não sei como Harry te agüenta. – Disse o loiro de cabelos cacheados, num gesto afetado e descontraído. – Pode ir com ele Harry, tire o resto do dia de folga. Ficaremos mesmo fechados devido ao Natal... Agora sumam daqui.

Eles já estavam atravessando a porta, quando Severus estancou e olhou firmemente nos olhos azuis.

- Não pense que esqueci. – A voz tão profunda estava sussurrante e mesmo assim poderosa.

- Eu sei. – Claud trouxe ao rosto descontraído uma expressão anormalmente séria. – Eu sei.

_**-º-º-**_

- Me dê seu braço. – Severus pediu com um sorriso nos lábios finos.

- Ficou louco? – Os olhos verdes ficaram novamente arregalados. – Todos vão ver!

- Como se já não soubessem...

- Eu sei que sabem... mas Severus... o que vão dizer? E ainda tem a Annie... ela já sabe? Vocês conversaram? – O rapaz parecia nervoso.

- Claro que ela sabe, Harry. E minha menina é mais forte, e inteligente do que muitos pensam.

- Pai coruja...

- Pode apostar. – Severus sorriu de lado e se inclinou depositando um beijo na bochecha rosada do rapaz.

- Você é realmente louco! – disse Harry escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Severus passou um braço por seus ombros e o trouxe para perto.

- Tem que aprender a não ligar para o que vão ou deixar de dizer. Ou nada será por completo.

Seus olhos de encontraram e Harry soube que ele estava certo. Que por muito tempo pensou estar ignorando ou ao menos tentando a opinião de terceiros. Mas que na verdade estava prestando muita atenção ao que diziam sobre si. Ele circundou a cintura de Severus com o braço e o incentivou a andar.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelas calçadas chamando atenção, dos moradores. Mas sem realmente prestar atenção. Os olhares furtivos que direcionavam um para o outro pareciam muito melhores.

_**-º-º-**_

- Aquela mulher era um demônio! – Esbravejou o moreno, olhando Remus horrorizado.

- Não exagere – o castanho rodou os olhos. – Mas eu avisei que algo estava errado. Era só olhar para a vitrine...

- Credo... – Sirius sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar. – Não quero nem lembrar daqueles olhos enormes, quase me engolindo.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, chegando mais perto de Black.

- Está ficando frio... é melhor voltarmos para a casa do Harry.

- Sim, estou morto de fome.

Eles viraram uma esquina, e atravessaram a rua. Subiram e desceram para virar outra esquina.

- Nós já não passamos por aqui? – Foi Sirius quem perguntou, segurando a mão que envolvia a sua com mais força.

- Tive a mesma impressão. Vamos tentar fazer o mesmo caminho que fizemos para chegar até aqui.

Eles andaram um pouco mais e por estarem distraídos não perceberam que estavam prestes a esbarrar em dois sujeitos que caminhavam calmamente. Foi só quando o esbarrão tornou-se fato que perceberam.

- Me descul...

_**-º-º-**_

- Nunca gostei dele. – Ela comentou enquanto caminhavam a passos lentos. – Pensei que ele e meu pai tinham alguma coisa.

- Acho isso impossível. – Draco sorri escarninho. – Eles não combinam.

- E vocês combinam? – perguntou ela astutamente.

- Só queria entender essa sua implicância – disse ele ignorando a pergunta.

- E eu queria saber o motivo de você estar com aquele cara. – Annie estancou olhando fixamente uma árvore sem folhas.

Uma brisa forte fez os cabelos de Draco voarem para seu rosto atrapalhando a visão, só depois que os ajeitou atrás das orelhas foi que reparou nas duas orbes negras o fitando com intensidade, como se tentassem ler sua alma.

- Você não o ama. – Annie disse com simplicidade.

Draco sentiu frio no estômago. E engoliu em seco.

- Não _esse_ Claud. – Annie continuou olhando-o. – Quem é ele, Draco?

_**-º-º-**_

Quando os olhos cor-de-tempestade, esmeralda, ônix e âmbar se cruzaram foi como se o mundo estivesse em _pausa._

- _Snivellus_ – disse Sirius em descrença.

- _Black_ – Severus quase cuspiu o nome.

- Sirius, Remus o que fazem aqui? – Harry estava perdido no meio dos olhares ferinos.

- Viemos procurá-lo Harry. – Remus respondeu tentando chamar a atenção do namorado para si.

O que pareceu ser inútil. Snape e Black encaravam-se raivosamente. Como se fosse devorar um ao outro. Sirius olhou atentamente e viu como Seu afilhado e seu desafeto estavam abraçados.

- Solte-o agora seu seboso nojento! – Sirius gritou chamando a atenção dos transeuntes.

- Você não manda em mim, _Black_. E mesmo se o tivesse aos meus pés implorando, ainda assim não o atenderia. Parece uma criança super crescida.

- Você é um maldito _Snape_, primeiro... _aquilo_ e agora _isso?_ – Sirius estava hiper-ventilando. – E o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!

- Estou me fazendo a mesma pergunta, cretino.

Ambos olharam para Harry que tinha os olhos arregalados sem entender nada.

Remus coçou os cabelos claros. E balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ele sabia que aquilo não daria certo. E sabia que a culpada de tudo era a monstruosidade que Sirius chamava de motocicleta.

_**-º-º-**_

Ele passou um pedaço de algodão úmido sobre a pele clara, tirando os resíduos de maquiagem. Limpou o baton dos lábios. E levou as mãos até a nuca retirando o aplique, deixando-os bem arrumados na cabeça de um manequim. Bagunçou os cabelos curtos, sentindo a cabeça mais leve e foi lavar o rosto.

Ele ajeitou o nó da gravata cinza. E arrumou o paletó nos ombros. Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e discou o número conhecido. Saindo do apartamento.

- Estou saindo agora. Quando chegar ligo outra vez. Fique atento.

E desligou.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_

Gente a Parada gay desse ano foi demais!

Bem, vocês não me perguntaram sobre isso não é mesmo? Hehe...Desculpem o atraso sem vergonha. As coisas começaram a acumular, e eu não soube organizá-las corretamente. Sobrecarreguei... mas vou tentar escrever com mais freqüência. Só não garanto atualizações rápidas.

Achei esse capítulo chocho, e confesso que fiz um tanto nas coxas... mas me digam o que acharam, ok?

Mais uma coisa, estou tão feliz com os reviews que vocês estão mandando... (**emo**cionada) vocês são tudo!

**Tety Potter-Malfoy**** – **Tety... não morre! O que vou fazer sem seus Reviews?! Faz isso não menina. Hehe. Sabe o que é? Dizem que me faltam parafusos... e eu acabo achando legal, acabar o capítulo no Clímax, entende? Está atualizada, espero que tenha gostado!

**Roberta – **Meu anjo vindo do espaço! (Não me pergunte o porquê disso, só me veio à cabeça!) Beta, Beta, Beta que saudades enormes! Eita, falando em Bernardinho, viu que ele vai "casar"? Espero que tenha beijo gay dessa vez, não agüento outra frustração! Hehe... Então, é bem por aí mesmo, ele não quer dar um passo maior que a perna. Mas muita água ainda vai rolar. Beta, eu acho que nem milagre faz esse menino melhorar essa lerdeza... Hahaha, já pensei (imaginação trabalhando a mil)! E você pede logo para que eu não pense besteirinhas? É, talvez seja, mas ele é de família sim! E é pra casar também, espero que o Harry tenha-se dado conta disso... Hahaha... sonserina até o último fio de cabelo, Beta meu anjo! Pode deixar que vou tomar umas aulas (práticas) e depois te digo! Já estava passando da hora, né? Facada no meio dos olhos... hahaha... só você...! Realmente Puppy love não tem preço! Beta! Estraga prazeres! Você sempre descobre minhas táticas de guerra... mostrando os mapas marcados antes das batalhas (o.õ)! Bem, a Cissa não morreu dando a luz a Annie. E a causa da morte do pobre-menino-rico ainda não foram definidas. AIDS... completamente fora de questão. Mas é um tema legal para fazer uma fic... vai ficar anotado, Betazinha. É melhor deixar a morte deles pra depois... hehe. Você acertou uma coisa, mas errou outra. Ele está investigando, mas não o Harry. Você é minha conselheira predileta! É parte da minha imaginação fora de mim! (Coisa de doido isso...) Olha só... banda esquisita essa, hein! E eu adoro coisas esquisitas! Eles são de onde? Pica-pau é clássico! Principalmente o maluco, mas ok. Naruto tem me dado muita raiva ultimamente... Bem, beijos e mais beijos minha querida!! Muitas saudades suas!

**Vivvi Prince Snape**** –** Dizem que sou má... eu preciso melhorar esse lado meu, e deixar a Slasher (super crescida) que existe aqui dentro dominar! O que você acha? O Sirius? Ele também me irrita algumas vezes... mas antes ele estar com o Remus, do que aquele chiclete super-crescido... Demorei, mas está att. Beijos!!

**Srta.Kinomoto** – Olha que eu deixei algumas pistas... fora às conversas com a Roberta, que dizem muito! Os instintos do Remus estavam certos, mas deram sinal cedo demais... Suas unhas estão bem? Demorei tanto... desculpe... espero que tenha gostado! Beijo!

**CarineCG**** –** Oi Carine! Hehe... bonitinho, não? Tem mais história sim, e mais rolo também. Espero poder contar tudinho, e espero também não demorar muito pra fazê-lo. Pode deixar, vou juntar todas as pontas soltas. Enganei vocês... hehe! O que achou? Beijão!

**HannaSnape**** – **Fiquei tão feliz com seus reviews... Há! Não te conto o quanto! Brigada pela força linda! A Annie é espacial, ela é de outro mundo! E o capítulo está aqui! Não tenha um troço! Espero que continue gostando da Fic!... Beijãozão!!

**Carolina** – Jesus... imagino sua reação... a minha seria completamente igual! Essas pessoas e suas frases de duplo-sentido! Mas pelo menos ele deve ter se divertido brincando com a cobra! XD Beijão!!

**Rox –** Continuei, continuei, continuei...! Hehehe... e aí, ta muito ruim? Beijão!

Bem, vou ficando por aqui, meus queridinhos e queridinhas!

Depois eu volto, vou jogar tênis na lua!

Tchau!


	12. Capítulo XI

**Comfortably Numb**

_por Joy S. Lemon_

_-x-_

**Disclaimer – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – **_Antigos amigos, velhos inimigos._

- Escutem vocês dois. Vamos agir como adultos, e conversar num lugar mais _reservado. _– Remus olhou envolta, como se indicando as pessoas que assistiam a cena com ar de curiosidade.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com esse _aí _Moony. – Sirius mantinha uma expressão exasperada.

- Tem sim, Sirius. E como tem. – Remus olhou dentro dos olhos cor-de-tempestade do namorado. – Muitas coisas precisam ser esclarecidas.

Sirius abriu a boca para replicar, mas a fechou novamente, desistindo da discussão.

Severus já não rodeava a cintura de Harry. E agora tinha certeza de quem mandava naquela estranha relação.

Harry olhou para seu padrinho, o resto de sua família. E sentiu o coração apertar. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sua cabeça estava dando voltas. E o que Severus tinha haver com aquilo tudo?

Os quatro homens andaram a passos largos chamando a atenção dos moradores atentos da pequena cidade.

_**-º-º-**_

- Acho que agora podemos conversar civilizadamente – disse o castanho, olhando para Sirius.

Eles estavam na casa de Harry, protegidos do frio, e acomodados nos sofás.

- Como você veio parar aqui Severus?

Snape rodou os olhos.

- Eu _moro _aqui, Lupin.

Remus suspirou.

- Isso eu já percebi... mas como você veio _morar_ aqui?

- Eu não tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida p... – Severus sentiu os olhos de Harry em sua face, e o modo como eles pareciam decepcionados fez seu coração apertar. – Tive que me mudar quando minha filha nasceu.

- Sua filha?! – Disseram Remus e Sirius em uníssono.

- Sim. – Severus olhou para a lareira apagada. – Minha filha com Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry abriu a boca.

- Ma-Malfoy? A mãe de Draco?

Severus assentiu.

Sirius se endireitou no sofá agora completamente interessado.

_**-º-º-**_

_Eu estava numa fase difícil. Meus livros não vendiam, e minha auto-estima simplesmente não existia. Lucius sempre fora um amigo próximo. Se é que poderia chamá-lo de amigo. Nós fomos amantes durante anos. Eu nunca o amei. Ele sempre soube. _

_Malfoy me fez uma proposta irrecusável. E infelizmente aceitei. _

_No mês seguinte estava lançando um livro que não era meu. Um livro que ficou famoso, um livro que me rendeu muito dinheiro. _

_Eu só não sabia que para conseguir essa história, Lucius teve de matar o verdadeiro autor. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo, mas depois que soube de sua morte prematura, o livro começou a me sufocar, era como se toda vez que falassem dele, eu pudesse sentir o sangue quente em minhas mãos. _

_Narcissa desde os tempos de Hogwarts, ficara ao meu lado. Mesmo depois de tudo..._ Severus fitou os olhos verdes de Harry._ Ela sempre esteve por perto, como uma amiga fiel. Mesmo sabendo das "saídas" do marido, comigo. Ela também não o amava. Talvez ninguém o tenha amado... _

_Draco tinha onze anos, e eu era seu padrinho. Fazia o máximo para estar por perto, para impedir que ele maltratasse o garoto ou mesmo Cissa. Numa noite em que estávamos sozinhos, ela me ofereceu seus cuidados, e eu aceite. Mesmo minhas inclinações sendo outras. _

_Aconteceu que ela engravidou. _

_Lucius nunca desconfiou, eles ainda mantinham relações. Ele impunha isso. Mas quando Annie nasceu, foi difícil esconder de quem ela era filha. Seus olhos e cabelos, eram tão negros quanto os meus próprios, era inegável a paternidade da garota._

_Ele enlouqueceu, disse que ia matá-la... e o fez._

Severus olhou para a cara de espanto dos três homens. E não soube como dizer, que também tinha sido alvo. Mas que havia escapado protegendo sua fila e afilhado. Draco não sabia disso. Ele também não conseguiu dizer que jurara vingança, e que procurava Lucius até o presente momento. Esperando ansiosamente o dia em que teria uma arma apontada em sua maldita testa pálida.

_**-º-º-**_

- Ótima história Snape. O que vem depois? O príncipe cavalgando num cavalo branco como a neve, para salvar sua donzela em perigo? – disse Sirius em deboche. – Faça-me rir.

- Não estou pedindo que acredite Black. – Severus estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Deve ser difícil para você engolir o fato de ter uma filha minha na dinastia _Black. _

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Não seja estúpido.

- Claro que não. – disse Severus dando um meio sorriso. – Narcissa era sua prima.

- E o que importa? Isso não torna essa pirralha da família.

- Veja como fala da minha filha, verme. – disse Severus estreitando os olhos.

- Veja você como me chama, Snivellus.

- Dois homens feitos, parecendo duas crianças. – disse Remus, seriamente. – Sirius não seja idiota. Severus, onde ela está?

- Com Draco. Depois de saber que o pai era um assassino, pirou. Sumiu, por quase um ano. Ele não conseguia vê-la. Ao menos foi o que me disse. Voltou há pouco tempo, a fim de estreitar os laços novamente...

_**-º-º-**_

- Eu não sou idiota, sei que tem algo estranho nessa história.

- Não seja boba. – Draco passou a mão nos cabelos. – Até parece uma conspiração.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando...

- Às vezes você me assusta com essa seriedade! Seja mais criança, mais tarde você vai se arrepender.

- Draco! Você está fugindo do assunto!

O loiro se levantou, e arrumou o suéter.

- Quer saber, vou pedir uma pizza, qual sabor você vai querer?

Annie recostou a cabeça no sofá e suspirou longamente, ela teria de bolar algo realmente grande para descobrir as reais intenções do loiro esquisito. Ela sabia que algo não estava certo, só não sabia o que era... Pelo menos por enquanto.

Já na cozinha Draco passou a mão no rosto, e fixou os olhos no telefone. Ele tinha que tomar cuidado agora, ninguém poderia saber... ou tudo daria errado.

_**-º-º-**_

- Diga a ele Snape. – Sirius empertigou-se no sofá. – Diga como conheceu os pais de Harry.

Ele fechou os olhos e grunhiu, xingando Black mentalmente.

- Harry... – Severus estava incerto quando a dizer o que deveria. – Eu... amava sua mãe.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram.

- A conheci quando tinha dez anos, ela era minha vizinha. Crescemos juntos, brincamos juntos, e fomos para a mesma escola. Mas por alguns motivos nossos caminhos tomaram direções diferentes. Foi quando conheci seu pai. A quem odiei a primeira vista. Ele era popular, bonito, coisas que nunca fui. No começo Lily parecia não gostar dele. Mas por algum motivo a opinião dela começou a mudar. – Severus olhou para Remus, que não desviou o olhar. – Também em relação a mim. Meu orgulho sempre fora muito grande, e não consegui perdoá-la. Coisas aconteceram, coisas não muito boas.

Sirius mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Eu tentei apagar meu passado Harry, por isso quando o vi pela primeira vez não associei. Mas depois pude perceber a semelhança. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer... mas com você é diferente. É tudo diferente.

Severus fechou os olhos, como se tentasse se controlar.

Sirius franziu o cenho achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

Os olhos verdes de Harry estavam perdidos. Sem foco, sem coragem. Ele olhava o nada como se fosse um espetáculo magnífico. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho, segurando sem que ele percebesse sua impotência diante a situação. Ele não sabia como agir. Não sabia o que pensar. Mas seu coração continuava batendo sem explicação. E quando seus olhos cruzaram com os negros do homem a seu lado, ele se perdeu na escuridão. Era tarde demais, e ele sabia disso.

- Acho melhor ir embora – Snape tocou o rosto do moreno, com carinho. – Você vem?

Por um momento Harry pareceu não entender o que ele dizia, mas logo cobriu a mão de Severus com a sua.

- Não agora. – disse suavemente. – Acho que preciso pensar.

Snape levantou, e num aceno cortes ele se foi.

Sirius olhou para Remus e ficou de certa forma arrependido.

Eles só não sabiam que Severus ainda guardava muitos segredos...

_**-º-º-**_

- Fomos mal educados...

- ... com aquele nosso amigo em comum.

- Talvez tenhamos deixado...

- ... uma impressão errada, sobre o que achamos.

- Mas na verdade nós...

- ... não dissemos nada, eu sei estava lá.

- Vamos parar com isso.

- De terminar as frases? Isso também me irrita.

- Não sei o que o Harry está pensando sobre nós. – O ruivo sentou-se no sofá.

- Provavelmente ele está com muita raiva. – Comentou o outro ruivo.

- Sim, provavelmente. – Fred (ou George) passou um braço pelos ombros do irmão.

- Talvez nós devêssemos _alegrá-lo, _nesse Natal. – Idealizou George (ou Fred) sorrindo largamente.

- Mas como vamos saber onde encontrá-lo? – perguntou Fred (ou George) com o canto da boca erguido.

Nenhum deles respondeu àquela pergunta. Eles sabiam que ela não merecia uma resposta. Ambos sabiam que seria fácil. Pois não havia nada que fugisse aos seus ouvidos.

_**-º-º-**_

- Vocês podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes, tem comida na geladeira, fiquem a vontade para tomar banho ou qualquer outra coisa. Vou estar lá no meu quarto... – disse o moreno pausadamente, com ar abatido.

- Harry, escute, vamos conversar... – Sirius tentou dizer.

- Não Sirius. Não agora. – Ele balançou a cabeça, e tampou os olhos com uma das mãos. – Quero saber onde você esteve todos esses anos, mas preciso descansar...

Harry subiu as escadas, e Sirius tentou alcançá-lo, mas Remus o impediu.

- Não, Sirius...

- Mas Moony... ele não está bem, ele quer chorar, você viu os olhos dele?! – Black estava aturdido.

- Precisamos da solidão em alguns momentos. – Remus puxou Sirius para seus braços. – Mesmo ela sendo a pior coisa que existe...

Sirius se agarrou com forças a ele.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, Moony... tanto...

- Eu também meu amor...

_**-º-º-**_

- Seus malditos filhos de uma...

- Pense duas vezes antes de terminar essa frase irmãozinho. – disse Fred (ou George) com um sorriso sacana.

- Vocês são realmente idiotas! Por que fizeram isso?

- O que? Bagunçar a bagunça do seu quarto? – perguntou George (ou Fred, quem podia saber?) apoiando-se em seu gêmeo.

- Sumir com o pôster dos Sweet Cannons... eles são... vocês sabem...

- Ron cale-se agora ou vamos infernizá-lo para o resto da vida, apenas por ter feito esse comentário...

- Cara... o que a mamãe te dá no café da manhã? – perguntou Fred.

- Você não sabe? – Foi George quem devolveu a pergunta. – Ela da alpiste a ele. Por isso o cérebro de passarinho.

Fred começou a rir tão alto, que Molly gritou da cozinha, para que eles calassem a boca.

- Mas falando sério Roniquinho – Fred respirou fundo, buscando ar. – Nós estávamos atrás disso. - Ele mostrou um pedaço de papel.

- O endereço do Harry. – Ron parecia surpreso. – Devolvam já isso! - Depois transtornado.

- Nem pensar. – George balançou o dedo, negativamente. – Nós vamos visitá-lo, e você vai conosco.

Ron passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto inquieto.

- Oh cara, a Mione vai me matar... – ele suspirou resignado.

- Disso, nós já sabíamos... – disseram os gêmeos Weasley em uníssono.

_**-º-º-**_

- Maldito Black...

Severus se sentou na poltrona de frente a lareira e assistiu o fogo crepitar, com um copo de whisky entre os dedos e uma crescente vontade de bater na face esnobe de Sirius Black.

- Por que tinha de aparecer logo agora? – Ele se levantou, e pegou a garrafa encima do bar, e ouviu o telefone tocar. – Alô. – disse numa voz seca.

-_ Papai?_ – ele ouviu a voz doce de Annie e sentiu os músculos relaxarem. E voltou para a poltrona.

- Annie, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Não, apenas liguei para saber como estavam as coisas. _

- Está tudo em ordem. – respondeu ele, tomando um gole do liquido âmbar.

- _E Harry_?

- O que tem ele? – Sua voz estava profunda.

- _Onde ele está? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Papai você está bebendo? _

- Annie, não se afobe. Não aconteceu nada, acredite. Já está tarde vá para a cama, amanhã quando você chegar nós conversamos.

_- Quer que eu vá hoje? Peço para que Draco me leve... _

- Não se preocupe, volte amanhã.

_- Ok. Boa noite papai... e por favor pare de beber. _

- Boa noite, meu anjo.

Severus acomodou-se e encheu o copo novamente. Sorveu a bebida. E sentiu os olhos queimarem junto ao fogo.

Ele não sabia o que Harry estava pensando. Não fazia idéia de como ele ia agir dali em diante. Severus sentiu raiva de si, por ter se apaixonado novamente. E essa pessoa ser justamente o filho de seu amor do passado.

Ele bebeu mais um gole.

_**-º-º-**_

Harry rolou na cama, tentando achar uma posição para dormir. Ele tinha tomado banho e se agasalhado, mesmo bem coberto ele estava com frio.

Olhou no relógio que ficava sobre o criado mudo e viu que passava da meia noite. Sua cabeça estava trabalhando como nunca. O coração estava pesado.

Ele levantou e calçou os chinelos. A casa estava escura e silenciosa. A essa altura Sirius e Remus já estavam dormindo.

Quando ele desceu as escadas, sentiu a escuridão o engolir como se fosse Severus fitando sua alma. Quis voltar para debaixo das cobertas e se esconder por um bom tempo. Esfregou os olhos ligeiramente inchados e abriu a porta. O vento quase cortou seus lábios. E o frio congelou sua vontade.

Mas ele trancou a porta atrás de si, e atravessou a rua deserta. Ficou parado uns dois minutos tomando coragem para tocar a campainha. Mas teve que repetir o gesto duas vezes mais antes que Snape viesse abrir-lhe a porta.

Ele estava com a mesma roupa. O cabelo estava solto e os olhos vermelhos, Harry sentiu um cheiro forte de whisky.

- Talvez eu tenha bebido demais, acho que estou tendo alucinações. – disse Severus dando espaço para Harry entrar. – Não deveria sair na rua de pijama.

- E você não deveria beber tanto. – Harry sorriu.

- Você é minha consciência? – Severus passou a mão no rosto e alinhou os cabelos. – Acho que estou sonhando.

- Eu sou real Severus. Tente me tocar para ver o quão verdadeiro sou.

Os olhos negros faiscaram, os verdes sorriram felinamente.

E a noite enfim começou para ambos.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_

Saudações estrelinhas!

Como vocês estão? Realmente não tenho tido tempo para escrever, e quando tenho fazem com que ele quase não exista...

O último capítulo não me agradou tanto quanto esse. Talvez por tê-lo feito meio que às pressas. Esse já foi diferente, escrevi com mais calma... Espero que tenham gostado.

Pelo que puderam perceber, os gêmeos vão aparecer para colocarem a casa abaixo. São os Weasleys que eu realmente gosto. Adoro a bagunça que esses dois fazem!

**Vivvi Prince Snape**** –** Confesso que até eu achei esse último capítulo confuso... Quanto à briga... hehe... ela vai acontecer... Vou seguir o seu conselho e dar "limão" pra eles. Acho que eles gostam... e eu também! Beijos!

**Fabrielle** – Nossa, fico até sem jeito diante dos elogios... mas que bom que você está gostando. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, e espero que você continue acompanhando e quem sabe gostando... hehe. Beijão!

**Roberta** – Beta meu anjo. Estou me desapegando a prazos... acho que estou sendo obrigada a isso. No começo lançava um capítulo por semana, agora um por mês e olhe lá... Ah a parada, foi legal, só que tinha muita gente. Nossa o pessoal aí é assim, é? Como diria um amigo meu (um tanto malandro) o povo daí é sangue no zóio, hein (sim, zóio. Eu não escrevi errado). Mesmo? E o que eles fizeram de tão feio? É, mas nesse um milhão de tiros sempre tem um que acerta. Hehe. Pois é, esses meninos estão com a bola toda. Algumas coisas você acertou, mas o Severus ainda guarda segredos... É que eu faço uma idéia um tanto distorcida da moto do Sirius, acho-a tão original, com tanta personalidade, que não poderia representá-la de outra forma em uma fic minha... Então, aí eu já não sei... Hehe numa parte você está certa... As pessoas dizem que vim de outro planeta, pois sou de uma personalidade impar. Sim, sou excêntrica... As pessoas não dizem que sou especial, dizem que sou "espacial". Beijos e mais beijos, flor do meu jardim. Você faz muita falta nesses meus dias corridos!

**Ju K.Lender**** – **Merlin. Seus gostos são tão parecidos com os meus... Amo os Slytherins, e o Moony nem se fala, ele é a coisa mais apertável do mundo! A Annie... hehe, todos falam dela. Me orgulho de poder dizer que ela é minha... Calma... vou detalhar tudo com o passar dos capítulos, prometo não deixar nenhuma ponta sem nó. Que bom que está gostando, isso me deixa muito feliz! Espero que continue acompanhando. Até a próxima atualização! Beijos.

Bem, é isso aí pessoal.

Espero não demorar tanto para atualizar.

Até a próxima!


	13. Capítulo XII

**Comfortably Numb**

_por Joy S.__Lemon_

_-x-_

_**Disclaimer**_** – **Tirando alguns personagens originais nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da tia J.K. Serial-Killer-Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras afiliadas.

_**Notas -**_ Primeiro venho pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização. Não me batam! E dizer que mudei novamente a Classificação da fic, voltando para _**M**_.

Enjoy.

-

**Capítulo 11 – **_Perto do fogo._

Harry não sabia o que estava sentindo, seus dedos apenas corriam livres pelos cabelos compridos de Severus. _Severus_ era tão estranho como apenas um nome poderia fazê-lo se arrepiar inteiro. Sentir-se vivo. Sentir-se _alguém. _

Não apenas Harry Potter, o garoto órfão, que teve uma infância dos diabos e só pôde respirar de verdade quando o tiraram de seus parentes abusivos. Ele era apenas ele, Harry. Sentindo os dedos longos e gelados de Severus encontrarem sua pele quente.

Seus corpos estavam tão colados que a distância que tentavam diminuir já não existia. Harry descolou seus lábios dos de Severus e olhou dentro de seus olhos negros. A porta ainda estava aberta, esperando o vento congelar seus desejos, e soprar para longe a certeza que lhes brotava no peito.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram novamente, Severus tentava tirar dele não apenas gemidos. Não apenas sensações. Ele queria de Harry sua alma e tudo que nela existia.

Ele bateu a porta com força, e Harry ficou parado achando em seus olhos uma fúria que lhe enchia de esperanças.

- Não vai embora, senhor Potter. – Snape sentenciou deixando um meio sorriso escapar. Enquanto empurrava o rapaz para a sala. – Não nesse sonho.

Harry viu duas garrafas de whisky vazias e uma ainda pela metade no chão, perto da lareira acesa. Quando olhou para Severus viu apenas uma sobrancelha erguida, num questionamento mudo. Harry soltou sua mão, e andou a passos firmes até alcançar a garrafa. Quando sentiu o liquido queimar sua garganta e amortecer sua língua é que percebeu o que fazia. Sentiu duas esferas o queimando e o mais velho se aproximar como um gato.

Severus tomo-lhe a garrafa sorvendo o liquido antes de jogá-la longe. Encostou sua boca a de Potter. Pedindo passagem. Permissão. E recebendo consentimento, entrega.

A garrafa caiu sobre o tapete num som mudo. Sem o menor sentido.

O que importava eram as mãos de Severus o empurrando para o mesmo tapete. Para perto do fogo. Perto de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Para os seus braços.

_**-º-º-**_

Annie abriu os olhos assustada, lembrando do pesadelo. Ele sempre vinha quando ela estava longe _dele. _

Tirou os cabelos grudados na testa e olhou para o lado procurando por Draco, não o encontrando.

Ela levantou sem fazer barulho, andando a passos de pluma. A porta estava entreaberta. E ela podia apenas ouvir as vozes...

- Eu disse para que não viesse mais aqui. – Draco. Ela constatou.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar com você. – Uma voz arrastada e desconhecida chegou aos ouvidos da menina. – E preste atenção como fala comigo.

- _Desculpe_. Mas devemos tratar desses _assuntos_ em um outro lugar. Num outro momento. A garota está aqui comigo. – Annie arregalou os olhos. Era dela a quem Draco se referia?

- E só agora me diz isso? – A voz ficou agressiva... – Nunca serviu mesmo para nada... – fria.

Annie tentou se esgueirar, achando um ponto onde não pudessem vê-la. Draco tinha uma expressão zangada. Mas ela não pôde ver a face do outro homem, apenas seus longos cabelos platinados e sua bengala em riste.

Ela achava aqueles cabelos muito familiares. Estava franzindo o cenho, tentando descobrir a quem pertenciam, quando os viu se aproximar da porta. Ela teria que sair dali. Ou eles a veriam. Voltou pé ante pé para o quarto. Annie sabia não fazer barulho quando necessário **¹**. Deixou a porta do jeito que estava, e voltou para debaixo das cobertas. Seu coração estava disparado.

Apenas Draco tinha os cabelos daquela cor. Ela podia garantir. Seus olhos arregalados logo se fecharam quando a porta se abriu. Ela fingiu que estava dormindo, e isso ela também sabia fazer muito bem. Seus miolos borbulhavam. Ela estava com medo e sem saber o que pensar. Sentiu o peso extra sobre a cama, e como se aproximava dela. Seus nervos congelaram. Mas o que veio foi um cálido beijo, em sua testa.

- Eu nunca vou deixar que _ele_ toque em um fio de seu cabelo, meu anjo... – a voz de Draco era frágil e... verdadeira.

Annie estava completamente perdida agora.

_**-º-º-**_

- Você escutou isso Moony? – Sirius levantou o tronco trazendo Remus consigo.

- Hãm... ah Sirius apenas volte a dormir... – a voz do castanho era sonolenta.

- Mas e se for alguma coisa com o Harry? – Sirius tentava se levantar. Deixando um Remus agora bem acordado na cama _sozinho_.

- Sirius está frio...

- Mas Moony e se Harry precisar de ajuda? – disse Sirius, em meio a gestos.

- Harry não é mais criança, e trate de trazer já esse traseiro para cá! – disse Remus com firmeza, começando a se zangar.

- Mas Remus...

- Mas nada Sirius. Eu quero voltar a dormir e você também deveria. – Remus puxou os cobertores, abrindo novamente espaço para Black se acomodar.

Sirius voltou com a cabeça baixa. Ele tinha um bico nos lábios.

- Sirius não seja assim... – disse Remus encostando seu corpo nu ao de Sirius. – Ele precisa de um pouco de espaço agora.

- Se ele quer espaço eu dou espaço pra ele Moony! – disse o moreno cruzando os braços. – Eu compro o _espaço_ pra ele! – Remus riu baixinho, e colocou uma de suas pernas entre as de Sirius.

- E eu não ganho nada...? – O castanho descruzava os braços do outro calmamente, como quem desembrulha um presente particularmente especial.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam quando Remus sentou em seu colo.

- Você está tentando desviar o assunto... – a voz do moreno estava rouca.

- E estou conseguindo? – perguntou Remus, provocando Sirius enquanto buscava seus lábios. – Humm... acho que sim... – Sirius resmungou alguma coisa quando o outro se mexeu.

Remus não esperava que Sirius fosse prensá-lo contra o colchão no instante seguinte. E nem que fosse rosnar em seu ouvido.

- Vou te mostrar como se provoca...

Os olhos âmbares de Remus brilharam.

_**-º-º-**_

Severus tinha a mente nublada, quando fixou seu olhar no rapaz sob si corado e mais despenteado do que normalmente já era. Passou a mão pela lateral do corpo de Harry, trazendo-o para mais um beijo cheio de significado, não era apenas desejo ali, e Harry também podia sentir.

Quando Severus deixou a mão escorregar furtiva para dentro do pijama do rapaz, sentiu-o arquear com o contato, e olhá-lo de uma forma que fez Severus estremecer. Ele não sabia se era o rubor no rosto de Harry, ou a boca entreaberta que o fizera perder o controle. Tirando sem muito cuidado a blusa de seu pijama.

Snape ainda tinha resquícios da bebida rondando sua mente, por isso os movimentos eram lentos e mesmo assim metódicos. Tocou os mamilos de Potter, mordiscando seu pescoço alvo, tirando dele não apenas gemidos. Tirava aconchego e segurança. Ele sentia na voz tremula de Harry a certeza que lhe faltava muitas vezes.

- Severus... – dizia Harry com as mãos nos cabelos compridos de seu amante. Aquele sentimento não era tão simples como pensava ser.

Harry sentia o poder de Severus, a forma como seus olhos pareciam o possuir. Sem barreiras, sem falsas esperanças. Apenas os dois e o desejo de se terem. Harry queria sentir a pele de Severus contra a sua, queria também lhe dar prazer, ver aqueles olhos tão firmes, tremerem de emoção... Passou a desabotoar a camisa branca que o outro usava, perguntando-se intimamente o motivo para tantos botões. Snape levantou o tronco para ajudá-lo na tarefa, e Harry foi presenteado com braços firmes e alguns músculos.

Os olhos verdes brilharam desejosos, Harry passou a mão pelo tórax de Severus como que constatando a realidade. Beijou seu pescoço e traçou um caminho com a boca até encontrar um mamilo, que fora devidamente sugado e mantido levemente entre seus dentes. Quando Harry ergueu os olhos para fitar os do mais velho, pôde ver um brilho no negro que sugou toda sua força, fazendo-o ofegar e gemer quando Severus empurrou-o novamente para o tapete, encostando suas peles quentes.

Harry fechou os olhos quando sentiu Severus posicionar uma mão no elástico de suas calças, e suspirou alto quando lábios sorridentes começaram a beijar toda a pele aparente, até arrancar com pressa o resto de suas roupas. O hálito quente de Severus perto de seu membro fazia-o se contorcer e gemer baixinho.

- Severus... – choramingando, sentiu Severus assoprá-lo, sem pudores. Harry ia explodir.

- Me diga o que quer_ Harry_... – a voz profunda e rouca de Severus fez Harry perder o foco e gemer alto.

- Eu... eu quero você... – Harry conseguiu gemer em resposta.

Severus sorriu maldosamente e lambeu a ponta da ereção do rapaz, recolhendo uma pequena gota furtiva. Harry se mexia todo, mas Severus segurou-lhe os quadris com certa força, quando começou a investir. No começo com pequenas lambidas para provocar, mas depois o engolindo de forma voraz, querendo saciar sua própria fome, sentindo-se gemer com a ereção pulsante de Harry em sua boca. Nunca a sensação envolvera-o tanto, nunca havia se sentido tão excitado. Começou a se acariciar por cima da calça, aumentando a velocidade e fazendo Harry quase gritar.

- Sev... eu vou... – Harry gemeu mais alto, sendo acompanhado pelos movimentos rápidos de Severus.

Harry respirava com dificuldade, quando sentiu o hálito de Severus bater em sua boca. Os olhos negros brilhavam e Harry pôde ver o estado de excitação de Severus. As bocas se tocaram e Potter sentiu seu próprio gosto na língua de Snape.

O beijo calmo que trocavam começara a se intensificar. Harry arranhou as costas do mais velho tirando-lhe um gemido contido. Quando Harry alcançou a calça de Severus tratou de desabotoá-la o mais rápido que pôde, sentindo o beijo partir-se e Severus instalar-se no vão de seu pescoço.

Eles se livraram da ultima peça como podiam e Harry acomodou o membro de Severus em uma mão incrivelmente firme. Fazendo-o morder seu ombro, para depois lamber como num mudo pedido de desculpas. Os movimentos de Harry eram precisos, fazendo Severus ofegar.

Quando tudo ficou _colorido_ demais, Harry sentiu o corpo sobre si tremer e derramar-se em suas mãos belamente, escutando um gemido abafado e cheio de significado. Severus beijou o maxilar de Harry e fitou seus olhos por um momento, antes de tomá-lo num beijo delicado que enevoou suas mentes. E fez com que a certeza arrebata-se seus corações.

Depois de minutos de silencio e pequenos carinhos, ouvindo apenas suas respirações e o fogo crepitante. Foi que a voz profunda de Severus acordou um sonolento Harry Potter.

- Vamos subir... – Harry assentiu, mas assim que levantaram teve o traseiro beliscado. – Nunca mais me chame de Sev... – Severus sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

_**-º-º-**_

- Eu disse que o caminho estava errado Ron. – Hermione examinava um mapa minuciosamente com o cenho franzido.

- Não estava, não. – disse o ruivo, num tom de voz agudo.

- Claro que estava Ronald! – disse a garota exasperada. – Deveríamos ter virado a esquerda, quando chegamos à cidade e só depois virarmos a direita, e novamente à esquerda! Você fez tudo ao contrário!

O ruivo ficou quieto, escutando seus irmãos rirem no bando de trás. E sua namorada se zangar a seu lado. Ele tinha tudo sob controle afinal. O que eles não sabiam era que ele ajudara Harry com a mudança. Sabia o que estava fazendo. O grande problema eram as ruas serem completamente iguais. Mas ele sabia exatamente onde estava...

- Ali! Vejam, essa é a casa, olhe o endereço para se certificar Hermione. – Ele falou triunfante, recebendo um olhar atravessado.

- Está certo. – disse ela num tom baixo. – Mas não fique...

- Certo, certo! – disse um dos gêmeos saindo do carro.

- Vocês precisam se casar o mais rápido possível... – disse Fred.

- Estão parecendo papai e mamãe. – completou George.

Hermione lançou um olhar de censura aos gêmeos, deixando o veículo.

- Não está um pouco tarde para o incomodarmos? – ela falou baixo esfregando as mãos sentido o frio despentear seus cabelos.

- E desde quando ligamos para isso Mione? – disse Ron. Se aproximando da porta para tocar a campainha.

- É uma tremenda falta de educação... – disse George, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Chegar sem avisar. Ainda mais de madrugada. – Sentenciou Fred. Virando o rosto enquanto arrumava o cachecol. – Essa não é a moto do Sirius? – cutucou o irmão.

- É sim. – disse George, analisando melhor a motocicleta apesar da pouca luz. – Mas como ele sabia o endereço do Harry? Não era para ser um segredo?

Hermione sentiu as bochechas queimarem, mas apenas pigarreou.

- Isso é um outro assunto. – disse, tocando a campainha mais uma vez. A boca contorcida.

Ron olhou-a com surpresa. No mesmo momento que os gêmeos começavam a rir, numa troca de olhares sugestivos.

_**-º-º-**_

Sirius mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Remus ouvindo-o gemer baixinho sem tirar a mão de seu traseiro.

- Acho que ouvi um barulho _Sirius..._ – disse o castanho numa voz embargada.

- É apenas sua imaginação Moony... – disse um Sirius descabelado, deixando uma marca vermelha no pescoço de Remus.

- Por mais que minha imaginação seja... _hum... _mirabolante. – Remus passou levemente as unhas pelas costas de Sirius, sentido-o se arrepiar. – Eu definitivamente escutei um barulho, e tenho certeza que foi a campainha.

- Quem poderia ser numa hora dessas? – O moreno se sentou trazendo um lençol para cobrir seu corpo. – Harry deve estar dormindo... – Remus revirou os olhos.

- Vá apenas e atenda a porta.

- E por que eu? – Sirius perguntou ofendido. Recebendo um olhar manhoso de Remus. – Ah claro, é por isso. Esquente a cama Moony, eu já venho. – disse piscando um olho.

Antes de descer as escadas Sirius passou pelo quarto de Harry, sendo recebido apenas pelas cobertas bagunçadas. Onde estaria seu afilhado numa noite tão fria? Logo deu de ombros e foi atender a porta.

Enrolou-se melhor no lençol, amaldiçoando quem estava ali estragando sua noite ou o que restava dela. Mas quando foi girar a chave, viu que a porta estava aberta. Franziu as sobrancelhas, segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo o vento frio contra seu rosto. Quando voltou a abri-los viu um trio de ruivos. E uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios.

- Mas que diabos estão fazendo aqui? – quase gritou.

Mas eles estavam prestando mais atenção no lençol que escorregava por seu corpo nu.

_**-º-º-**_

Annie olhava para Draco adormecido a seu lado, respirando calmamente. Ela quase não dormira, pensando em tudo que viu na noite anterior. Ela não entendia mais o que estava acontecendo. O motivo de seu irmão ter mentido. Aquele homem era definitivamente o pai de Draco.

_Seu_ pai teria uma sincope se soubesse daquilo. O ponto era, ela deveria contar? Se traísse a confiança de seu pai ia magoá-lo e isso era a última coisa que queria. Mas Draco era seu irmão, e poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Mas se ele quisesse falar sobre o assunto não teria mentido sobre ainda ver Lucius. Sim, era esse o nome. E o modo como ele se referiu a ela...

- Já está acordada? – A voz de Draco estava rouca e a menina se assustou.

- Ah já. Bom dia. – disse esganiçada.

- Bom dia. – Draco passou a mão nos cabelos negros de Annie, fazendo a pequena se contrair. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

Mas Annie pensou ver mais do que preocupação nos olhos dele.

- Pesadelo. – disse ela, com simplicidade. Fazendo-o sorrir fracamente, enquanto trazia seu corpo para um abraço.

- Bem, eu também tive pesadelos essa noite, se for ajudar.

Annie sorriu, acompanhada de Draco. Ela não sabia o que deveria fazer. Lá estava ele, e era apenas Draco novamente.

Mas lá no fundo de sua mente, uma frase que seu pai cansava de repetir a estava deixando intrigada... _(Nunca confie nas pessoas Annie. Elas mentem, e te ganham com sorrisos. Nunca mostram o que tem realmente por dentro). _

Ela suspirou. O que deveria fazer?

_**-º-º-**_

Severus acordou com uma dor latejante na cabeça, passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentiu um peso sobre seu peito, abriu os olhos abençoando as cortinas fechadas. E lá estava Harry dormindo tranqüilamente, Severus sorriu e acariciou os cabelos indomáveis, sentindo o gosto das lembranças da noite anterior em sua boca e uma ressaca que teimava em se aproximar.

Beijou o topo da cabeça de Harry e levantou lentamente sem acordá-lo. Tomou um banho demorado, sentindo a água escorrer por sua pele limpando as incertezas. Pensou em Harry em sua cama, e sentiu o coração bater com calma, e um friozinho em suas entranhas.

Quando saiu do banheiro envolto a uma toalha, viu olhos verdes fitarem-no com intensidade.

- Você e essa sua mania de sair do banheiro com uma misera toalha... – disse Harry em tom divertido. – Pode pegar uma gripe, sabia? – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximou.

- Bom dia para o senhor também... – disse Severus tocando seus lábios aos de Harry.

- Hum... bom dia... – respondeu, se espreguiçando como um gato, e fazendo as cobertas se afastarem e mostrarem seu corpo nu.

- Se não parar de me provocar... – disse Severus num sussurro, prendendo Harry na cama. – Ficaremos aqui o dia todo... – Os olhos de Harry brilharam travessos.

- E qual o problema...? – Harry ronronou, vendo alguns pêlos de Severus arrepiarem-se, adorando a novidade.

- Acontece que é véspera de Natal... – disse Snape instalando o nariz no pescoço de Harry. – E daqui a pouco Annie chega.

- Ah... – gemeu Harry divertido, sentindo o pescoço ser atacado e tendo a certeza que ficaria marcado.

- Vá tomar um banho, que vou preparar o café. – Snape se afastou beijando a ponta do nariz de Harry.

Harry foi para o banheiro e Severus pôde colocar suas costumeiras roupas negras. Quando estava descendo as escadas escutou a campainha e foi atender, sabendo muito bem quem seria.

- Papai! – Saudou Annie jogando-se em seus braços. Severus a envolveu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Como você está? – Perguntou fitando olhos tão negros quanto os seus. Mas Annie desviou-os, deixando Severus desconfiado e de testa franzida.

- Estou bem – respondeu a menina. Severus a pôs no chão e olhou para Draco que se mantinha atento ao movimento dos dois.

- Bem, está entregue. – disse Malfoy com os olhos brilhando e o costumeiro sorriso zombeteiro.

- Se quiser aparecer mais tarde, está convidado. – Severus disse antes que ele se fosse. Draco assentiu e se despediu de Annie. Deixando pai e filha sozinhos.

- Agora a senhorita pode ir contando o motivo dessa preocupação. – Severus tinha um olhar firme.

Annie deu um sorriso amarelo e viu que estava ferrada. Ele a conhecia bem demais!

--

_**¹ **__Filho de peixe..._

_**Nota da autora**__;_

Não tenho palavras para me desculpar, aconteceram tantas coisas, e mesmo assim nenhuma delas justifica minha falta para com vocês. Espero conseguir atualizar com mais freqüência a partir de agora, mas não vou prometer, ok? Espero que não tenham me esquecido hehe. Pois não esqueci de vocês. Bem, um personagem de muita estima para mim apareceu, e isso me deixou bastante feliz. Sempre tive vontade de escrever sobre ele (ainda faria isso), Lucius Malfoy de presente pra vocês. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu pertenço ao lado negro da força! Pena que não posso colocar o Kreacer nessa fic, ele é a coisa mais fofa e apertável do mundo, hehe! E mais uma coisa, desculpem pelos erros. Sem Beta... =/

Agradecimentos:

**St. Lu** (Beta querida, muitas saudades! Eu sou meio sadista você sabe... mas tô abusando muito da sorte! É, a coisa vai começar a pegar de verdade agora, você vai me bater, eu sei. Hehe. Sabia que é mais normal do que parece esse tipo de relação? Eu até conheci um casal assim... o pior é que eles meio que me queriam... o problema é que sou meio possessiva XD. Olha Beta, o Lucius pra mim é um caso a parte na humanidade. O motivo pode ser qualquer um! É que o Remus nunca gostou da moto, ele a acha perigosa demais. Hahaha essa da clinica de reabilitação foi tudo! Vou pensar no assunto... Às vezes o passado pega a gente pelo pé! Uma vez Sirius... Não é bem ela que ele não perdoa... Tem muito caroço nesse angu, já ouviu falar que as crianças percebem melhor as coisas? Não posso dizer XD! Eu ia trazer ela! Juro! Mas mudei na última hora, eu adoro os gêmeos, eles são tão sádicos as vezes! Beta, meu apelido na escola era ET! Vamos fazer dupla então! Ah Beta tão linda, você vai ser sempre minha flor, independente do que falem! Eu acho legal esse negócio de ser branca sabe, parece vampiro! Adoro! Beta, Beta, sinto muita falta das nossas conversas! Tbm sinto que te conheço, e te adoro tbm, Mil beijos, minha flor!).

**Xena Slash**(Brigada! O Severus tbm é meu favorito em HP, não pude usar muito os gêmeos, mas eles vão dar muito o ar da graça! A Annie é super sincera! Cá está. Beijos!).

**Patty Potter** (Oi, nossa brigada mesmo! Verdade, eu só leio em português mesmo, meu espanhol é razoável, mas não pra ler fic! Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos!).

**mfm2885** (Muito obrigada pelo review! Eles são muito importantes, ainda mais legais assim como o seu! Brigada de novo! Hehe... não posso dizer se o Draco gosta do Harry... mas você vai descobrir! Adorei seu review! Beijão, fica com Deus tbm.).

**HannaSnape**(Err... demorei muito pra atualizar! Mas quanto a imaginação, nem me fale! É difícil não deixar pontas soltas, mas tem hora que não dá... beijão!).

**Ju **(Ju, o Sirius ta encrencado com nós duas então pq largar o Moony não tem desculpa mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Mas eu gostei do anterior, não gostei do que veio antes... O.o Beijão, querida!).

**DW03**(Você é o máximo! É... agora então, você vai ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha... hehe, mas tem muita coisa mesmo. Eu não pude trabalhar nos gêmeos, mas eu adoro eles! E eu queria tê-lo deixado mais bêbado... mas perdi a coragem! Mas deve ser engraçado mesmo... obrigada eu pela review! Beijão!).

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**(Nhai, que bom que está gostando. A Annie é minha jóia eu adoro essa menina. Claud...? Mistério... hehe. Mas o Sirius e o Remus só acrescentam, hehe! Não vou desistir não, brigada pela força! Beijão!).

**Amanda** (Ta aqui a continuação e ela vai, ter fim sim! Pelo menos do que depender de mim... hehe, brigada mesmo!).

**Giny Weasley Potter **(Postada! =P).

**Carolina **(Oi carol, fico tão feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! O Draco...? Bem, prefiro não comentar, hehe. Eu já fiz muito isso tbm, lia as fics de alguém, e só depois lembrava quem era XD! Ouran? Eu A-DO-RO! Faz um tempinho que assisti, mas é bem legal mesmo. Beijão e brigadão!).

Gente muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo.

Até mais!

Beijão pra todos!


End file.
